Shadow Boy
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Harry Potter could never be called normal. Not when he was abandoned by his parents when his twin brother was hailed the boy who lived, and definitely not when he returned fourteen years with three adopted brothers in tow, to rock Hogwarts world.
1. A long long time ago

Disclaimer: The characters of _Harry Potter_ are owned by J.K. Rowling, I lay no claim on her characters, and I only lay claim to the original characters in this story. And a special thanks to Veronica for letting bend her ear and for giving me the big push to post this. A note to readers I already have most of the story posted and will be doing updates once a week. I got a new beta that has taken pity on my story and decided to help redo it. So many thanks to Machele.

Thanks and please review

During the late 1970's and the early 1980's a man who called himself lord Voldemort started recruiting followers and began to make a name for himself. No, he wasn't a political man, nor did he do good things. It was quiet the opposite; he was a mad man who was driven for power. One night one of his followers had reported that a prophecy had been made. His servant had only heard some of it, but what he had heard had Voldemort worried none the less.

"_Born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies a boy will rise to great power… marked as dark one's equal he will rise with three as the chosen four… they will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… for one must die at the hand of the other…for neither can live while the other survives…the chosen four will face a great hardship….and the outcome is what will decide the fate of all magic…born to those who have thrice defied him…_

Fortunately Voldemort's servant had only heard the first three lines of the prophecy. The only one to have ever heard the whole thing was Albus Dumbledore. He only knew of three boys who could have fit that description. Neville Longbottom, and the Potter twins, Harry and Adam Potter were paternal twins adored by there parents. But which twin was it? Albus' first guess was that it would be the oldest twin, Harry. But everything would change on one fateful Halloween night.

While Lily and James Potter were at Hogwarts in a meeting with Dumbledore, Harry and Adam were being minded by their aunt Petunia. Now, while most people would have thought that Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley hated each other, all of that changed when Petunia contacted her sister before the twins were born. She and her two month old son, Dudley, had left their home in the town of Little Whinging when Vernon had lost his job and taking it out on his wife and young son. He would come home each night in a drunken rage, and beat poor Petunia. Finally having enough, she had packed what she and her son had needed and fled to her sister, who after hearing what happened, welcomed her sister and young nephew with open arms.

And on that night Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, raided the Potter's home in search of the two boys. He killed Petunia and Dudley; they became just another statistic in Voldemort's reign. When Tom found the nursery where the two Potter boys slept, he raised his wand, intending to kill them both, because he too did not know which Potter boy could mean his down fall. But that is when Voldemort made his first mistake in dealing with the two. Though not seeing which of the boys did it, the killing curse that he cast deflected of the boys and back to him. It was Harry who, when seeing the curse coming, protected his younger brother and in the end saved both of their lives.

When Lily and James returned, not moments after the attack, seeing that seeing that Petunia and Dudley were dead, they feared for the lives of their sons. When they reached the nursery which lay in shambles, they cried out with joy. Their son's were alive!

Both boys were crying heavily, with scars on their heads, Harry with his lightning shaped scar and Adam with a "Z" shaped scar. Lily and James cradled their sons, soothing them while they tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Peter betrayed us," James whispered holding Adam close. "How else could "You Know Who" know where we were?"

"What are we going to do James?"

"I don't know Lily," James said.

"If Adam used his magic to save Harry-"

"Adam saved Harry? How can you be sure? I mean Harry is older…"

"Look at Adam's head, a "Z" shaped scar, it could only mean that he was the one."

"But how," Lily said putting Harry down and taking Adam from James.

"Lily, the "Z" sign is a very old symbol used in the magical world, used sometimes to represent great power. Adam must have used his magic to save his brother," James said. "It was Adam's love for his brother that saved Harry; such a love is so powerful and rare that it saved them both. But I'm sure Adam would have given his life for Harry."

"Oh my baby," Lily sobbed holding Adam closer. "But what about Harry, James, what should we do about Harry?"

"I don't know. If Adam was the one that banished-"

"Banished?" Lily gasped, "You-you mean he didn't kill him?"

"Yes, I don't think Adam killed the Dark Lord, but what I do know that Adam will need to be trained."

"Trained?" Lily gasped.

"Yes," James said solemnly. "And it wouldn't be fair for Adam seeing his brother living a normal life while he must be trained for a war."

"What can we do James?" asked Lily tearfully.

"We must give Harry up. It is for the best," James said putting Adam down to embrace his wife. "We must give Harry up. It is the only way to give Adam a semi normal life."

"If you think it is best James," Lily said picking up Adam again, "Then that is what we shall do."

They took one last look at the fifteen month old, tear stained face of their oldest son, while James made the arrangements. And while all over the magical world people were celebrating the life of Adam Potter, the real boy who lived was quietly taken out of the country.

Elsewhere, an old haggard woman limped to the door of the orphanage that she worked at, muttering obscenities as she did. It was almost three in the morning and she was in no mood to be dealing with any late night, or early morning, visitors.

Two Aurors stood at the door, one carrying a small bag and the other holding a small baby. Sighing, the old woman allowed them entrance into a small sitting room.

"We're sorry to bother you Mrs. Hainsworth, but there was a death-eater attack and-" but the stuttering Auror was cut off by a wave from the old woman's hand.

"There is always a death eater attack! It's nothing new to me sonny!" she said slurping her tea loudly. The two Aurors shifted in their seats uncomfortably and continued. "When we were surveying Manchester for damaged and destroyed homes, we came across the Riley homes and found it in shambles. This little tyke," he said motioning to the sleeping child in his arms. "Was found hidden in the linen closet, his parents," he said dropping his voice. "Were found dead in the kitchen killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. The boy, a pure blood, has no living relatives, so here we are." The Auror said handing over the boy and a small bag. "The Ministry has started collecting what they could salvage from the house and putting it in a trust fund for the boy when he comes of age."

The three spent the next hour or so filling out the paperwork for the boy, and after the two Auror's left, Mrs. Hainsworth looked at the three month old baby in her arms and sighed again. "Well then Mr. Jacob Riley, what are we going to do with you?"

And now, fifteen years later, along with his three brothers, Harry Potter Conway, the real boy who lived, along with his three adopted brothers return to the Magical world.

_Three weeks before the start of term_

Albus Dumbledore was a very wise and powerful man. And on that night, fourteen years ago, when James and Lily explained to them what had happened, Dumbledore was concerned, but in the end, even though he didn't get a chance to examine both boys for traces of Voldemort's magic, he was certain that the Potter's knew their son's better then he did. But now fifteen years later at the start of the new term, Dumbledore grew pensive as he re-read the acceptance letters on his desk. Albus knew that Harry Potter was given away shortly after his brother defeated Tom Riddle, but he never dreamed that Harry would be adopted by such a strong a powerful family.

Simon Conway, the son of Matthew Conway was said to be the most powerful wizard in all of Great Britain. Matthew never sent his son to Hogwarts, though Dumbledore had pleaded with the man.

"I am on to you old man," Matthew had growled. "I know if you get a hold of my son, you'll try to manipulate him the same way you tried to manipulate me. I will not let that happen. Not now, not ever.

Albus sighed, if Simon Conway had gotten a hold of not just Harry Potter, but Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and another pureblood war orphaned child Jacob Riley, all legally adopted. Albus knew that this year was going to be an interesting one.


	2. On the train

A/N: this is a re betaed chap. Many thanks to Machele for taking pity on my story. Please review and enjoy!

Harry was one of a kind, as his brothers would always tell him. And although he always kidded that they were just as weird as him, he knew deep inside that they were right. Harry was adopted by a man named Simon Conway shortly after the fall of Voldemort. His brothers, Draco "Drake" Malfoy, Neville "Nick" Longbottom, and Jake Riley, Jake were adopted shortly after Harry. They grew up in America, far away from Great Britain and that is just how Simon wanted it. He knew that these four boys were probably going to be the most powerful wizards in all of Britain. But they would need training, discipline, structure and a chance to have a family, to be loved, a chance to just be boys.

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was unlike any other wizard in Britain. Never mind his lightning shaped scar, or being abandoned by his birth parents. Harry Potter, along with his three brothers, had a reputation in the little town of Bar Harbor Maine. And it wasn't the good kind of reputation. He, along with his brothers, had a reputation of being bad asses. The four were all dressed in black, had their hair spiked with midnight blue tips, and mischievous looks. They always looked ready to get in some kind of trouble. Right now they were huddled in a compartment, going over some papers, and that is how Hermione Granger found the four brothers. She eyed each boy, racking her brain and trying to figure out who the four were, but when she couldn't she stepped in the cabin uninvited and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said with an air of authority. "Who are you?"

The boys looked up from their papers and shoved them in their bags before Hermione could see them.

"What was that?" she asked fingering her wand in her pocket. The boys looked Slytherin, and she knew not to let her guard down around Slytherins. She took a step closer to the four, despite her fear. She just had to know what was going on.

"Well aren't you inquisitive?" Drake asked, choking back a laugh.

Hermione huffed. "I asked you a question."

The boys laughed again. "To ask a question," Jake said, eyeing the girl up and down, "means to do just that, _ask_. What you did was _demand_ to know, not ask. There's a difference." Jake explained

"You don't have to be so rude. I just wanted to know who you are-"

"And what we were doing, and no we weren't being rude, you were." Nick said.

Hermione huffed again. "I just wanted to make sure that you are supposed to be on this train."

Nick scoffed. "My brother's and I are going to Hogwarts this year as fifth years. And the reason that you have never seen us before now is because we have been home schooled."

"Home schooled!" Hermione said excitingly, forgetting her fear towards the four. "How exciting! Do you know lots of spells? Are you from America? You have a funny accent."

"Nice deduction there Sherlock," Drake said and laughed, "What gave it away?"

Just then Ron Weasley, another fifth year Gryffindor, popped his head into the compartment. He took one look at the four boys, and without asking who they were, he immediately labeled them Slytherins. "These four giving you trouble, 'Mionie?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, these are new students. They're going to be fifth years. And stop calling me that!"

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said stepping into the compartment and puffing out his chest. The four brothers sniggered. Ron was about to say something else when Hermione cut him off, sensing a fight coming on.

"I expect we'll be arriving soon, you four had better change. And when you get to the platform, you'll want to find Hagrid, he's our games keeper. He'll take you four, with the rest of the first years to the school."

Drake stood, "and if you don't want to stick around for the show," he said taking off his shirt. "you'd better leave."

Ron had to practically drag Hermione out of the compartment.

"If this is how all people act," Jake said taking a pack of blue bubble gum out of his mouth and popping a piece in his mouth, "then perhaps it was a mistake coming this year."

Drake swiped the pack out of Jake's hand and took a piece before throwing the pack to Nick, before Jake could take it back. "It wouldn't matter what year we came bro, jerks like Ron Weasley will always be there. Besides, who cares? We're gonna stick together, not play into that whole "house wars" game.

Their father had warned the four that Hogwarts had split the students in to four separate houses based on personality and ability. And even though all houses were supposed to be treated fairly, they weren't.

"_Now there have been friendships among the houses before, but know this. At Hogwarts most will judge you not by who you are or how smart you are, or even where your loyalties truly lie, but by the badge that you wear. Don't let their rules and customs divide you. No matter where you end up, always remember you are brothers first."_

When the four departed from the train, they went grudgingly with the first years to the boats. The first years stared at them with wide eyes, wondering how eleven year olds could look like that, but no one dared to ask.

Professor McGonagall met them at the door. She didn't say anything aloud, knowing full well who the boys were, but she prayed silently that none of them would end up in her house. There were whispers all around when the four entered the Great Hall for the first time, with there spiked hair, black robes that almost shimmered in the candle light while blowing blue bubbles with their gum. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood.

"As some of you may have noticed, we have four new students, that are obviously not you average eleven years olds. Draco Malfoy Conway, Neville Longbottom Conway, Jacob Riley Conway, and Harry Potter Conway-"

At Harry's names even more whispering broke out in the hall. Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"It's just Conway, sir" Drake said loudly. McGonagall turned to tell him to hush. But Draco beat her to it. "We don't use our birth names. It's too much of a mouthful."

"My apologies Mr. Conway. As I was saying these four young men will be joining us as fifth years. I hope you all make them feel welcome. Now!" Dumbledore said rubbing his hands together.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He knew that most people were watching and whispering about him. But there seemed to be three people especially that were outright staring at him. Lily and James Potter sat at the head table and watched Harry with a mixture of expressions crossing their faces. But it was Adam Potter who sat at the Gryffindor table watching his brother with a pure look of contempt written on his face. Drake had moved to stand next to Harry blocked his view of Adam. Nick stood at his other side with Jake in front of Harry. Harry loosened his shoulders and closed his eyes. He opened them again with a new determination. Harry would not let his past get to him. He had learned a long time ago just what would happen if he allowed himself to get sucked back into that drama and swore to himself that he would not let that happen. Shaking his head he focused on the Sorting hat's song.

Back when the school was new

And the founders ruled the school

They combined their magic

For if they hadn't, the results would have been tragic

The school stayed protected

Evil magic, deflected

Through all times the school remained strong

A haven of sorts for students to learn right from wrong

But I warn you now that the time to unite is here

No longer can we stand apart living in fear

For the true founding four shall unite us all

The school shall once again stand tall

Left in the shadows by his kin

The Shadow boy's reign will truly begin

Willing to stand and defeat evil rising in this final hour

For he truly has the greatest power

Only then we shall know what the future holds

As the prophecy unfolds...

"Well if that didn't state the obvious," Harry whispered.

As soon as the hat stopped, satisfied and even looking a bit smug, if a hat can be described as looking that way, the Great hall broke into whispers wondering who the four chosen ones could be. Even Dumbledore looked concerned, but he said nothing, only nodded to McGonagall to start the sorting.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began sorting the first years. Six of the new students went to Gryffindor; four went to Ravenclaw, five went to Hufflepuff, and seven went to Slytherin. The four brothers clapped politely as each student was sorted, and waited anxiously for their turn.

"Draco M-Conway," McGonagall said correcting herself.

It took awhile of discussion between the hat and Drake, but the hat finally shouted "Slytherin!" Drake smirked and hopped off of the stool, but instead of joining his house mates, he went and stood next to his brothers. McGonagall was about to tell him to go to his table, but Drake spoke up before she got the chance.

"I'd like to stand with my brother's when they get sorted," he said.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore who nodded thoughtfully at the strange occurrence and motioned for her to continue. Many twins and siblings have been sorted together, but none had asked to stay while the other is sorted. Dumbledore he would have to keep an eye on the four.

"Harry Conway," McGonagall spoke. Harry Potter with his short spiky black hair with vivid red tips hoped up on the platform ignoring the looks that people were giving him. Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, trying to hear what the sorting hat was talking to Harry about. Over the past few years Dumbledore had grown more and more suspicious about Adam's twin. Perhaps Harry was more powerful then everyone though him to be. But Dumbledore sighed in relief when the hat finally shouted out "Gryffindor!"

Harry's face showed no expression as he joined Drake, waiting for the rest of his brothers to be sorted.

The cheering from the Gryffindor table was minimal at best, mostly because Adam wasn't clapping and looked scathingly at anyone around him who dared to clap. Everyone in Gryffindor knew what Adam though of his brother. Although they didn't grow up together, Adam felt nothing but pure hate for his twin, though the reason why was still unclear.

"Jacob Conway," McGonagall said and gave the hat to Jake as soon as he jumped on stage. Jake had kept a big dopey grin on his face the entire time he and the hat conversed.

"Ravenclaw," the hat finally shouted.

"Neville Conway," McGonagall said loudly, inwardly glad that it was the last student.

The hat seemed to take an even longer time sorting Nick, before finally sending him to Hufflepuff. The four brothers congratulated each other before dutifully going to their respected tables, ignoring any and all questions they were asked.

When all of the students had eaten, and the noise in the great hall was rising again, Dumbledore stood and tapped his spoon against his goblet. "Now that we have all stuffed ourselves to the fullest, may I please have your attention for some start of term announcements? First as always, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. A list of items that are banned can be found in our caretaker, Mr. Filch's office. And as you may have noticed we have a new addition to our staff this year. Joining us as the new History of Magic teacher, I would like to welcome Professor Hannah Prescott." Hannah Prescott stood and smiled briefly before sitting, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Also joining us this year is Madam Deloris Umbridge, serving as the school's delegate for the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry has sent Madam Umbridge to asses the inter-workings of the school, and to see," he said choosing his next words carefully, "if any changes need to be made. Madam Umbridge has been given the authority to give and take away points and to hand out detentions if need be. I expect every student here to treat her with the respect that you would give any professor here at Hogwarts. I would also like to welcome back," He said in his grandfatherly voice, "Professors Lily and James Potter. Professor James Potter again, teaching Defense against the dark arts and Professor Lily Potter teaching Muggle Studies. And I would like to wish a warm welcome back to all of our teachers.

Severus Snape eyed the four brothers warily. Deep in thought he pushed away his food and looked at his newest Slytherin. Draco Conway, formerly Malfoy, was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table ignoring any contact that his housemates tried to make with him. Like the rest of his brothers, he kept a defiant look on his face as he picked at his food.

Severus wondered if the young Malfoy heir knew who Severus was to him. Before Draco's father's death, Lucius had named Severus God father to his son. But only a year after Draco had been born Lucius had been found guilty of being a supported of Voldemort and the deaths of countless Muggle born's and half bloods. He was given the dementorskiss and died shortly after. Severus, being on a mission for Dumbledore had heard the news weeks after Lucius had died and immediately went to check on Narcissa and Draco, only to find a drunken and broken Narcissa who had told him that she had given Draco up for adoption. He had searched night and day for his Godson, but had given up after two years of searching. He was surprised to find out that Draco had been adopted by Simon Conway, one of the most powerful wizards in all of Great Britain.

He was even more surprised that Neville Longbottom had been adopted by the man as well. He was taken from his still distraught grandmother, promising the woman that he would be taken good care of. It was not a hasty decision, but one made over a few days time. She later told the shocked headmaster, that she was an old woman and could not give her grandson the proper upbringing that he deserved. The proper paperwork had been filled with the Ministry and the adoption was legally binding. The Longbottom Matriarch seemed reasonably sound in her decision, so the headmaster, while he was alarmed that Simon Conway's name kept coming up when it came to the adoption of pureblood boys. Severus knew that the man who was rumoured to be so powerful, must have been up to something, but only time would tell what.

Conway was said to have gone into hiding just after Voldemort's rise to power. Nobody would have guessed that he would have adopted four boys from the most well known and respected families. Severus looked at the four brothers and shook his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the sorting hat spoke of when he spoke of the four chosen ones. Severus sighed, he would have to keep an eye on those four. Needless to say, it was going to be an interesting year.

tbc


	3. The first day is always the longest

Standard Disclaimers….yeah you know the drill.

When the feast came to an end, Hermione stood to escort the first years to the dorms. "You had better come with me," she said. Harry said nothing, just followed her silently as she explained some of the school's history to the first years.

He found his bed and trunk against the far wall of the room. His dorm mates, including his brother watched him as he came in, but made no move to greet him. Harry didn't even look at them as he retrieved some things from his trunk and got ready for bed. When he got back to the common room freshly showered and dressed in black boxers and a white tee shirt, his dorm mates, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Adam were sitting on Ron's bed talking in low whispers. Ignoring them, Harry drew the curtains around his bed, cast a security charm with a flick of his wrist to keep any and all intruders out and fell asleep. He knew the four were planning something, but was too tired to care. Like his father always told him, revenge was a dish best served cold.

Harry woke up a little before four in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. He had dreamt that he was home with his father and brothers. It was just them, no Hogwarts, no parents and brother on the other side of the world and no prophecy to be fulfilled. In his home on the beaches of Maine life was so much simpler.

_Harry and his brothers were twelve, and sitting on the beach playing a game of football. Collapsing to the ground, sweaty and covered in sand, they slugged some water and watched the waves._

"_You know we'll have to go back to Britain soon," Jake said, pouring water on his sand covered face. Shaking his red hair he had inadvertently gotten his brothers wet._

"_Hey!" Nick said, and gave his brother a playful punch in the arm. _

_Laughing Drake grabbed the bottle from Jake and poured some water on his head. Sighing in contentment, he laid back on the blanket at looked up at the sky through his sunglasses._

"_I know. But Dad says we don't have to go right away. I mean, he said there is still a lot he has to teach us."_

"_I know," Jake said taking the bottle back. "I just don't want to go. I mean this is our home, I know Britain is our home too, but…"_

"_I know man," Nick said patting his brother on his sun burned back._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Oops, sorry bro."_

"_You did that on purpose!" Jake yelled taking the football and throwing it at his brother's head._

"_It was an accident!" Nick protested._

"_Was not! You did it on purpose, Neville!"_

_Drake and Harry watched as Nick's face turned red. "My name is Nick! And you know it!"_

_And indeed he did. Neville had gotten teased about his name in elementary school. And since Drake and Jake had there names shortened, and Harry had a cool nick name, he felt he should have his named shortened to. After talking to his parents about it, they decided to just call him Nick for short. _

"_I'll get you for that!" Nick yelled and got up to chase his brother. Jake ran, pleading for his life._

_Drake and Harry watched as Nick chased his brother down the beach, laughing quietly. _

"_He was really asking for it," Drake said moving to sit next to Harry._

"_You've been pretty quiet," Drake said brushing the sand off his arm. "Something on your mind bro?"_

"_Just thinking about what Jake said;" Harry said quietly, "about having to go back eventually."_

_Drake shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, but it's not like we have to back right away. I mean we don't have to back until we're ready. That's what Dad said."_

_They sat in silence once more and watched Nick tackle Jake to the ground. Nick grabbed a fist full of Jakes wavy red hair and plunge his face into the sand. They watched as Jake emerged spitting out sand before his head went back down again._

"_I miss Mom," Harry whispered. But it was so quiet that Drake almost missed it. He sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder._

"_I know, bro, I know. So do I. And Dad, Nick, and Jake too. But there was nothing any of us could have done."_

"_If I would have just-"_

"_No," Drake said sitting up to face his brother putting his hands on Harry's shoulder and shaking them. "There was nothing you could have done. There wasn't anything that anybody could do. Bad shit just happens, Shadow," Drake said using Harry's nickname. "It just happens and there is nothing we could have done to stop it."_

_Harry sank to the beach once more and covered his eyes with his arm. "I know," he finally whispered. "I know, I just whished it didn't have to be her."_

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the thoughts of the past, he got up and dressed, careful not to wake any of his dorm mates who he was sure would love to get him in trouble for something.

Dawn had yet to break when Harry and his brothers trooped out to the Quidditch field. Dressed in sweat pants and fitted tees the boys started their daily workouts.

Ever since they were little, their father had stressed the importance of a strong mind, a strong body and peace of heart. He trained them in physical fitness, meditation, occlumency, legilimency, and Muggle fighting which included self defence, hand to hand combat, boxing, sword fighting, karate, ninja, and knife fighting. Their father had said that one can never be too prepared when in a duel. And one day there would come a time when all of their training would pay off.

They spent the next three and a half hours working out and practice duelling. So when they trooped back to the school sweaty, bruised and beaten they were satisfied with themselves.

"Good morning boys," Dumbledore said taking in their dishevelled appearances. "Care to tell me what you four were doing out so early?" Dumbledore along with their heads of houses, were waiting for them by the entrance, and by the looks of it, they weren't very happy.

If the boys were worried about being in trouble for their early morning stroll, they didn't show it. Their faces remained impassive and their voices steady.

Dumbledore, irritated with Harry's silence tried to gently probe in to his mind but was met with a tall brick wall with a yellow sign with black letters on it. It read:

_**Being stalked by psycho killers. Run for your life.**_

Dumbledore tried to make sense of the message before he was violently pushed out of Harry's mind. He stumbled back into the wall, holding his throbbing head.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I may not say much, but know this. My brothers and I don't take kindly to _people_," he spat, "trying to break into our minds." Dumbledore, while on the outside showed a face of embarrassment, but his mind was turning. How did Harry Potter know Occlumency?

"I am sorry Harry," he said folding his hands together. "I was just trying to understand-"

"Then why not just wait for us to answer if you were so curious?" Jake said crossly. "You asked a question, and yet instead of waiting for an answer, you try and break into my brother's mind. You know you can get a year in Azkaban for that?"

"Mr. Conway! You-" Professor Flitwick began, but stopped at the wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"That is not necessary Filius, young Mr. Conway is correct. It was wrong of me to intrude of Harry's privacy. So tell us then, what were you four doing out so early in the morning?"

"Exercising," Draco said simply as if the answer were that obvious.

"Exercising?" McGonagall said disbelievingly.

Jake shrugged, and turned to address the irate headmistress. "We were raised in a home where physical fitness was an important part of our day. It is important to take care of not just your mind but your body as well. We noticed that Hogwarts doesn't have a physical fitness program, and we didn't want to stop exercising just because you don't have a program. There are no rules that prohibit physical fitness. And if there was, then you're gonna have a bunch of over weight wizards and witch's who aren't going to last five minutes in a duel. And while there is a curfew, there is no rule that say what time we can leave our common rooms in the morning."

The teachers looked at the boy in disbelief, McGonagall looked ready to take points but before she could even open her mouth Madam Umbridge snuck up quietly on the group and got their attention by clearing her throat.

"Hem hem," she said and brought her hand to her mouth as if to cover a cough. "Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly. But everyone could see the venom behind those words.

Dumbledore smiled sweetly at her and shook his head. "Good morning Madam Umbridge. The Conway brothers were just enlightening us on how Hogwarts would benefit from a fitness program."

"Did not," Jake muttered, and was stopped with an elbow to the ribs from Nick.

"Well," she said looking at Jake who was rubbing his chest. "I'll have to run the idea by the minister. You know he wanted to be-"

"Yeah," Draco said cutting her off and tugging his brothers towards the stairs. "You do that. We're gonna get ready for class."

The boys jogged out of site leaving six very confused and worried teachers in their wake.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by uneventfully. Harry and his brothers sat together in each of the classes they shared, ignoring looks from their classmates. Harry's schedule was pretty light that first day, with Potions, charms, arithmancy, ancient ruins, and care of magical creatures.

Harry and Drake were the first ones into the potions room that morning, and received dirty looks from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for sitting together. Professor Snape made his usual dramatic entrance, and while he chose not to comment on Harry and Drake sitting together, he did raise his eye brows in suspicion.

"As you all know," he said in a low murmur, this year you will be taking your O.W.L.S the potions we will be brewing today is just the type of potion you might see on said exam." With the flick of his wand the instructions were on the board. "Pair up," he said and sat behind his desk.

"Add or stir?" Drake said.

"Flip you for it," Harry said taking out a gold gallon out of his pocket. Draco nodded. "Heads." He murmured, and sighed when the coin landed face down. He dutifully went back to the supply cabinet and grabbed what they needed.

At the end of the class, Snape was making his last rounds around the room criticizing as he went along.

"Your potion should be a light purple hue, Mr. Potter," he spat at Adam. "Not brown, it seems once again that you and Mr. Weasley cannot even concoct a simple Peace potion, what a pity. This mess you call a potion is worthless. Which means," he said a cleared their potion away, "a zero for the day and a two and a half feet of parchment on the correct way to brew this potion."

"But professor," Ron whined.

"And fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher.

Adam kicked Ron under their work table and Ron scolded and started cleaning up their work station.

When Snape, with his robes billowing behind him stalked over to Harry and Drakes table he was surprised to see that Drake and Harry were finished with their potion and were cleaning up their work station.

"Well, well, well." Snape said holding up the potion vial for inspection. "It seems," he drawled out gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "that the Conway brothers, despite the fact that one is a Gryffindor, can brew…an acceptable potion." Whispers swept over the dungeons, until Snape silenced them with a look. "Back to work," he yelled handing the vile back to Drake.

At the end of class, Harry lingered by the door while Drake stayed back to talk to Snape. "It's all settled," Drake said coming out. "Snape said we can use the one of the extra dungeons."

"Excellent," Harry said, and handed Drake his bag. "We'll get Nick and Jake and meet back down here at seven."

"Come on," Drake said, "we'll be late for class.

The two walked to class unaware that someone was watching him.

A:N/ Thanks to Machele for betaing 9/18/10


	4. Finding out

Disclaimer: for disclaimers see chap one. I borrowed a line from the movie "High Plains Drifter" and changed one word of it. The quote I used does not belong to me, nor do I own Clint Eastwood. I am making no money off of this, it is purely for fun. The quote I used is marked by

Later that night in a dark and cold manor, not far from the school, Voldemort had called a meeting. He sat pensive in his throne, wondering how months of planning could have gone so wrong. He had been trying to utilize the link between him and the blasted "boy who lived" for the past three months but all attempts have been blocked. But to his knowledge Adam Potter didn't know occumency.

"Tell me my ssservent," he hissed. "What have you learned about our precious boy who lived?"

Severus shifted in his spot on his knees. "The boy is as arrogant and self serving as ever my Lord. Dumbledore has approached me, and asked me to teach the boy occumency, but the boy is un-teachable."

"And I understand that there are four new sssssstudents at Hogwarts thissssss year."

"Yes, my Lord; Adam's brother, Harry, Lucius' son Draco, and two other pure blood boys, Neville Longbottom and Jacob Riley. There were adopted by Simon Conway, and the four go by his last name. Harry Conway shows a clear dislike for the Potters, and his brother. On the other hand he is very loyal to his adopted brothers and prefers their company over the rest of his dorm mates. All of the boys, to my understanding, have been trained by Simon Conway. To my knowledge they are very powerful."

"Does Harry Conway know occumency?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my Lord, Dumbledore attempted to get into Harry's mind, but was blocked. The headmaster was in pain from the attempt."

When Severus fished his statement, Voldemort shot of his chair. Severus inwardly flinched expecting the Cruciatus Curse, but when nothing happened, he dared a look up and found the Dark Lord pacing in front of his throne mumbling to himself. No one dared speak, soon their waiting came to an end, and Voldemort sat back down, a vicious smile beginning to creep over his snake like face.

"Harry Conway," he said and laughed as if the name was the funniest thing in the world. "Harry Conway is the boy who lived!"

Three hours after the Death Eater meeting ended, at the Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore was having a meeting of his own. He was pacing his office floor which wasn't an unusual occurrence for the aging head master. Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Professors McGonagall, and Snape, James and Lilly Potter, all sat perched at the end of their seats, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"It does answer a lot of questions, Headmaster," Snape said reasonably. "For months the Dark Lord has been trying to utilize a link he shares with Potter but has been blocked. Adam Potter has no training in occumency, so it only stands to reason that he is not-"

"Shut your mouth Snape!" James shouted. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder to calm the man, but it didn't work. James short out of his chair and stood nose to crooked nose with Snape.

"That's enough gentlemen. Let's not forget that we are all on the same side here."

The two men sat again, and Dumbledore followed suit looking all of his one hundred and fifty four years of age.

"Severus is right James," Dumbledore said solemnly.

Snape shot a crooked smile at James, who scowled in response.

"It does explain a lot of things," he said folding his hands together ignoring James and Snape for the moment. He stood again and walked over to his pensive reliving at Halloween fourteen years ago when Lilly came to him telling him that it was Adam that defeated Tom.

"Adam is fifteen years old," Dumbledore began softly. "He should have started coming into his powers by now, but hasn't. I see no change in his aura. It seems that of the two, Harry is the stronger. As he should be, seeing as how he was the first born. You see," he said turning around and facing the group again. "When Voldemort was banished, he transferred most of his powers into the child that was responsible for banishing him. If I had the chance to examine both boys then maybe…"

"It was Adam!" James shouted rising to his feet.

"But how can you be sure James? Neither you or Lilly were there when it happened."

Lilly put her face in her hands and started to sob. James put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Adam had started showing signs of magic before Harry," James said and swallowed hard. "When he and H-Harry would be playing together, Adam would cry for something that he wanted and suddenly it would just float over to him. We didn't ever see Harry perform accidental magic. We just assumed that he was late."

"And we all know hat happen when James _ass_umes things," Snape muttered darkly.

Dumbledore waved him off and sat back in his chair. "In the incident you spoke of, you said that Harry was also in the room with Adam when the toy floated over to him. And are you positive that it was Adam?"

James and Lilly looked at each other in confusion a moment, before James brought his hand up to his face and started rubbing his eyes hard.

"No," James whispered. "The next bough of incidental magic we saw from Adam came when he was seven. He was playing on my broom, and fell twenty feet, but instead of falling he floated slowly to the ground.

"So it could have been Harry?"

"Yes," Lilly softly said.

Dumbledore stood again, and started pacing. He turned to Minerva with a pleading look in his eyes. "Minerva, how would you characterize young Harry?"

"I cannot. The boy doesn't have my class until tomorrow. But I can tell you, from what I have observed that he has not socialized with any of the other boys in his dorm. Adam and Ron Weasly have made that somewhat…difficult."

"Adam? Being mean to Harry? Well it stops right now!"

Snape opened his mouth again to make another scathing remark, but Dumbledore silenced him with a look.

"Harry could very well be the boy who lived. Now what we need to do-"

But he was stopped but a shuffling sound from the corner of the room, and a small voice, "hem hem."

The group turned around to see Madam Umbridge, with quill and parchment in hand, occupying the corner of the room, with a watery smile on her face.

James, ignoring her for the moment stood to face Dumbledore, showing no fear for one of the most powerful wizards, the defeater of Grinwald, he spook. "I want Harry back, Albus. I want my son back."

While James continued ranting and raving no one seemed to notice that Madam Umbridge left as quietly as she came. She had a report to file to the minister. And boy was the Minister going to love this one.

The next morning, Harry made his way through the empty halls to breakfast when his brothers came running up to his. Harry stopped in concern and let his brothers pull him into an empty classroom before speaking.

"What's going on fella's?" Harry asked, waiting for his brothers to catch their breaths.

Nick handed him a copy of the daily profit and watched him with wide eyes. The headline read: HARRY POTTER, THE REAL BOY WHO LIVED!

Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it to the floor in disgust without reading what Rita had to say. Drake patted his shoulder comfortingly and sighed. "I've sent along a message to dad," he whispered gently.

Jake handed him a napkin full of toast which Harry grabbed gratefully. "We figured you'd want to avoid the great hall, Shadow." Jake said using the nick name that Harry had gotten when he was younger. The four walked out of the abandoned classroom and outside where they began their morning work out.

When they returned to the school after performing some cleaning and freshening charms on themselves, they grabbed their books and headed to class. Harry and Drake were the first to arrive in Transfiguration and sat in the back row and waited silently for they rest of the students to arrive.

The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin's piled in a short time later, each student eyeing Harry warily. Even McGonagall eyes seemed to linger on him longer. When the class was over an hour and a half later after a brutal note taking session Harry and Drake left quickly, but were accosted outside the door by Adam, Ron and Hermione. Adam pushed Harry and Drake into the wall before either boy could react. A large group of students made a circle around the five and were eager to see if any punches would be thrown. Although Hermione tried to be the voice of reason, seeing Jake and Nick coming through the crowd to help defend their brothers, she quickly shut her mouth, knowing a fight was inevitable at the point. Ginny also wormed her way through the crowd and stood on the other side of Adam, her wand raised.

Ron leveled his wand at the four, and Jake grinned. "In a minute," he said moving to stand right in front of Ron. "You're gonna look pretty silly with that wand sticking out of your ass." Jake said in his best Clint Eastwood voice. Ron gulped hard, but did not lower his wand.

"There a problem here boys?" Nick said leaning back against the wall with his thumbs tucked in his pocket.

In response, Adam threw a crumpled up copy of the daily profit at Harry. Making no move to catch it, Harry let the paper slide to the floor, his eyes never leaving Adam's.

"What in the hell are you trying to do Conway? Take credit for something _you_ didn't do?" Adam spat leveling his wand at his estranged brother.

"What you didn't get the memo?" Drake said in mock surprise. "It was Harry all along that saved your sorry ass for Voldywarts," Drake said ignoring the gasps and scream from one girl at the name.

Adam and Ron raised their wands again at the two boys, and were surprised that the four brothers didn't attempt to raise theirs. Adam, thinking that the four knew that they could never beat anyone as strong as him, lowered his wand and smirked at the four.

"And let me guess," Adam began, smiling widely. "You think that the sorting hat was talking about you four? As if you-" Adam said snorting.

"Boy, don't you catch on quickly," Drake cut in sarcastically not letting Adam finish the remark.

Finally, Hermione had enough. "Ron! Adam! Stop it this instant! You'll get in trouble. Honestly Ron, you're a prefect! You could lose your badge for fighting in the halls!"

Ignoring her, Adam stepped forward, nose to nose with Harry and whispered. "Just give me a reason," Adam murmured. "Any reason at all, and I'll make you wish you had never stepped foot in this school. This is _my _school. So who the hell cares if you are _the boy who lived_," Adam said sneering at the title. "You're still a nobody, whose own parents didn't even want him."

Next to him Ron snorted, while the crowd gasped at Adam's admission. Was it true? Was Harry the real boy who lived?

"You wanna fight?" Harry whispered dangerously. "Well then bring it on. But just for kicks," Harry said holding up his hands before Adam could speak. "Let's make it an official duel. I Harry Conway challenge you Adam Potter to a duel. A no holds bared, anything but the unforgivables. To be held tonight after dinner in the great hall. Do you accept," Harry said holding out his wand.

Even though Hermione was whispering furiously in his ear, he held out his wand to Harry's. "I accept," he said. "And I chose Ron as my second."

"And I chose Nick as mine," Harry said.

Ron and Adam scoffed. "As if a Hufflepuff could beat me," Ron said and laughed.

Nick replied, "Underestimating your opponents could be very dangerous for your health Weasley."

Ron scoffed again but didn't reply.

Ron and Nick put their wands atop of Harry's and Adam's, sealing the pact.

Harry nodded and drew his wand away. "I'll go and let Dumbledore know. He said and walked away leaving his twin wondering just what he had gotten into.

Ron sneered at Nick, "as if a Hufflepuff could beat a Gryffindor. Ha!"

Nick merely smiled back, Ron was about to get his ass kicked. Nick would make sure of it.

A/N: So what should happen at the duel? Should Ron and Nick fight or should it be just Adam and Harry? Please review, all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. Facing the Past

See chap one for disclaimers and bottom for authors note

111111111111

The school was abuzz that day with news of the impending fight. And although Dumbledore tried to convince both parties to not fight, he found himself looking forward to the match. He needed to see just how powerful Harry Conway was if he was to be of any use in the war.

11111111111111111111

DADA couldn't have ended soon enough for Harry. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's piled out of the room, but James, apprehensively called Harry back. It was the first time, he realized, that he had spoken to his son in fourteen years.

"Sit down," he finally whispered.

Harry sat wordlessly. As a student, he had to listen, but no one could make him talk.

It may have been fourteen years since James had seen Harry, but it hadn't been that long for Harry.

_Flashback…_

_Harry was ten, sitting in at the kitchen table of the families modest three story home. He was currently picking the lint off of the table cloth, trying desperately to ignore his parents. Although it wasn't their fault, Harry knew. It was his; he just had to ask._

_His parents tried hard to explain in some sugar coated way why his biological parents abandoned him, but it proved to difficult, so Simon finally laid out the cold hard truth for his son. _

_Harry wanted to scream and shout. Why? Why was the fact the Adam was the "boy who lived" made Harry worthless? And the fact that Adam wasn't even "the boy who lived," made everything even more confusing. _

"_I want to see them," he finally whispered his eyes never leaving the table. He just couldn't bring himself to face the people that took him in and loved him as if he were there own. To him, they were his real parents. But he just had to know. He just had to see for himself. _

"_Why?" his father had asked, fearing that Harry would decide that he didn't want to live with them anymore._

"_I just have to see. I just have to know what their like, and why. Why they gave me up."_

"_Okay," his mother whispered back just as softly._

"_Elaine!" Simon yelled in surprise._

"_Simon, we can't protect him forever. One day he will have to return to Britain. And see those people again. He should do this now, to be prepared for that meeting. If we take him now, under a disguise, then they'll never know. And Harry can see just who those people are."_

_Simon sighed and ran a hand through his wavy auburn hair. "You're right," he said. "He should go."_

_So early the next morning, it was decided that Harry and Elaine would travel to Britain and see the Potters, while Simon would remain at home with the rest of the boys. Harry's brothers at first had fought the decision, but they agreed that if all of them went, it would look suspicious. _

_Harry and Elaine found the three Potters easily enough on the cold and rainy day in December. It was just three days before Christmas, and the Potters were out shopping for gifts. Elaine, being the expert in Charms that she was put a glamour on Harry and herself, which Harry thought didn't look bad._

"_There they are," Elaine murmured._

_The Potters were sitting in the Leakey Cauldron having lunch, talking loudly._

"_Adam," his father said patting him on the back, "my future Quidditch star, what would you like for Christmas this year?"_

"_The newest racing broom of course," Adam answered immediately, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be getting the most expensive things. _

_Lilly laughed at her son's antics, and looked over at Harry and Elaine, and a sudden sense of de' ja' vu. "Excuse me," she said walking over to the pair. Harry stiffened beside Elaine, but Lilly didn't seem to notice, as she kept her eyes trained on Elaine. "Have we met?" she asked her hands folding together. _

"_Why, Lilly Evens!" Elaine said in surprise, "well, I'll be! I have seen you since we graduated._

"_Paula? Paula Charles? Is that really you?"_

_The two women hugged like they have been friends all their lives. Harry stood their surprised, but kept his face blank as Lilly introduced his mother to James and Adam. _

_The Potter's greeted Harry, who Elaine introduced as Brian, with warmth not knowing that he was indeed their son. _

_They joined the Potter's for lunch, and Harry had the chance to observe the three._

"_I cannot believe you moved, and to America of all places!" Lilly said in surprise. _

_While the three adults talked, Adam rounded up on Harry taking in Harry's appearance. "Do you even know who I am?"_

_Harry shook his head and decided to play dumb. _

"_I'm Adam Potter," he whispered. "The boy who lived" I defeated The Dark Lord when I was just one year old."_

_Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you," Harry said. "So," he said casually, trying to down play his nervousness, "any brothers or sisters?"_

_Adam looked at his parents who were still in deep conversation, and shrugged. "I did," he whispered trying not to draw the attention of his parents. "But Mom and Dad sent him away after I defeated The Dark Lord."_

"_Why?" Harry asked._

_Adam shrugged and took a swig of his butter beer. "Don't know. They just said it wasn't important, and not to worry about it. I just kinda figured…" but Adam didn't finish, not knowing how much to tell a boy that he had just met. But Harry wasn't stupid by any means. He knew what Adam was going to say, that it wasn't the subject that wasn't important. It was Harry. Harry wasn't important. _

_Harry sent a pleading look at his mother and she nodded and excused herself and Harry telling the Potters that they still had much to do. _

"_Nice to meet you Brian," James said holding out his hand._

_Harry took his father's hand and shook it numbly not bothering to answer._

_When Harry and Elaine were out of the pub and far enough away from the Ally she took off the disguises and pulled her son into a tight hug._

"_Are you alright?" she asked. _

_Harry shook his head, not finding any words to express how he was feeling about the whole encounter._

"_Let's go home mom," he whispered. "I want to go home."_

_Elaine Conway, not knowing any other way to help her son, obliged. _

_End of Flashback…_

"I know there's no excuse…" James began, but stopped and sighed frustrated. It was obvious to Harry that James had rehearsed this, but was failing miserably. "I know what Adam had said to you in the hall way this morning. And I know he was wrong to say it, and he has been punished."

Harry resisted the urge to snort in disbelieve-meant.

"But I need to ask you to back out of this duel. Whatever the problem is between you and Adam, we can fix it. There is just no need to fight."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. If James thought that Harry was just going to back down from this fight, then he was dumber then he looked. But Harry said nothing.

"Harry please. I know it is difficult to understand why your mother and I…why we….well you know. But please, you must forgive us."

This time, Harry couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"You want me to forgive you? To forgive you about something that you can't even say? The answer is no. No I don't forgive you, and no I will not back down from this fight. This conversation is over," he said and left, ignoring James' pleas for him to say.

He ran all the way to the unused classroom in the dungeons where he and his brothers had planned to meet, only to see a fourth person standing in the room. Harry stopped in his tracks and gasped in surprised. "Dad!"

After the initial shock wore off, Harry joined his brother in hugging his dad. Simon looked each of them critically, before smiling.

"Well school doesn't seem to be treating you that bad," he said reasonably ruffling Drake's hair.

"Hey!" he said, and tried to fix his mussed hair. "Lay off the spikes!"

"Yeah," Jake teased. "You know it takes Drake hours upon hours to fix his hair in the morning." Jake laughed but ducked as Drake took a swing at him.

"Easy boys," Simon said.

As he took a look around the room, and looked over the boys gear all over the room, he shook his head and smiled. Some things, he thought, never changed.

They all took seats in some chairs that Simon conjured and took the time before dinner to catch up. Harry told them about the meeting he had with James. Simon listened carefully and in the end, comforted his son, who was trying his best not to show his emotions.

"You did good son, I'm proud of you. Now," he said and looked at his watch. "There's about fifteen minutes until dinner, so why don't the four of you work on your meditation. Clearing your minds will help you with tonight."

Drake snorted. "Yeah, I heard that Granger has Potter and Weasley locked up in the library."

Simon nodded, but didn't seem too concerned. "I'm going to go have a chat with our favorite headmaster. You four stay hear until diner."

"Yes sir," the four said in unison and conjured the chairs into mats.

Simon took one last look at his boys and left. Although it did not show, Simon Conway was blind with anger. There was no way in hell that he was going to let these people walk all over his son. If his sons were going to be going to this school, then some things were going to change.

Simon Conway was a man with a mission, with a flick of his wrist the stone stair case that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office leaped aside. He stormed up the stairs, but still had the decency to knock.

"Come in," was the muffled reply.

Simon wasted no time in barging in the office, surprised to see not just the headmaster there, but the Potter's, Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Sprout Filtwick, and Prescott.

Perfect, he thought.

Albus Dumbledore a man of one hundred and fifty four years jumped from his seat like he hadn't done since he was twenty. "Simon Conway," he whispered.

"Dumbledore," Simon said not bothering to cover up the hate in his voice.

The professor, minus the Potter's looked at the man with a sense of awe and fear. They had heard just how powerful the man was, and seeing the Conway boys, they knew that the man standing before them had taught them well. Simon conjured a chair and sat down stiffly, waiting for Dumbledore to regain his ability to speak.

Dumbledore sat down gracefully behind his desk and put on his grandfatherly smile and looked over at Simon, his blue eyes giving off a slight twinkle.

"Simon Conway, what a pleasant surprise. Can I offer you some tea?"

Simon shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I've been hearing things Dumbledore. You know with a few words to the minister, I could pull my boys out of this school no questions asked, and there wouldn't be thing one that you could do about it," he said in a low threatening voice.

Dumbledore was momentarily speechless. He had tried to talking Cornelius Fudge not an hour ago to try and help the Potter's regain custody of Harry, and had been rudely informed that there was absolutely no chance of that ever happening.

"Surely, Simon we can come to some sort of agreement," Albus said reasonably, eliciting a gasp of shock from the Potter's.

Though keeping a relatively calm appearance, inside Lilly was seething. Albus had promised to get Harry back home where he belonged. Lilly knew enough to keep quiet, but later, when this…this man left, Albus Dumbledore would be seeing another side of Lilly Potter that he had never seen before.

Simon watched Lilly with an amused expression on his face. The woman looked madder than hell, even if she didn't seem to be showing it. "You find," he started slowly, taking his time so that everybody would be able to hear him. "That the contract and the adoption papers that James Potter signed fourteen years ago stated "that under no circumstance would the Potter's ever regain custody of their child." The contract was signed with a blood oath, and will hold up in any court." Simon said, watching James as he remembered, and hung his head as Lilly gave him a scathing look.

"What is it that you want, Simon?" Dumbledore said, sounding somewhat annoyed, losing the twinkle in his eyes.

"I want you to leave my son's alone. I know that it was recently released that Harry is the boy who lived. But that doesn't give you the right to start meddling in his life. You think you know so much about his destiny old man, but you would be surprised as to how much I know, more importantly, how much he knows. So I am warning you now, all of you," he said looking directly at James and Lilly. "Stay out of their lives. When the time comes, we'll all do what we have to, but not a second before then."

"But if you know so much," Dumbledore countered. "Then you would agree that for his own safety, that Harry should be trained."

"By whom, you perhaps with your lapdogs over here, who obey your every whim?" he said gesturing the group of professors. "I think not. My boys are fine. As I'm sure you'll see for yourself after dinner tonight. Word of this duel between Harry, Nick, Ron Weasley, and Adam Potter is on every student's lips. And as far as I know, Hermione Granger has Weasley and Potter locked up in the library studying. I'll of course," he said making it look as if it were an afterthought, "be staying for the duel."

"You can't do that!" Lilly snapped, and while the others jumped at her outburst, Simon remained still. "Tell him he can't do that," she said looking at Dumbledore. But before Dumbledore had a chance to reply, another voice filled the room, as the sliding staircase came to a halt in front of the open door.

"Oh but he can," Cornelius Fudge said with Madam Umbridge in tow.

A:N/ Okay, so I know you guys were ready for the fight scene, but honestly this is a nine page update and I just couldn't fit anymore in so what I'll do, since you guys have been so great for reviewing, I'll give you a little taste of the next chap. I promise the next chap will be the big fight. Please be kind and review.

…_..Harry held up his wand, "do you yield?" he asked in a low almost whispering voice._

_Adam shook his head and melted the ice, so all that remained was a puddle of water. His ankle still throbbed, and Adam was sure it was sprained, but he couldn't give up now. He couldn't let this reject best him. They had been fighting now for almost twenty minutes, and both boys knew that it was time to end this…._


	6. A time to fight

See chap one for standard disclaimers

Cornelius walked into the room and conjured a chair for himself, Madam Umbridge doing the same. He removed his Bowlers hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief that he had removed from his pocket.

"Cornelius, this is quiet a surprise," Dumbledore said, wondering how in the hell he was going to get himself out of this mess.

"Albus," Cornelius acknowledged taking in the presence of the other people in the room. "Simon," he said nodding his head. "Glad to see you made it here."

There was a collective gasp that rippled through the room. How did Simon Conway know the minister so well?

"Is there something I should know," Dumbledore said, hating to be left out of the loop.

"Not at the moment," Fudge said, holding an air of authority that he hadn't ever used on Dumbledore. In the past, Cornelius had always come to Albus for help, but after his meeting today with Simon Conway, Cornelius Fudge found something that he hadn't had since he had decided to run for minister; backbone.

Dumbledore looked at the two men, and knew what had happened.

"Very well," he said, having no other choice.

Dinner that night was quiet. On any other night, there would be an endless stream of chatter, but not tonight. Tonight every spare inch of bench was taken. Every student had come to dinner tonight, the silence was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

Every student knew that The Conway brother's father was sitting at the head table. He sat far away from Dumbledore, in between Snape and Hagrid.

By the time that the last dessert dish was cleared away, everyone was waiting with a sort of nervous excitement. Finally Dumbledore stood and asked all of the students to step away from the tables. Clearing the three other tables away, he transfigured the Gryffindor table into a dueling platform.

"I will now ask, that the duelers please step forward," Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione grabbed Ron and Adam once more, whispering fervently to them, in a last ditch effort to help. Nick and Harry ambled up the platform, with only nods from their bothers and father. Though the Conway brothers seemed to be outcasts in the short time they have been at Hogwarts, the Hufflepuff's rallied around Nick, hoping that finally their house could claim some small bit of glory.

Adam and Ron were dressed in their Gryffindor robes while Harry and Nick were dressed in wife beater tee's and loose dark sweat pants, hair spiked and muddled, popping blue bubble gum. The students pointed and whispered, surprised to see that both boy were sporting tattoos. Though no one could make out exactly what the boys had, they could see an outline of something on each of the boys back. Adam and Ron seemed a little put off by what the two were wearing, but said nothing.

The dueler's met in the middle of the platform and gave a slight nod to each other, before turning and walking to their spots. Ron and Nick stood behind a designated line and waited to be sent in.

"Young Mr. Potter and Mr. Conway will begin," Dumbledore said and nodded.

The fight had begun.

Each raised their wands at the same time, but Harry stalled, letting Adam shot the first curse. He blocked it easily enough with a shield, and without anyone noticing, he took a step forward. And so the fight went on. Harry stayed mostly on the defensive side putting up more blocks and dodging more curses that he fired them.

When Adam fired a nasty curse at Harry he saw it to late, concentrating on his next move, he didn't have time to put up a block, so he readied himself to dodge it and did a back flip at the last second, watching as the red light skimmed over his nose. The students clapped and cheered, but no one was really sure if it was for the curse that Adam fired or for the amazing dodge that Harry did.

Harry kept on Advancing on every shot that he fired, and when Adam finally started to notice Harry closing in on him, it seemed to be too late to do anything about. And while Adam though he had the upper hand, and was plotting his next moves to finish this fight, he never saw the blue green curse fly towards him. He braced himself for impact and was surprised when nothing happened. Harry relaxed his stance, and when Adam took a step to fire another curse, he ended up sprawled on the platform floor, holding his throbbing ankle. Harry had transfigured the floor into a sheet of ice.

Harry held up his wand, "do you yield?" he asked in a low almost whispering voice.

Adam shook his head and melted the ice, so all that remained was a puddle of water. His ankle still throbbed, and Adam was sure it was sprained, but he couldn't give up now. He couldn't let this reject best him. They had been fighting now for almost twenty minutes, and both boys knew that it was time to end this.

Adam fired a slashing curse, eliciting gasps from the crowd. Albus sat forward in his seat, but sighed in relief as Harry easily deflected it. Harry muttered a retaliation curse, sending Adam flying backwards. Harry asked again if Adam wanted to yield, but the Gryffindor shook his head and fired another curse at Harry that seemingly missed by a mile.

Harry shook his head and muttered something that Adam couldn't quiet get, and before he knew it he was surrounded by six grim's. But they didn't look anything at all like Adam's Godfather, no these Grim's were mean and foaming at the mouth. Harry held up his wand again, and before Adam could react, he felt his wand being ripped out of his hand. The dogs circled him, poised and ready to attack, and as Harry held up his wand again, Adam was sure that he would order the dogs to attack.

Adam stole a quick look at the head table, and saw his mother clutching his father's arm in fear. His father held an unrecognizable expression on his face, somewhere between worry fear and awe. The headmaster was perched like a hawk at the edge of his seat watching them, no, watching Harry with immense concentration. His head of house was watching Harry with a mixture of awe and fascination. Adam shook his head bitterly. Although there was no was that Adam could talk his way out of this jam, he bitterly admitted defeat. Harry had bested him this time. But there was no way in hell that Adam would let this be the last of it.

"I yield and call in my second," Adam said holding up both hands.

With a lazy flick of his wand, the dogs disappeared and Harry threw Adam his wand back. "I call on my second to take my place," Harry said and stepped behind the line. Nick smiled and patted Harry on the back. The Hufflepuff's cheered as Nick stood and faced Ron.

Ron wasn't scared, though if he were smart, he should have been. Even though Nick Conway was indeed a Hufflepuff, he was not a castoff that no other house wanted. That was for damn sure. He stole a quick look at his brother who was watching a Hufflepuff a girl that always seemed to be watching him. Veronica Collin's, a native of Ireland watched him with fascination. Jake smiled widely at her and winked. If there were ever a ladies man, it would be Jake. Nick shook his head and turned back to Weasley.

Ron Weasley started off in the same fashion as Adam, firing off as many curses as he could. Nick deflected them all with a shield, and stopped to consider how to show the idiot Gryffindor that Hufflepuff's weren't weak.

"You know there are two kinds of duels, Weasley," Nick said putting up a second shield to block Ron's curse. He had spoken loud enough so that everyone could hear him. "My brothers and I," he said casting a protego sending Ron staggering backwards, "like the Clint Eastwood approach. The quick," he said casting a powerful stunner, causing Ron to fall face first to the ground, "and the dead," raising his wand again, making Ron's eyes widen in surprise. "Or in your case," he said and called for Ron's wand, fingering it in his hands when it came to him, "defeated."

The students who had been close enough to hear, busted out laughing, making Ron's face turn as red as his hair. Yes, Nick though smiling to himself, the weasel had been put in his place. As he stepped back behind the line after throwing Weasley's wand back to him, he knew he could have done worse to the Gryffindor boy, but he had a feeling that the real fight had really just begun.

Dumbledore stood and declared the Conway brother's the winners. The hall exploded in cheers, but instead of staying and reviling in their glory, they followed their father out of the hall, leaving Dumbledore watching them as they go.

Later that night, after the commotion had died down, and after their father had left, the boys, having two hours left until curfew, decided to use the abandoned dungeon for their nightly practice session, they knew as they trooped down to the room that their was someone following them, they were trying not to be seen, but the boys could feel the presence of another person, and ignored it. They would draw the unwanted intruder out in due time.

As the door to the unused classroom, which the boys dubbed The Quad, they moved around to set up their gear and cast silencing charms, locking charms, and other charms on the door to keep their follower out.

"You know," Jake said quietly after the last charm was cast. That's the third time this week we have been followed."

"Yeah," Nick said putting his wand back in his holster. "And considering we've only been here a week, that's pretty bad."

"Don't worry bro," Drake said patting him on the back. "We'll take care of it. Now let's just get to work."

Nick sighed, shook his head and sat down. He knew Drake was right, he just hoped they would find out who it was soon.

Later that same night, after hearing the results of the duel, and delivering out a few Cruciatus curses, Voldemort sat pensive in his throne. Harry Conway was turning out to be more powerful then he thought. And it angered him to no end. He needed that boy to set his plan in motion. But since the boys were trained in occumency, and there was no possible way of tracking down Simon Conway, he had to take more drastic steps to ensure the boy would go to the Department of Mysteries.

"Sssstep forward my ssspy," he hissed.

A lone cloaked figure stepped forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, before stepping back and kneeling in front of him.

"Yes my Lord," the spy said bowing.

Voldemort smiled a thin mischievous smile and continued, "You have been following the Conway brothers. Tell me, what have you learned?"

"My Lord, each morning the Conway brothers take to the Quidditch field for an early morning work out. They are quiet powerful, but I sense they hold much back. They mostly keep to themselves, not socializing with any of the other students. In class they are quiet and reserved. They only answer when called upon. And each night they meet in an unused classroom. My Lord I have not been able to find out what they do, for the charms they put on the door are strong. I cannot do too much without being detected."

The spy kneeled, ready for the Cruciatus curse, which came moments later. Voldemort yelled and threw more curses in anger and demanded to know what the Conway boys were doing.

All in all it seemed to be a very productive meeting.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor long after most students were asleep. Adam Potter was pacing. Replaying the conversation that he had with his parents earlier, he paced the well worn rug in the common room and planned.

_Flashback…_

"_Are you alright son?" Lilly asked once Adam had stepped through the portrait of the Potter's room._

"_Fine," he said and brushed off her approach to check him over._

"_Something on your mind son," James said slowly, knowing an outburst from his son was only moments away._

"_You want to tell me," he said spitting the words. "How in the hell, for my whole life you can push me, train me, and put me on this pedestal. Telling me that I'm the damn boy who lived, and then suddenly after fourteen year, you tell me "Oh sorry honey it wasn't you, it was your brother. You remember him? The one we gave up so that-" But he stopped, and rubbed his hand hard over his mouth._

"_Adam-" his mother tried, but Adam raised his hand to stop her._

"_You didn't want him. That's what you said; you said that you wanted me. And now, now I hear, not from you but from McGonagall, who just let it slip, that you were trying to get him back. What in the hell is going on."_

"_Son," James said but stopped. He didn't know what to say. He shook his head wondering how in the hell he was going to get out of this mess. He and Lilly decided to wait a little until things calmed down to tell Adam that they were going to try and regain custody of Harry. But when they got the final word, that such a thing would never happen. They decided to drop the matter all together._

_While Lilly told Adam as much, James took the moment to truly study his son. Adam Potter was a privileged boy. A privileged boy, James thought bitterly, and an arrogant one to boot. James knew as a boy he was an arrogant, self serving boy. And being that almost got someone killed. And he swore to himself that he would never let his sons grow to be that way. And as he looked now at his fifteen years old son, he knew he failed. But there was Harry, a quiet, powerful and very bitter boy. And no matter whom he called father, Harry would always be a Potter. He would always be James Potter's son._

_End of Flashback…._

Adam continued to pace, and stopped suddenly, knowing what he was going to do. He sat in his usual chair in front of the fireplace and smiled. He wasn't the son of a Marauder for nothing.

A/N: Hmm…I wonder who is following the Conway brothers and what they are doing in that unused classroom at night. Curious? All you have to do is review to find out. And just what are Fred and George up to?


	7. All in the Family

For disclaimers, see chapter one

111111111111111

Despite Adam Potter's plan for revenge, the next three months seemed to pass by uneventfully for the brothers. They continued their morning and nightly routine, but were still unable to find out who was tailing them. They had noticed that Dumbledore, though trying not to be obvious about it, was keeping a closer eye on the four, specifically Harry. The students as well, looked at the boys with greater respect, ignoring the pleas, protests, and the endless stream of bad things that Adam Potter had to say about it.

The closeness of the four, despite the fact that they were in separate houses, seem to ripple across the school. They weren't buying into the whole house rivalry thing and ignored any student who tried to "inform them of how the school worked." One could even say that the amount of fighting between the houses, specifically Syltherin and Gryffindor has lessened dramatically. The students had wondered if this new chance and these four boys had anything to do with what the sorting hat said.

As Christmas approached, there seemed to a mad scrambled to get things done before the break. OWLS loomed ahead for the fifth years, and despite the fact that Christmas was coming, the students were starting to feel the pressure.

The four brothers trooped up to the headmasters office one snowy afternoon, after a summons from the deputy head mistress.

"Harry, Jake, Draco, Neville, welcome!" He said standing up and motioning them to the four chairs that he conjured for them.

"It's Drake," Drake said slumping down in his chair.

"Nick," Nick said agitated, dropping into the seat next to Jake.

"Of course, my apologies Drake, Nick," the headmaster said and sat again. "Tea, lemon drops?" He asked offering the dish to them; they eyed the candy dish carefully and shook their heads.

"We don't take our candy tainted," Jake said.

"Tainted," McGonagall sputtered. "Mr. Conway I don't where you get the idea-"

But Dumbledore stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Very perceptive boys, but I assure you that they are just dipped in a mild calming charm. You have no idea how nervous some students get-"

"Yeah that must explain the truth serum they were "dipped" in too huh?" Drake said smirking.

It was on the tip of Dumbledore's tongue to ask how they knew, but he shook his head and put the dish away, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of the brothers.

"I was wondering what your plans were for the holiday," he asked his eyes giving off that famous grandfatherly twinkle. "I saw that your names were not on the sign up sheet to stay-"

"Which is probably because we're not," Jake said. "And I don't think it's any business of yours what we do over our break."

"Mr. Conway that is enough, I will not tolerate anymore of this disrespect towards the headmaster. Fifteen points will be deducted from Ravenclaw and I think a detention with Mr. Filch after the holidays would suffice." McGonagall said crossing her arms across her chest.

Jake shrugged, and shut his mouth.

"Mr. Conway, ah Nick," he said again addressing Nick. "I have recently been in contact with your Grandmother, who was wondering if you would be open to the idea of visiting her over the break."

But before Nick could open his mouth to reply, the fireplace roared to life, and out came an old haggard woman with a gaudy bird on her hat. "Where is he Dumbledore, where is my grandson?"

Dumbledore sat forward in her seat and gestured the old woman to sit down. Augusta Longbottom, a woman of seventy four years, sat down, her bones creaking at the movement. She cast a long look at the four well built boys who sat opposite her, looking for her grandson. She had to admit though, that all of the boys looked somewhat the same. The one sitting at the far end, a boy with bright blond and reddish hair standing up in spikes, cold blues eyes and a slight smirk on his face gave her a wary look.

The boy sitting next to him, she knew right away. Harry Potter seemed to stand out with his jagged lightning shaped scar. His hair was short and spiky like the others, but he had this look about him, a look of power and danger, that made her a bit wary of the boy who called her grandson a brother.

The boy next to Harry was a bit taller than the others, with soft brown eyes, and a dangerous smile, it was clear that he must be the ladies man of the group, but Augusta Longbottom was sure that he couldn't have been her grandson, and when she turned to the last of the four boys, she was sure that he was Neville Longbottom.

He sat with his arms crossed over his chest giving the headmaster a scathing look. Like the others, he radiated power and danger. Augusta was momentarily breathless, wondering how on earth he could be so powerful. Sure, Frank and Alice were no doubt powerful wizards, but it was obvious that Neville could give them both a run for their money. Her eyes swelled with tears. As she looked at the boy, no young man that sat in front of her, she couldn't have been more proud at whom he had become. Neville Longbottom was going to be a powerful wizard, she was sure of it.

"Augusta, what brings you here? I thought we had come to an agreement-" Dumbledore started, but Augusta stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"My Grandson has finally come to Hogwarts. It has been over fourteen years since I have last seen him. Did you think I was going to wait at home and twiddle my thumbs while you buttered him up for me? I think not. I am here to see my grandson, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"Not to break up this whole family reunion thingy here, but my brothers and I have a train to catch," Jakes said standing up, his brothers following suite.

"Sit down Mr. Conway!" McGonagall said, obviously at the end of her rope.

"Our father won't be very pleased that we've missed the train," Drake said in a low threatening voice, "not pleased at all."

"You'll leave when you are dismissed!" McGonagall said her voice firm.

Harry gave the headmaster a calculating looking, cocking his head to the side, before laughing softly. "He's trying to make us miss the train on purpose. That way we have to remain here over break where he can keep an eye on us."

Nick scoffed, "he obviously thinks we're stupid, or our father is."

"Obviously," Jake said agreeing with him. "To bad he doesn't realize that we have alternate forms of transportation."

"Alternate forms of transportation? What do you mean?" Dumbledore said debating on whether or not to try legilimency again.

"That's for us to know," Harry said slyly, "and for you to never to find out. It's none of your damn business. And we are going home, end of discussion."

"Surly Harry, you would consider spending the holiday with your parents and brother. You parents would love to have the chance to get to know you. Why your mother just told me this morning that-"

"Save it," Harry said with venom in his voice.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, throwing up his hands in defeat. He just had to win the trust of Harry Potter. But he just didn't know how.

"Neville," Augusta said, addressing her grandson. And before he could react, she pulled him into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you," she whispered. "I just wanted you to know that."

"It's Nick," he said gruffly. "I go by Nick."

She nodded, though not really understanding. She pulled a small package wrapped in soft brown paper, and gave it to him, and left without another word. She tried dutifully to hold back her tears, but as Nick watched her leave he saw a few escape, running down her wrinkled face.

"Well that was touching," he said with a note of sarcasm in his voice. He turned back to Dumbledore and McGonagall, and smirked at their shocked faces. It wouldn't do them any good to know how he was really feeling. He fell back into his chair and watched as Jake threw yet another fit about having to stay here. Sighing, the headmaster dismissed them, looked as defeated and old as ever.

The four walked down the hall way to the entrance hall in silence, knowing that the walls, as well as the portraits had ears, and were prone to telling the headmaster. They stayed silent until they found a compartment in the train, and after casting several listening charms on it, were finally able to let down their guard a bit.

"Don't get it," Nick said shaking his head. "I just don't get it."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jake quipped, earning a punch in the arm from his brother.

"What don't you get?" Drake asked.

Nick ran his hand unconsciously over the package from his Gran. He wouldn't open it until his father had a chance to inspect it for any unwanted charms or curses.

"Why Dumbledore would want to split me up from you guys. What is his motive?"

"Maybe he didn't have one. Maybe your Gran had heard you were back and wanted to see you. Maybe it is just as simple as that." Jake reasoned.

"No," Nick said shaking his head turning towards Jake. "What about Shadow then? Dumbledore knew of Harry's animosity towards them. Why would he try and force him onto them?"

The boys shook their heads, at a loss of any ideas. Harry was about to speak, when the door to their compartment was ripped open.

Adam and Ron stepped into the compartment; Ron hesitated a bit, eyeing Nick carefully.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the Conway brothers the four most popular students in Hogwarts. All hail the kings of-"

"You don't want to finish that," Drake said leaning back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

"What are you gonna do about it pretty boy? Huh?"

Drake merely laughed.

"What you think you can take me? What about you Harry? How about a rematch? We both know that you cheated last time, how's about a rematch?"

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Give it up Potter; I kicked your ass in that last match, just save it."

Adam leveled his wand at Harry, Ron, after hesitating did the same. Fred and George, who were passing by, causing trouble no doubt, saw the commotion and opened the compartment door. Harry and his brothers remained seat, their wands tucked away, showing no interest at all in fighting the boys.

"Oi, what's going on in here you lot?" Fred said, shoving his younger brother out of the way so he could get a better view of what was going on.

"Hey," Ron protested trying to shove his brother out of the way, but to no avail.

"So," Fred started smiling at the four brothers.

"You must be-" George continued.

"The Conway brothers," they finished together.

"Wicked show you two put on," Fred said looking at Nick and Harry.

Adam Potter stood there with his jaw agape. Fred and George were supposed to be his friends, how dare they take sides with the reject.

He was about to say as much, but the twins had left, casually talking about scaring a few of the first years.

After returning to there own compartment, Adam seethed the rest of the way home, ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to figure out what was wrong.

He was met at the station by his God father who knew at once that Adam was angry about something and did his best to out a smile on the boys face. But Adam saw right through the facade, knowing that Sirius was searching the crowd for the one and only Harry Conway.

Adam grabbed his trunk with a sigh and waited for Sirius to shrink it before putting it in his pocket. It was going to be a long holiday. And with his parents staying at the school until tomorrow, Adam knew that his parents and his Godfather would want to know everything that Adam knew about Harry Conway.

Damn him, Adam though with a sigh. Damn that Harry Conway.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please be kind and review. What should happen when Ron and Nick square off in the next chap? Is it a kicking time? Tell me what you think. Not many people commented on their thoughts as to what the boys were doing in that unused potions class room before curfew. I can safely say that it is relevant and will explain a lot in future chaps. Please be kind and leave a review.


	8. The Plans that we make

See chap one for disclaimers, and bottom for authors note. And please leave a review.

1111111111111111111

Despite the boy's annoyance at having to return to school after the diminutive winter break, they seemed eager to return to their peers. Their father had informed them, as the minister had informed him, that there was to be a school dance to be held on Valentine's Day. The brothers were thrilled and were eager to find partners. Since the dance had yet to be announced, they had the chance to get the first pick of the ladies.

Jake had been hanging around outside of the great hall for almost half an hour now, waiting for a certain Hufflepuff girl to exit the hall. She did so, twenty minutes later, when Jake was about to give up. Surrounded by friends, Jake, with an easy smile, graciously steered her away from her friends and to a small secluded corner.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said holding out his hand. "Jake Conway."

"V-Veronica Collin's, it's nice to meet you," she said blushing.

"Collin's…Hmm…Gaelic, if I'm not mistaken, it means…holly?"

Veronica looked surprised, "yeah. How did you know that?"

Jake laughed. "And Veronica means truth and purity," he said looking at her with an appraising eye. "It seems to fit," he said making her blush even harder.

"I wanted to ask if you had heard about the Valentines Day ball that is coming up," he asked, trying desperately to act casual. His brothers had labeled him a "ladies man" but that still didn't mean he didn't get nervous when asking a girl out.

"No," she said breaking him out of his thoughts. Catching on to what he was trying to ask her, she blushed again, trying to keep her voice steady. "I hadn't heard. Why?"

"Well I was wondering of you would want to go with me. To the ball that is, unless of course you had someone else in mind."

Veronica gave him a calculating stare. "I don't really know you to well," she said after a moment of thought.

Jake grinned and looped his arm through hers. "Well let's fix that, shall we?"

Taking her books in his other hand, he walked her to his next class.

By lunch time the news of the ball had spread like wild fire. Drake had asked confronted Susan Bones at lunch time, and she agreed to be his date. Nick had cornered Daphne Greengrass, and the end of Charms. Both girls agreed to be Drake and Nick's date for the ball.

Harry of course, decided to wait to ask someone. And while he knew that he could have any girl that he wanted, he wanted to keep his date a surprise. Adam had asked Ginny Weasley to the ball, and while he wasn't who she fell for, she happily agreed. Ron, even though he really wanted to ask Hermione, chickened out every time, and she ended up getting a date, although she kept it a secret. Of course that only started a wildfire of rumors of who they were dating.

The brothers caught up with each other before dinner and seemed to be in deep conversation when Adam and his lackey Ron walked over top the group. "Well, well, well look who we have here, the Conway brothers. Gonna call you mommy and ask her to take you to the dance? Oh wait, I forgot, she's dead." Adam smiled and Ron sniggered behind him.

Jake stepped forward and stood face to face with Adam, his face set with a grim determination. "If you know what's good for you, you'll back off right now. I have no qualms about killing you; it's just one less asshole in the world."

Adam brandished his wand and leveled it at Jake. Harry was trying hard to control his anger, and kept quiet, knowing that Jake could handle himself. And only when Ron rose his wand did Nick step forward, looking Ron square in the eye. "I was quiet lenient on you the last time we met Weasley. But you raise you wand at my brother, and you'll find that I won't be quiet as nice to you this time."

Ron gulped hard, but didn't put his wand down.

Adam, knowing that he was out numbered, put his wand down and stalked away, but not before saying, "you time is coming soon dear brother, you just wait and see. And this time, you won't have your brothers to hide behind."

Drake sighed and shook his head. "We really need to teach that kid a lesson. He obviously doesn't know who he's messing with. You okay there Shadow?"

Harry shook his head. "I have an idea," he said motioning his brothers for them to follow him. "Come on; let's go talk to Dumbledore about the ball."

Fred and George Weasley, future business men had a pool going on who Harry was taking to the ball. Harry and his brothers took the whole thing in great stride, but seeing as how most of the students betted that he was taking Hermione, she didn't find it very funny. And in the weeks leading up to the ball found the students in panic to get ready.

Of course not far from the castle, another type of affair was being planed, but it wasn't going to be that romantic type of atmosphere that the headmaster was planning on. No, this get together was being planned my Voldemort.

"My sssserventssss," he hissed one night at a death eater meeting. "Are the plans in place?"

Peter Pettigrew shakily stepped forward. "Y-yes master, I did just as you asked."

"Ssseverus ssstep forward," Snape stood forward, kneeling and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "What news do you have Dumbledore and his order?"

"My lord, Dumbledore has sent men to guard something at the department of mysteries. I do not know yet what he is so desperately trying to hide. Only a select few know of the item."

"Crucio! You have had ample time to find out what the old man is hiding! I will give you another week to find out, or you will answer to me!"

Once Snape got off the floor he again kneeled in from of Tom and whispered. "Yes lord, thank you my lord for being so kind."

He dismissed all of his followers but one.

Voldemort favored the spy with one of his cruel and snake like smiles, and motioned the spy to step forward. "Ssspy," he hissed, "ssstep forward and report."

The spy stepped forward, bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "Master, I thank you for choosing me worthy of this task. I have much to report my lord. Dumbledore had tried to convince the Conway brother to stay in the castle over the holiday. He brought Neville Longbottom's grandmother to the castle to try and convince her grandson to go home with her, they resisted his pleas and left, he still does not know where they live. When they returned the Conway brothers have struck some sort of deal with Dumbledore concerning the Valentines Ball, but he has not shared the plans with the rest of the staff."

Voldemort sat back in his throne and mulled over the information given to him. "The Conway brothers have no interest in their living relatives…but if they were captured it might persuade them…"

Voldemort sprang to his feet and paced around the small darkened throne room. Stopping abruptly he sat back down and smiled. Turning to his spy he said, "Gather four teams of ten. The Conway brother might not be interested in their families now, but let's see how they react to what I have planed." Laughing he dismissed his spy to continue to plan his own Valentines Day surprise.

11111111111111111111111111

As January flew to an end and February fell in full swing, the ball was fast approaching and students and teachers alike gave in from the futile attempts at schoolwork, with the exception of Snape, who worked them harder the ever, using OWLS as an excuse. And noting believe Harry's story about his "mystery date" most of the girls and surprisingly even some of the boys approached him. All of whom he politely told that he had already had a date. But even though it put most of the students off, for one student it did not. Adam Potter was as determined as ever to ruin the big event for Harry. But since Harry never strayed far from his brothers, he knew he would have to be sneaky and tactful about this. Since Hermione would not help him, he and his other dorm mates, Ron, Seamus, and Dean agreed to help.

Adam Potter grinned as he watched his brother entered the common room, arms laden with books. Harry ignored his dorm mates and headed up to the dorm. Adam, Ron, Dean and Seamus talked late into the night with Hermione looking on crossly watching the boys conspire. Adam tossed in old tattered book on the table in between the boys.

"What's this?" asked Seamus, picking up the book and thumbing through it.

"The Marauders best pranks," Adam said proudly as if he were holding the jewel of the Nile. The boys gasped, and Adam widened his smile. "My Father gave this to me this past summer, and told me to put it to good use. Can't disappoint dear old Dad, now can I?"

1111111111111111111111111

It seemed that so much was happing over the next few weeks, with preparation for NEWTS, OWLS, end of the year exams, and of course, the Valentines Day ball that no one seemed to notice that all around the school, there was scheming.

Voldemort had his own party planned for V-Day, and knowing old Tom, it was nothing good. He held meeting up to three times a week now, planning for the big day, when he knew that Dumbledore would be occupied with other things.

Adam Potter had his own present awaiting his brother on Valentines Day. Adam was sure that Harry was lying about having a date, in his mind no one would want to date his brother, when they could have him instead. Ron, Seamus, Dean and himself had planned the ultimate prank, knowing that it would take all of the attention, well at least all of the positive attention off of Harry, and humiliate him.

Lilly Potter thought herself to be a very proud woman, but also a very stupid one. And she reminded herself of that everyday. For the past fourteen years, while she dotted on Adam and adored James, she thought of Harry. Did he remember the short time that they had spent together before Voldemort came? Did he remember when she held him tight during a thunderstorm? She couldn't understand, even now fourteen years later why she did what she did. And everything she missed because of it, not knowing if her first born was safe, or even still alive. Not knowing where he was or who he looked liked, not even knowing the sound of his voice, broke the middle age woman, but like everything else in her life, she kept it well hidden.

And now her little boy was finally at Hogwarts, and couldn't care less about the parents that had abandoned him. Since Harry didn't take her class, the only times that she saw him were in the great hall and in between classes, if she was lucky enough. Knowing that Harry was in fact the boy who lived, and not Adam nearly tore her apart. She loved Adam with everything she had, and after hearing the prophecy and thinking that the prophecy spoke of Adam, she tried to protect him, love him, train him and let him have some semblance of a normal childhood, and thought that if she could just focus all of her attention on him and doing those thing for him, that he could survive, and that Harry could be given a normal life as well. But as she watched her son, the real boy who lived, stalk down the hallway, passing her as if he didn't even know her, she knew that in every aspect, she had failed. And so help her, she would spend the rest of her life trying to get back all that she lost. She to, like many other had begun to plan.

The day of the ball, classes, much to the relief of students were canceled, when it became painfully clear that no one was paying attention.

Harry and his brothers had locked themselves in an unused, albeit well locked and warded classroom in the dungeons. Dumbledore, without giving any reason why, instructed the heads of house, and teachers to leave the boys alone.

Two hours until the ball Lilly Potter strode determinedly into Gryffindor not even stopping when her youngest son questioned her. She snapped at Seamus Finnigan who was flirting unabashed with a third year, who wasn't his date for the ball.

"Finnigan!" Lilly snapped. Seamus had the decency to look ashamed, and stuttered his response, "y-yes ma'am?"

"Please run to the dorms and get Harry for me. Tell him I want to see him in my office in ten minutes."

"But professor, the ball…" Seamus said, pleading with her, hoping that the practical joke would not be ruined.

"I am aware Mr. Finnigan, of tonight's activities. Now if you'll do as I asked, you will be joining your friends at the ball, instead of hearing about it after you detention."

Seamus didn't bother to answer, just ran to the dorms. Lilly turned around to leave but was stopped by Adam.

"Mum, what's going on?"

Lilly looked down at her son, hair mussed looking more like James then ever, his eyes glazed over with concern.

She smoothed down her sons hair and smiled gently at him, even though deep inside she hated him, hated him for not being Harry, for not being the child that she spent so long trying to protect, for not living up to her expectation of greatness.

But she hated herself even more.

He knocked on her door fifteen minutes after she had sent for him. Even though he was late, he didn't look a bit sorry about it. He stood in front of her desk; arms crossed over his chest, his short spiky hair sported blue and red tips. He looked ready for the ball except for his tie dangling from his neck.

"You look handsome," she said softly taking in every bit of him. He was thin, but far from gangly, his cool green eyes glared daringly at her. She thought that he to would be cursed with the Potter's bad eye sight, but he wasn't. his muscles were very defined for that of a fifteen year old, but Lilly had heard the other teachers talking about how he and the other Conway boys, she had refused to think of them as her son's brothers, had been working out for hours and hours in the morning.

"Well thanks for sharing," he said sarcastically, "now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." He turned to leave, but she called him back.

"Wait," he stopped but didn't turn around. She stood up from her desk and went to stand in front of him.

"I know," she started but stopped. Closing her eyes she put her hands over her mouth. With a sigh she continued. "I know this doesn't mean much, but I am sorry and so is your father."

He continued walking and put his hand on the door knob, turning it he stopped when she spoke again, "I know." She said her voice a mere whisper.

He turned, looking her in the eye for the first time in almost fifteen years.

"I know it was you and your…the woman who adopted you," she said choking out the words as if saying the word was finally admitting to herself that she didn't raise her son. "I know that you came to the Leaky Cauldron and pretended to be the son of an old friend of mine. But what I don't know is why. Why did you come after so long?"

He faced her for another second, his face showing no emotion before turning and walking out the door without saying anything.

Lilly Potter fell to her knees and wept. She didn't have the strength anymore.

A/N: please be kind and review. Who is Harry bringing to the ball? I'll give you a hint, she was mentioned in the first book, but has seeming disappeared. Fifteen points if you can guess correctly, and another ten if you can guess who Hermione is bringing. Anyone figured out what Harry and his brothers are planning for the ball? Or Adam for that matter?


	9. A ball of a time

A/N: For full disclaimers see chapter one. Congrats and fifteen points go to: Ebony Black1, fire from above, imakeeper, keeper Darius, and Autumn Breeze12, for guessing who Harry would bring to the ball. Now let's see if you can guess this week's mystery.

1111111111

The Conway brothers, donned in classic tuxedos with their hair spiked, looked dangerously handsome. They waited for their dates, by the entrance to the great hall, talk in low voices, knowing that too many people could over hear them.

Adam Potter knew that something had happened between Harry and his mother earlier. James found Adam thirty minutes before the ball and told him that he had found Lilly crying uncontrollably, and couldn't calm her. James had taken her to Madam Popfrey who had given her a sleeping draught. Adam quickly explained to his father about her meeting with Harry, but could tell him nothing more. James' face hardened for a second, but said nothing.

He got as close to Harry as he dared while waiting for his own date, hoping to overhear the conversation Harry was having with his brothers. Nick knew this, but instead of staying silent he spoke to Harry quietly in a different language.

"Вы хорошо там Тень?" (_You alright there Shadow?_) He asked in Russian.

"Sim" (Yeah) he said answering back in Portuguese. "Conversaremos sobre isto mais tarde." (_We'll talk about this later_.)

The three boys nodded, knowing that Adam was too interested in their conversation to talk any further.

Adam standing just a few feet away with Ron looked on dumbfounded. They had no idea that the boys spoke a different language, let alone two. Looking at each other they nodded in agreement. They would have to ask Hermione if she knew any translation spells.

Jake jumped a bit in excitement as he saw Veronica walk towards him. She was wearing a red floor length dress with the straps crisscrossing across the low cut top. Her hair was pulled up, showing off her diamond earrings.

"She's beautiful," Jake murmured, his mouth suddenly going dry. Nick, who was standing beside him, gave him a nudge. Jake shook his head and went over to meet his date.

"Y-you look beautiful," he said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Veronica smiled and blushed a deep red that matched her dress. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Jake smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Veronica smiled and took his hand, as they walked into the hall with the other students.

"Jacky sure got a looker there," Nick observed as Susan and Daphne walked over to them. Susan was in a sleeveless bubblegum pink dress with a maroon sash looped around her waist. Taking Drake's outstretched arm, they walked into the hall.

Nick smiled shyly at Susan and held out his arm. "You look nice," he offered making her blush a deep red. "Thank you," she said smoothing down her dark green dress. She looked into the hall where the bands The Weird Sisters were warming up. It was rumored that they weren't playing the whole evening though. And when confronted by the rumor, Dumbledore said that another group asked to play the second half of the evening.

"You think they started already," Daphne asked.

Nick laughed, "without us, are you kidding? Heads will roll."

Daphne laughed, and just as Nick was escorting Daphne in he turned back to look at Harry. "You okay bro?"

"Yep," he said and smiled at his brother. "Go ahead; I'll be there in a bit."

111111111111111111111

It turns out that Hermione being escorted to the ball by a Visiting Victor Crum, much to Ron's chagrin. He ended up asking Romilda Vance at the last minute. She spent most of the evening drooling over Adam, much to Ron's relief, because he didn't really consider himself the dancing type. But he and Adam, watching the crowd of students like hawks smirked at the fact that Harry and his so called "date" still had yet to show.

It wasn't until a slow song started to play, and the lights had started to dim, that the Great Hall doors opened. The students and teacher watched as Harry and his date walked through the doors and onto the dance floor.

Dressed in a V neck long sleeved blue green dress that shimmered in the light, Lisa Turpin a fifth year Ravenclaw blushed slightly, as all eyes seemed to be on her and Harry. Harry turned to her and brushed a few strands on blond hair behind her ear.

"Everyone's staring," she murmured.

"That's because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the hall," he whispered back in her ear, overheard by almost every one with in ear shot.

Adam Potter scowled as he heard his brother's comment. He nodded slightly at Ron, who nodded at Seamus who traded knowing glances with Dean. The plan was almost about to go down and soon Harry would learn not to mess with The Adam Potter.

11111111111111111111

The Weird Sisters had concluded their set, and were packing up their interments as Dumbledore came back onto the stage. All of the students and teachers listened eagerly as Dumbledore spoke.

"I know most of you," he began, "are wondering who will be taking over the second half of entertainment this evening. A group of our very own students approached me earlier this week and asked to have the chance to perform. With out further ado, I present to you Unstable Karma.

Adam, Lilly and James Potter, with their mouths opened wide watched as Harry and his brothers sashayed onto the stage. Nick pulled out his drum sticks and sat behind the drum set, while Nick, Harry and Drake hooked up their guitars up to the amps. Adjusting their microphones, they began.

"This is a song," Drake began, adjusting his microphone "for all those who were pressured to be someone their not." And with that he started to sing.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_Because I am not allowed to put song lyrics in my fic, if you know the song "The Anthem" By Good Charlotte, this is what Drake would be singing. _

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP_

The student body erupted in cheers, much to the teacher's displeasure. The boys, winded by the song prepared for the next. Jake took the microphone and began to sing. "I wrote this…well you'll have to listen and see. It's pretty self explanatory."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_Again, since I am not allowed to put song lyrics in my fic, for fear of losing my account, if you know the song "Meant to live" by Switchfoot, this is the song nick would be singing. _

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

As the music came to an end, the students erupted in cheers. Dumbledore clapped as well, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Professor McGonagall, her lips pressed tightly together, made her way over to the aging headmaster with James hot on her heels.

"Headmaster," she said trying to regain her composure "why have you allowed the Conway brothers to…to make such a mockery of tonight's ball?"

"My dear Minerva," he said putting a hand on her arm to calm her. "For the past few months I have been trying to find a way to know the inter-workings of those boys. And up till a few weeks ago when they came to me asking to play at tonight's ball I had no idea how to get through that barrier. Listening to those two songs that they played, I know a bit more about them. I was hoping that Harry would sing, as the boys told me that they each have written their own songs, but alas it seems I will have to wait."

McGonagall opened her mouth but closed it just as fast. She knew Dumbledore had his reasons for everything. She knew she would have to wait and see what would come of this.

James seemed to get the same message and returned to his chaperoning duty. He sighed and watched as Harry put his fire red guitar back in its case. He cringed, knowing he would have to tell his wife. She wasn't going to be happy about this.

While Harry, Drake, Nick and Jake were busy putting their interments away, Adam, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, got into position, and getting as close to the stage as he could. Adam nodded to his cohorts.

It was time for the humiliation to begin.

A/N: So the Conway brothers are in a band. Harry and his brothers told Dumbledore that they had each written a few songs, and as we have seen they all show a little bit about who the brothers are, and with that in mind, what should Harry and Nick's song be? And can anyone guess why I picked those songs for Drake and Jake? And just what are Adam, Ron, Seamus and Dean planning? Another one of the boy's secrets have been revealed. It seems that Harry and his brother can speak many languages without worry if anyone will over hear them. I can tell you that Harry will have a major slip up when it comes to keeping his powers a secret. Any one wanna hazard a guess at what will happen? Thanks, and please review.


	10. The best laid plans

A/N: For disclaimers, see chap one.

OOOOooooOO

"That was pretty good," Drake reasoned putting his guitar back in his case. "Wouldn't you say Shadow?"

But Harry didn't answer. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts staring across the hall.

"What's up bro?" Jake asked moving to stand next to his brother.

"Something's up," he whispered, scanning the hall.

Nick put down the drum case and walked over to his brothers. "I know," he said just as quietly, "I feel it too. Something's up"

Drake was about to comment, when a flash of blue light jetted from across the room, without even thinking Harry conjured a shield to encase him and his brothers. The students panicked and hit the floor, the only ones that remained standing were the teachers and Adam and his friends. Adam's eyes sparked with hate as he raised his wand at his brother again, and before the teachers could react he threw another curse at Harry and his brothers.

With a wave of his hand, in front off all of the teachers and students Harry deflected the curse sending it full blast back towards his castors. And before anyone could even blink Adam, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were suspended in mid air upside down.

The teachers watched in amazement at what just happened, ignoring the Gryffindor boy's protest to get down. Finally, the headmaster, with a wave of his wand let the boys down. "Severus, please escort Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Thomas to my office. The rest of you," he said addressing the student body, "may return to your common rooms." With that he walked up to the stage and asked the Conway brothers to join him up in his office as well.

As they were walking up, Professor Dumbledore walking in front of them, Drake couldn't help but to whisper to his brother. "Wat In het De hel was U denken?" (_What in the hell were you thinking._) Drake hissed in Dutch. "Doend nam kleiner magie af De magie zoals dat voor iedereen." (_Doing wand less magic like that in front of everybody_.)

Harry shrugged angrily, not believing that he had done something so stupid. Speaking quietly so that the teachers wouldn't overhear, he answered. "Non so che io non pensava appena. Dovremmo prendere un messaggio al Babbo; può aiutarci fuori di questa marmellata," _(I don't know I just wasn't thinking. We should get a message to Dad; he can help us out of this jam.)_ He answered in Italian.

The boys nodded and continued silently to Dumbledore's office, dreading what awaited them there.

They took seats right in front of the headmaster's desk, and said nothing while Adam and Ron whined about how they were only defending themselves against the Conway brothers.

"Gentlemen please," Dumbledore said holding his hand up. "Severus," he said addressing the irate Potions Master, who was standing in the back of the room with his arms folded over his chest.

"It seems," he started slowly. That for some time now that Potter and his friends have been planning some sort revenge for quite some time now."

Adam and Ron looked at Snape gob smacked.

"And how did you come across this information Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Some of my younger Slytherin's approached me about some rumors they heard going around that Potter and his friends were planning something for the ball. And I saw Potter throw the first curse at the Conway brothers."

"I see," he said and sighed heavily. "I am very ashamed of you boys," he said looking at Adam, Ron, Seamus and Dean, "attacking unarmed students."

Adam scoffed, "didn't seem too unarmed to me."

"That's beside the point. I am deducting twenty five points from each of you, and giving you each a detention with Professor Snape. You are dismissed."

As the boys walked out with their heads bent low, Dumbledore shifted his attention to the four Conway's.

"I know that your father is a very powerful wizard, and that he must have trained you well, but not many wizards can do wandless magic. Would you boys please tell me what else Simon Conway has been teaching you?"

The boys started straight ahead, with their mental shields up strong not saying a word.

"I see," Dumbledore said after a few minutes of silence. "Whatever Simon Conway may have told you, I am not a threat and you can trust me. I only have you best interest at heart," he said looking directly at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, "finding out that you've been grooming the wrong "boy who lived" will really-"

"That's enough Mr. Conway," Snape said knowing another snide comment was on its way.

Harry shut his mouth.

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open revealing a breathless McGonagall. "Headmaster, death eaters have been sighted in the villages. There have been six reported deaths and many building have been burned down."

Dumbledore stood up, his pale white hands clutching the edges of his desk. "Who are the causalities?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and shot Nick a sympathetic look. "Augusta Longbottom was found dead in her home. The Auror's say she was killed by the Cruciatus curse."

Nick kept his face blank, and didn't say anything. He brothers moved to stand next to them, but showed no outward sign of support.

"It was also rumored that…that Simon Conway was killed as well,"

The boys faced McGonagall together, their faces void from any emotion. Jake took a deep breath and spoke quietly to the deputy headmistress. "You shouldn't always believe what you here, Professor. Didn't you know that's the first rule about war?"

Three days had passed slowly since the reported death of Simon Conway. And while Dumbledore had left them alone, saying they needed time to grieve for their father, the boys did nothing of the sort. Though there was no evidence either way to prove that Simon Conway was dead, or alive they boys knew that their father was still alive; he just had to be. So, when the boys were summoned to the headmaster's office, one chilly February morning they had to assume that the news wasn't good.

When they took their seats they noticed a few other people in the room as well. Lilly Potter stood off to one side of the room ringing her hands together from nervousness; Madam Umbridge and Minister Fudge and another woman that the boys did not know sat in front of the headmaster desk, their faces void of emotion. The Headmaster, curiously enough looked angry and even a bit sad about something.

"Please sit down my boys," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

The boys straitened at the tone he used and remained standing. Dumbledore, seemingly too tired to argue, did not press it.

"Minister Fudge was asked to meet with you at Madam Umbridge's request," Dumbledore started rubbing his temples. "There are concerns from the Ministry as well as from the public as what will happen to you boys when the term is over."

Fudge shifted uncomfortably in his seat and faced the four teens. "Yes," he said clearing his throat. "The news of your…er…father's death has quite a few people concerned for your welfare. The department of children and families had requested a visit to determine where you'll be staying this summer."

The prim and proper woman that sat next to Umbridge turned and gave the boys a fake smile. "Hello boys," she said in a sticky sweet tone. My name is Ms. Wakefield and I have come to asses your case. Now for you Harry, you parents are more then happy to take you in, but as for the rest of you," she said looking at Drake, Nick, and Jake, "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to a group home until a proper foster family can be found."

"The hell we are," Jake said defensively. "You have no evidence that our father is dead, and there is no way in hell that you are splitting the four of us up."

"Now Mr. Conway," Dumbledore said addressing Jake. "There is no need to get defensive. We are only doing what is in your best interest. I am sure you will see you brothers often. But for now this seems like the best solution we can come up with."

"Our father," Drake said slowly, as if addressing a young child "is not dead."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "As much as we would all like to believe that Draco, there is evidence to support-"

But whatever Dumbledore was about to say was stopped as the fireplace roared to life.

"That my death was extremely overrated" Simon Conway said stepping out of the fire place.

The boys sighed in relief but knew it was neither the time nor place to be showing any emotion.

Minister Fudge jumped from his seat, almost pushing Umbridge out of hers in the process to greet Simon. He stuttered through apologies and told Simon that he was only looking out for the best interests of the children.

"Is that so?" he asked mildly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Conway, you were reported dead how do you-" Dumbledore started only to be cut of by Simon's waving hand.

"You think a few rough death eaters trying to accost me in Diagon Alley would really be able to outsmart me?"

Harry and his brothers made no effort to hide their smiles.

With a wave of his hand Simon dismissed Dumbledore and turned to the Minister. "So Cornelius what is this I hear about you want to split up my boys? Had I not expressed to you that if I did die that my will was to be followed to the letter?"

Fudge turned red and shifted in his seat. "Well Simon as you know, your boys are very special and we were only trying to do what was best for each of them. We never intended-"

"To actually listen to me," Simon said cutting in. he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the quivering minister.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said cutting in, his eyes twinkling madly. "We should send the boys back to their common rooms."

The boys looked to their father, who nodded slightly. "I'll be by to see you all later," he said quietly walking them to the door.

The boys separated to go to their common rooms, with plans to meet later to talk to their father. As Harry was about to climb through the portrait, he head a voice calling him back.

He turned to face James Potter, although he was an emotional wreck inside from almost losing his father and possibly having to go live with the Potter's he kept his face blank.

"May I speak with you in my office for a moment please?" he asked folding his hands together.

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew this would have to happen sooner or later. And if his father taught him anything, it was never run from a fight.

_Flashback…_

"_How you doing son?" Simon asked a twelve year old Harry._

_Harry didn't answer, merely shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest._

_Simon ruffled his son's hair, not sure how to comfort his son who was hurting so bad after the loss of his mother._

"_It wasn't your fault Shadow," Simon whispered. "There was nothing you could have done."_

_Harry shook his head violently; his voice was a mere whisper. "It was," he croaked, his eyes stained with tears. "I'm sorry dad," he sobbed. "It's my fault, if I hadn't-"_

_Simon grabbed his son and held him tightly to his chest, his eyes brimming with tears. "No!" he yelled. "No, no, no!" he said grabbing Harry's face and making Harry look at him. "This is not your fault!" he said and hugged him again. "This wasn't your fault. Your mum died Harry, but it was an accident. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."_

_Harry tried to get away, but his father just held him tighter. "You can't run from this Harry, say it! Say it wasn't your fault!"_

_Harry shook his head and cried harder then he ever had before. _

"_Damn it Harry! Say it! Say wasn't your fault." Simon yelled gaining the attention of Drake, Nick and Jake. They tried to come in, but Simone shook his head and they stood silently in the door way._

"_Say it!" Simon yelled again._

"_It wasn't my fault," Harry whispered. _

"_Louder!" Simon commanded. _

"_IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Harry yelled making his brother flinch. Harry then collapsed weakly into his father's arms. "Okay," Simon whispered. "Okay. You're gonna be okay son. No matter what, you're gonna be okay. I know you miss her, we all do. But you can't run from a fight anymore then you can run from you feelings."_

_End of flashback…_

Harry followed James to his office, and sighed again. Whatever happened, Harry decided, he wasn't going to run away from this. Because in the end his father was always right. There are some things you just can't run away from. Especially your past.

A/N: please review and keep sending in your song suggestions. What should happen between James and Harry?


	11. of fathers and sons

A:N/ Please read and review, Hope you enjoy this chap, and again, please review.

OoOoOoOoOoO

James took a seat behind his desk and folded his hands together. Harry stood defiantly in front of the desk, refusing to sit, much like he did with Lily; James knew that this meeting would be no picnic.

"We need to talk Harry," he said seriously. "You need to understand why we did what we did."

Harry said nothing.

James took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "When you and Adam were younger, you two were close as two people could be. You were just a few minutes older, and took the responsibility of an older brother seriously." James said and smiled. "Your mum and I knew you would always protect your brother. On Halloween night, your mum and I were called to Hogwarts for a meeting. We arrived home minutes after Voldemort had vanished. Some wood from the ceiling had fallen down around your cribs; there was dust and debris everywhere." James took a long hard breath, rubbing his hands over his eye.

"Adam was closer to the door so your mother grabbed him first, and I held you. Both of you were frightened and bleeding from scars on your heads. After we deduced what had happened, that one of you had protected the other and defeated Voldemort, we thought it was Adam. We thought it to be him because he was the first one to show any signs of having magical abilities. We didn't…we didn't know that it was you all along. There was one instance I remember, we had put the two of you down to play for a bit before your naps, you had just turned six months at that point and I went to help your mother in the kitchen to get your bottles ready when one of the bottles floated out of your mothers hands and right into Adam's. We thought it had been him to do it, because he was crying. But we now know that it was you all along. It was you looking out for your little brother, just as you always had done."

Harry's expression remained blank, taking a shuttering breath James continued.

"So thinking Adam was the "boy who lived" we knew that our lives were changed forever. Adam had done the unimaginable, he survived; you both survived. And we knew that he would be treated differently, and we knew that Voldemort wasn't gone and that he would be coming after the two of you again. You see there was a prophecy-"

"I know about the prophecy," Harry said, his voice cold and abrupt.

James nodded, wanting to ask how but knew he probably wouldn't get an answer. But he knew it was something that Dumbledore needed to know. Nodding again, he continued on.

"So we knew that Adam would need special training if he were to fulfill the prophecy. We both wanted what was best for you boys. We wanted you both to have some sense of a normal life, but we knew that couldn't happen with you both living under the same roof. We didn't want Adam to watch you have a normal and happy childhood while he spent hour upon hour training. And we didn't want you to feel jealous that your brother was getting special training that you couldn't participate in. Giving you up, giving you a chance at a normal childhood far away from the war we were fighting, was the only thing we could think to do. And it eases my mind to know that you got that. Your mother and I were wrong in acting the way we did, and you suffered because of our decision, and nothing we could ever say or do could make up for that. We don't deserve your forgiveness Harry, but we are still your parents and would still like to be a part of you life, and we're not going to give up without a fight."

"Please Harry; just think about what I said."

"Oh yeah," he said, the bitterness pouring out of him. "I'll give it all the bloody time it deserves."

Harry left slamming the door behind him. James sighed and seriously thought about getting drunk. "Well that could have gone better," he said to the empty room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry walked silently down to the unused potions classroom where he knew his father and brothers would be waiting, but stopped half way there. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a cold shiver make its way up his back. Someone was following him. He took a quick right, sunk into the shadows and waited.

_Flash back…_

_Harry and his brothers were thirteen and in the middle of their nightly band sessions when their father snuck up on them, seemingly jumping right out of the shadows. _

"_Bloody hell Dad!" Jake gasped, his hand clutching his chest. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"_

_Drake cocked his head to the side and looked at his father questioningly. "How'd you do that Dad?"_

"_It's called Shadow walking. And it's one of the things that you'll be learning this year; it's a useful thing to have when defending yourself against an unknown enemy."_

"_You just snuck up on us from no where!" Nick exclaimed putting down his drum sticks._

_Simon nodded. If you ever find yourself running from an enemy or trying sneak up on one, Shadow walking can be very useful."_

_The boys all nodded in agreement. _

_End of flash back…._

As Harry sunk into the shadows provided by the darkened hallway, his eyes bulged as he saw the person that had been following them around since they arrived at Hogwarts in September. Shaking his head, he waited until the danger had passed until moving, still not understanding the motive for this person to spy on him. Was the spy working for Dumbledore, or for Voldemort? Which ever the case, he knew that his father definitely wasn't going to be happy about this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three days after the Valentines Day ball, on an unusually warm Sunday afternoon, students of all ages were milling about out in the courtyard. Nick, obvious to all the commotion, sat on the ground with his back leaning up against one of the stone benches and played on his keyboard, drawing quite a crowd. When his brothers caught up with him, they knew Nick was mulling over the recent loss of his Gran. Drake, Harry and Jake sat next to their brother and watched as he alternated between playing and writing the music down.

"Working on your newest?" Jake asked, reading over Nick's shoulder.

"Yup," Nick said never looking up from his paper.

"Will you play something for us," a second year Hufflepuff bravely asked. The brothers looked up to see a sea of hopeful faces staring back at them.

"Yeah," added a fourth year Ravenclaw. "You guys rocked!"

Nick looked at his brothers and shrugged, "what the hell."

"Got your sticks bro?" Drake said. Nick nodded and handed Drake his shrunken drum set.

The Conway brothers could play a few different instruments, the guitar, the piano, the drums and even the violin. Their father had expressed that well rounded boys should have other areas of expertise than just fighting and studying.

Harry and Drake accioed their guitars, instruments and amps, and set up in the middle of the courtyard. The students and even some teachers that were close by gathered close to hear them.

Nick set up his keyboard and began to sing.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_Again, because I am not allowed to put song lyrics in my fic, if you know the song "Over my head" by the Fray, this is Nick's song. I'd put it in, but it's not worth losing my account over._

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_

And as the last notes to the song died away, the brothers were shocked at the crowd they had gathered. They scowled as they saw the headmaster, with his eyes twinkling merrily at them clapping.

"So Harry," Drake said strumming lightly on his guitar, "when are you gonna grace the crowd with your singing?"

Harry scrunched up his face at his brother. "Not anytime soon, that's for sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a horrible week of classes, that Adam was pretty sure he was failing,

He made his way up to the Astronomy tower, to get away from his parents. As he sat there he thought back to earlier in the day when Harry and his brothers played music in the courtyard for some of the students. Even though he didn't like to admit it to anyone else, he was jealous. He was jealous that Harry had seemingly everything he didn't. Even though for the past fifteen years of his life Adam was showered with love from his parents and attention from adoring fans. Harry lived that care free life that Adam had always secretly desired. Adam had always taken the things he had been given for granted until he looked into the mirror of Erised when he was eleven years old. Adam knew that by no means was he special, and though he acted the part for the benefit of his parents he always had a sneaking suspicion that his older brother Harry, who had been given away shortly after Voldemort's fall, had really been the boy who lived.

Adam Potter had been in training since he was eight years old. Every day for six hours he would go with his Dad, Godfather and Remus and study magic. Because of the threat that always seemed to plague the Potter Family they moved from place to place all over Britain because of the rouge Death Eaters that swore to revenge their master. Since Adam wasn't allowed to get a wand yet, no matter how much his father had protested to the ministry, he used his father's wand for practice. His father and his friends took it upon themselves to teach Adam everything they knew about magic, but unfortunately for Adam most of the time; his training sessions were a complete disaster. His teachers could not understand why Adam's magic seem so depleted, but as the years passed, and Adam's magic grew to an acceptable level, they decided to wait until he received a proper wand, and much to Lily's relief, just taught him the theory of magic.

Adam was by no means a stupid kid. He knew right from wrong, he knew he was spoilt, and he knew he had an older brother named Harry.

_Flashback…_

_Adam was eleven years old, eating breakfast with his Mum and Dad when the post arrived. He had been waiting for this day for seemingly his whole life, because today was the day that he was to receive his Hogwarts letter. He nearly dropped his fork when he saw the owl swoop in and landed on the table in front of him. He took the two letters from the owl with confusion. Why would Hogwarts send him two letters? That's when he saw the name on the other letter._

_Harry Potter _

_His parents were smiling at him, not noticing the other letter. "Well aren't you going to open it son?" James asked with a smile. "It isn't going to bite you know."_

_He threw the letter at his mother angrily. "Yeah, just as soon as you give Harry his."_

_Lily caught the letter with a gasp. The letter had no other form of address on it like Adam's did, just the name Harry Potter. _

"_It must be some mistake," his father said taking the letter out of his wife's hands and tearing it up. He threw the pieces into the fireplace and turned back to his family like nothing happened. "Come on son, open your letter," he encouraged taking a sip of his coffee with a smile."_

_And like the good son he was, Adam did._

_End of flashback…_

Adam sighed and shook his head. His parents hadn't really given him an answer of why they gave Harry away. And when they never talked about his older brother, Adam was plagued with dreams of Harry. Some might have called it twin telepathy, but to Adam it was the only connection to his older brother that he ever had. And when he was younger and would lie in bed at night. He dreamt of Harry living the life he never could. And while since Harry's arrival, Adam used most of what he learnt about his brother to humiliate and belittle him, Harry seemed not to even care, which made Adam hate him all the more. Harry wanted nothing to do with the Potters, and it angered Adam to know that his own brother, a brother Adam had always secretly wanted to grow up with, didn't even care one way or the other that his family, his real family was in constant danger.

Adam shuddered as he thought back to his fourth year when Voldemort used his blood to resurrect himself. And even though it made no sense when Harry was suddenly declared the boy who lived, Dumbledore had told the Potter family, that since Adam and Harry shared the same blood, even though it was Adam that was tied to the gravestone and watched as his classmate die, it was as if it were Harry there all along, just because Harry and Adam shared the same blood. But even though it was Harry that everyone was going after, a price was still out on the Potters. They lived at Hogwarts almost full time, so as to be protected from Voldemort. And when they weren't staying in the castle they had to be put in hiding. For a fifteen year old boy, who wanted nothing more then to be with his friends, chase girls, and fly, his life sucked.

A:N/ Okay so here is chap eleven, now that you have read, please take a moment to review. Not sure that I'll be able to do my weekly Wednesday update. But I'll try. I gave you some insight on to what Adam was feeling, so how does this change your view of him? How did you like the song I picked for Nick? And any one interested to know what his Gran gave him for Christmas? Still looking for a song for Harry if you have any more ideas, and thanks for all of your ideas so far, you guys are great!


	12. Be careful what you wish for

A:N/ Standard disclaimers apply, see Authors note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore paced restlessly in his office, stopping every few seconds to rub his forehead. As of fifteen minutes ago, Author Weasley was admitted to St. Mungo's with a serious snake bite. The prophecy was now in the hands of Voldemort. And with Harry Potter no where near interested in fighting this war, things were not looking good.

He waited patiently for the Potters, Professor's Snape, and McGonagall, and if he had gotten the message, Simon Conway.

He fingered his wand when he door to his office opened abruptly, but put away when James, Lily, Severus and Minerva walked in. He gestured them to sit and waited until Simon Conway stepped out of the fireplace before speaking.

"We have a problem," he started folding his hands on his desk, and briefly told what had happened at the Department of Mysteries.

"What will Voldemort do, now that he has the prophecy?" Lily asked her face draining of all color.

"There is no way to really tell," Dumbledore said and sighed. "All we know that Harry and his brothers are all targets now. Voldemort will stop at nothing to kill them. But for Harry's safety, he mustn't be told of the prophecy's existences."

"He already knows," James said.

Dumbledore turned and looked sharply at James.

"I was going to tell him…I thought he had the right to know…I thought he would trust me if…" James stopped and rubbed his temples. Sighing, he continued. "But he said he already knew." James said.

Dumbledore turned to Simon, his face lit with anger. "How did you know of the prophecy?"

Simon watched the old man seethe, and waited a few minutes before answering.

"Do you think that when I adopted these boys that I didn't know what I was getting myself into?" Simon laughed.

But Dumbledore ignored him. "Simon, please, I beg of you. Harry must be trained. If there is to be any hope-"

Simon sprang to his feet cutting Dumbledore off. "Save it old man," he snapped, watching as the other occupants of the room started at him, with their mouth hung open. "Let's say that I did hand Harry to you on a silver platter, what then? You'll train him up, take away what's left of his childhood, control his every move, and what? It will always come down to the same thing either he wins or he dies. This isn't just any random boy you're talking about, this isn't Adam Potter, your "boy wonder wanna be." This is_ my_ son. And you'll have to take him over my dead body." He said and stood defiantly, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dumbledore stood as well, never breaking eye contact with Simon. "You know what they say Simon, be careful what you wish for."

The next day, Dumbledore stood in front of the whole school, and announced the disappearance of Simon Conway. He told the students as he watched the stunned faces of the Conway brother's that he suspected Voldemort was behind it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Nick, Jake and Drake watched silently from the shadows as people came and went from Dumbledore's office. The three hours of waiting paid off when Dumbledore emerged from his office with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"What do we do about the Conway boys?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"We will give them a few days; they obviously the boys need to grieve." Dumbledore reasoned.

"But Dumbledore-"

"No!" he said sharply. "We need Harry Potter! He is the only chance we have now that Voldemort knows the prophecy; Harry's life is in constant danger."

"And so are his brothers! We need to protect them to Albus, they are just children!" McGonagall pleaded.

"I know that Minerva. Should anything happen to his brother's Harry will no longer have any reason to fight, but rest assured, he will fight."

"But the prophecy said that he will rise with three as the chosen four. Don't you think it would be wise to keep Harry and his brothers together?"

Dumbledore shook his head, and looked around the seemingly empty corridor to make sure they were alone, before turning back to McGonagall. "No, Harry needs to be trained under my supervision. Come summer break, Harry will be living with the Potters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the Minister."

McGonagall stood in the hallway long after Dumbledore had left. With a sigh she finally turned back towards her office and whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing Albus, not just for your sake, or the sake of the Wizarding world, but for the sake of those four boys."

OoOoOoOoOo

The Conway brothers hurried back to the unused potions classroom and used every locking and silencing charm that they knew. Their breathing was labored and heavy, their eyes wide with fear, and for the second time in their young lives, they truly did not know what to do.

"It's been days since we heard from Dad," Jake whispered. "Even when everybody thought him dead the first time, he had found a way to get to get a message to us."

Drake paced aimlessly around the room, his hands shoved in his pockets, so his brothers wouldn't see them shake. "Maybe it's time we get out of here then. You heard what Dumbledork wants to do with us. If we stay here, he'll split us up."

"It's not that simple Drake," Nick said. "You know why we had to come here, you know what Dad said. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"But the prophecy-" he started, only to be cut off.

"Screw the fucking prophecy!" Harry screamed. "We stick with the plan. Dad said that something like this might happen, but we stick with the plan. I don't know what happened to him, but I'd bet my life that Dumbledore had something to do with it, not Tom."

"So what are we going to do?' Jake asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"It's time to kick some ass," Harry said grinning evilly

Nick, Jake and Drake smiled in understanding. Dumbledore should have known, if you mess with one Conway, you mess with them all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Over the next two months Voldemort launched several attacks on Hogsmeade, Diagon Ally, and several Muggle homes. Auror's were wearing thin, as Voldemort's armies grew, to numbers far greater then Dumbledore's. But at the moment, he was seated behind his desk, with a smile on his face. He was holding a copy of temporary custody papers for one Harry James Conway. Harry had been temporarily been awarded to the Potter's until Simon Conway was found. Which Dumbledore knew wasn't going to be anytime soon. Across from him, a defiant Harry Conway sat with his arms folded across his chest. His expression remained blank, as Dumbledore explained about the temporary custody.

"It won't be for long my boy, but you have to understand that with the disappearance of Simon Conway, you need to be protected. And I am sure we can find suitable placements for your brothers. "I don't know if you know this, but Professor Snape is Drake's Godfather, and is willing to take him in for the summer. And Nick has a great Uncle who would be more then happy to have him for the summer."

"And Jake?" Harry asked.

"Sadly we could find no living relative for young Jacob. Someone from Wizarding family services will be here to talk to him in a few days about where he will be spending his summer. But rest assured my boy, that I will personally make sure that they are all well taken care of."

"You've got everything figured out, don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled that grandfatherly smile, and his eyes were twinkling at full blast. "You know I always keep my students best interests at heart."

Harry stood, and gave a Dumbledore a sinister smile. "My brothers and I grew up in America,_ sir_." He said with malice. "And in our run-ins with the local LEOS (Law enforcement officers) there is an old saying. "Catch me if you can."

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and sighed. The boy was just too damn smart for his own good. No, Dumbledore thought, this wouldn't do at all. "Harry, you and your brothers cannot run from this. Voldemort is a real threat, and he would not hesitate to kill you if he found you. For your own protection you must go with your family, James, Lily, and Adam come summertime. I am sorry Harry, but I have the ministry's blessing on this, and you will go."

"The hell I will," Harry spat.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your language Mr. Conway. I will not tolerate such disrespect, and perhaps a detention is in order as well. You'll serve the detention with your mother tomorrow night."

Harry gave Dumbledore a cold hard look before answering in a deadly calm voice. "My mother is dead, sir. She died two years ago."

"Ah yes, I know. And I know that you were there when it happened. You must feel awful letting such a thing happen."

Harry stayed silent, knowing that it was a ploy for him to lose his temper and control of his powers. Keeping his face blank, though struggling to do so, he answered. "You do well to remember not to piss me off. If that seems too hard to comprehend, just remember what happened to the last guy who pissed me off." Harry said referring to his first meeting with Tom Riddle. And with that said, he turned and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As OWLS were approaching the fifth years made a mad dash to cram whatever information they could before the tests, and the strain was starting to show. But for four fifth years, studying for exams was the last thing on their minds. They tried in vain to eavesdrop on whatever conversation they could between the professors to learn where their father was, but to no avail. They had suspicions that their father was someplace that was being protected with the Fidelius Charm.

"We need to double our efforts to find him," Jake said distressingly. Jake by far had taken the news of their father's disappearance the worst. "That lady from family services already talked to me and she was going on about group homes and such. And I'm sure as hell not going."

"I know Jake, I know. We'll figure out something," Nick soothed patting his brother on the back.

"Well we had better figure it out quick," Drake said. "Not that I would mind spending some time Professor Snape, seeing as how he is my Godfather, but I prefer my own family thank you very much. His loyalty is still up in the air at the moment. Haven't figured out which side he is on."

"If Dad is someplace under the Fidelius charm, then there is no way we can find him. Not unless we knew who the secret keeper was," Nick reasoned.

Harry listened to his brother strategize, but stayed silent. He knew that going with the Potter's for the summer was inevitable. But if there was someway that he could just convince them that he was willing to change and let them into his life to get their guard down so that he could make his move then maybe…

He smiled and called for his brother's attention. It might just turn out to be an interesting summer after all…

TBC

A:N/ okay so I'm so so so very sorry for the lateness of this chap, I would have gotten it up this morning, but had not time. And I did have to jump from February to May just to get the story moving. And even though I did tell many people that Harry would not go back to the Potters, well that's the way the story goes. Thank you guys so very much for reviewing, and please keep going. What should happen this summer? Should the Conway brothers ditch their summer homes? Where in the world is Simon Conway? Again, I might be a bit late with my next update, but I will try and get it posted on time. I am also in the market for a beta if anyone is interested, experience is needed. Thanks again for reading and please review.


	13. A change in pace

Well good news is that I got a beta; So thx to Princess Fictoria for helping me out. For disclaimers see chap one.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Usually, the end of term came with relief and joy for most every student, who counted down the days until summer. But for the Conway brothers, the summer break came with disappointment, anger and even a bit of fear. For Jake Conway, three wizards came from Wizarding family services to "escort" him to a group home, until a suitable placement could be found. The brothers knew these men worked for Dumbledore and knew that they would be keeping a very close eye on Jake.

"We need to meet," Jake whispered to his brothers so his "minders" couldn't hear.

Harry, Nick and Drake nodded.

"But not too soon," Drake said. "They would expect us to try and leave. We should wait to allow them to think we're not gonna run."

"I agree," Nick said looking over at his great-uncle Algie, who was talking with Dumbledore.

"But soon," Jake said again watching as the people from family services came over to them. They said their goodbyes quietly, and watched as Jake left, a look of hesitation and fear written all over his face.

Nick was the next to go, was being picked up by his great-uncle Algie. He was a tall balding man with a slight limp. He took one look at Nick and grunted an approval. "Well, looks like you've been taking care of yourself boy." He said in a gravely voice.

Nick only shrugged and accepted the port-key, and with left with a nod to his brothers.

As Professor Snape came over to collect Drake, Harry moved until he was standing right next to his brother and whispered quietly into his ear, "remember what Dad said."

Drake nodded and left with the man, who had put his hand on Drake's shoulder to steer him away from the group, casting an odd look at Harry as they headed back towards the castle.

That just left Harry.

Dumbledore came up to him, a twinkle in his eyes and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well my boy, I do hope you will enjoy your time with your parents and take the time to get to know them."

Fat chance, Harry thought. He looked directly into the headmaster's eyes and put a little of what his father taught him to work. It was a bit like advanced legilimency, but only better. Harry quickly sifted Dumbledore's thoughts and came to the one he was looking for.

_Flashback…_

_Dumbledore turned to Simon, his face lit with anger. "How did you know of the prophecy?"_

_Simon watched the old man seethe, and waited a few minutes before answering._

"_Do you think that when I adopted these boys that I didn't know what I was getting myself into?" Simon laughed._

_But Dumbledore ignored him. "Simon, please, I beg of you. Harry must be trained. If there is to be any hope-"_

_Simon sprang to his feet cutting Dumbledore off. "Save it old man," he snapped, watching as the other occupants of the room started at him, with their mouth hung open. "Let's say that I did hand Harry to you on a silver platter, what then? You'll train him up, take away what's left of his childhood, control his every move, and what? It will always come down to the same thing either he wins or he dies. This isn't just any random boy you're talking about, this isn't Adam Potter, your "boy wonder wanna be." This is my son. And you'll have to take him over my dead body." He said and stood defiantly, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Dumbledore stood as well, never breaking eye contact with Simon. "You know what they say Simon, be careful what you wish for."_

_Simon turned to see all wands trained on him. He smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I give up," he said with a smile that no one could explain. But Simon was not a stupid man. He knew by coming here that he was being led into a trap. _

_Albus quickly disarmed Simon and put a body binding curse on him. _

"_Albus! What is the meaning of this! You can't seriously be thinking about kidnapping Simon Conway!"_

"_Albus," Lily said a hint of fear in her voice. "Are you sure this is the right way to go about it? We want Harry back with us, but are you sure this is the way, how can he trust us if he knew that we helped kidnap Simon Conway?"_

"_It must be done Lily. Harry must be trained if we are to have any hope. Surly the disappearance of one man won't detour you from finally getting your son home where he belongs? Now I will hear nothing more on the subject._

_End of Flashback…_

Harry smiled at the headmaster who had no idea what had just happened. He saw the Potter's head towards him with Adam by their side. He slung his guitar case over his shoulder and gave the Headmaster one last smile, "Remember what I said Dumbledore."

Yes, it was going to be one wild summer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry's first day at the Potter house, he refused Lily's insistence to calling it home, was quiet. James and Lily didn't really know how to relate to their oldest son. They either coddled him to much, or were just too distant. Adam, had stayed in his room the entire first day, sulking at his parents new fondness for Harry.

Harry had his own room, complete with in suit bathroom, a small study nook and his own personal house elf, at his mother's instance, although Harry was sure that Pop, the house elf was there to spy on him. He unloaded his school books, keeping his unmentionable items, namely the things his father had given him, safety locked up in a secret compartment of his trunk. No one, not even his brothers could get into the compartment without Harry letting them in. The password was a very simple one, but had to be said in parseltongue.

He took his guitar out of his case and propped it up in the corner of his room, he was about to start on his homework when there was a knock at his door. He would have asked who was there had the door not opened a second later revealing his brother.

Harry said nothing as Adam pushed his way into Harry's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Adam looked around the room, noticing the only changes were the school book on the desk and the guitar propped up in the corner of the room. He eyed his brother who was dressed in a blue button down shirt and black jeans.

"So here you are," Adam said, finally finding his voice.

Harry cocked his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Adam cleared his throat. "I mean, Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus have been want in you to come for so long and now here you are. I expected you would have put up more of a fight. What changed?"

Harry looked at his brother with a carefully constructed blank face.

"I just mean that since they've found out about you, about how powerful you are and about you being the…the one," he said not being able to say the words that pretty much until now summarized his entire life. "Don't get me wrong, you're still a prick. And I know you don't want to be here, but I have to know one thing."

Harry said nothing, which gave Adam the green light to keep going.

"If you didn't want to come here in the first place then why did you send that letter?"

Harry could only look at Adam in confusion.

Adam sighed and went on. "Why did you send a Hogwart's acceptance letter to our house?"

Harry looked at his brother in surprise. So maybe the kid wasn't as stupid as he thought.

_Flashback…_

_Harry was three days shy of turning eleven years old and sitting at his kitchen table with his brothers. The memories of the last few months were fresh in his mind. Seeing his real parents and brother cut him to the core. He hated them. He hated them for abandoning him without a second thought. He wanted revenge, but as he watched his brothers, he knew he would have to do it alone. It's not that he didn't trust his brothers, but he felt that it was just something that he had to do by himself. _

_But being only ten years old, and living half a world away from the people he wanted to take revenge on, didn't leave him a lot of options. He knew all students who were accepted to Hogwarts received an acceptance letter. Maybe, he thought with an icy smile, it was time to remind the Potters of what they had given up._

_He thought the letter out carefully, and when it was done, put only his name on the letter and the infamous Hogwart's insignia on it. No one would know it was from him._

"_You alright son," Elaine asked sitting down next to Harry._

_Harry shook his head. He loved his mother dearly, and looking into her soft brown eyes, he felt that he could tell her anything, and know that whatever it was she would love him regardless. But for some reason, this was something he felt that he couldn't share._

_Elaine slung an arm over Harry's shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him. "What do you say we get out of here for a bit, huh? I'm sure your dad would have no problem looking after your brothers for awhile."_

_Something deep inside of Harry told him that he should say no, but to reassure his mom that he would be okay, he smiled and said the one word that would change his life forever. _

_She beamed at him and started making plans for their big day out. It was the last time Harry thought bitterly, that he would ever see his mother smile again._

_End of Flashback…_

Dinner with the Potter's that night proved to be uneventful. Despite the countless times that James and Lily tried to engage Harry in some sort of conversation, they were met with a stony expression, or with deafening silence.

Even trying to start a conversation with Adam proved to be difficult, as the boy would not meet his parent's gazes. They finally gave up and as soon as the last dish had cleared away Harry quietly left back for his room.

Sitting on his bed, he closed his eyes and used his magic to identify any charms that were in the room. He had refused to even think of it as his room.

He found the basic monitoring charms, and a few that would alert someone as to what magic, even wandless, was preformed. Shaking his head in distaste, he knew that Dumbledore had to be behind it. He would just have to be careful, knowing that even though Dumbledore thought he would catch him, Harry still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed strumming some chords. He was so into his music that he didn't hear the door open. With a curious look, Lily Potter sat on the edge of her son's bed.

Ignoring her, Harry went back to playing, but the slow almost sorrowful tune he was playing changed to a hard angry tune, that made Lily grimace.

She stood, knowing she wasn't wanted and patted her son on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're home," she whispered, the left without looking back.

Harry watched the door close behind her and sighed. He wasn't going to let her, or anyone else, pull him into the drama.

TBC

A: N/ So what should happen next?


	14. Finding my own way

A:N/ Thx to Princess Fictoria for beating, please read authors note at the bottom.

Voldemort had been pacing his chambers for the past hour now, trying to figure out his next move. He knew from his spy, that the Conway brothers had been split up. So he knew that the best time to get to Harry Conway was now. He stopped, sat back down in his throne and smiled. The prophecy had been great help, and the sooner he killed the Conway boy the better.

He had planned four separate attacks, to kill each of the boys, and the Potters, and perhaps something to keep Dumbledore busy as well, he pondered as an afterthought. But looking around at his servants, he knew that before he could attack, he needed to do more recruitment.

"Wormtail," Tom hissed, calling his servant to the middle of the room. Trembling, Peter rose from his kneeling position and faced his master.

"Y-Yes m-m-mater?" he stuttered.

"Come closer Wormtail, I have much for you to do. Our numbers are dwindling. I need you, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Bella, Macnair, and perhaps Fenrir Greyback to gather more followers."

"Fenrir Greyback, master?" Peter quivered. If there were one man he did not want to work with, it was Greyback.

"Yes," Voldemort said smiling evilly. "Fenrir can be quiet…persuasive. Oh and Wormtail, Crucio! Never question me again!"

After four or five minutes of torture, Wormtail got up from the floor, knelt in front of his master and kissed his robes.

"Yes master, thank you master for your k-kindness," he stuttered, and quickly left.

Voldemort sat back in his throne and smiled, knowing Harry Potter wouldn't live to see his next birthday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drake Conway swept the dungeons of Snape manor, watching out for the house elves who were suppose to be watching him, using his shadow magic whenever he felt one getting close.

"Thank God for order meetings," he muttered. Snape would be gone for at least two hours, which gave Drake ample time to snoop.

Most of the doors that were in the basement were potion storages, and labs. Drake sighed and used his wandless magic to unlock doors, trying to find something that would unravel the mystery that was his Godfather.

Over the past week of his stay with the Potion's Master, Drake had been given free reign of the house with some exceptions, including the Potion's masters room, and the dungeons. So, naturally, Drake chose the dungeons as the starting point of his exploration.

He opened the last door locked door in the basement and stumbled back, hitting the wall in shock.

"Well this is interesting," he muttered, and stepped into the dimly lit room. "Harry will surely be interested in this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nick sat in his room at the Uncle's house and sighed. If boredom killed, he would have been dead only an hour after arrival.

He picked up his keyboard, but promptly put it down. He didn't even have the energy to play. His Uncle was currently passed out in the sitting room, and had been sleeping for over three hours now. He didn't blame his uncle for being old, but he figured if it were him, and his nephew was coming to stay for the first time in fourteen years, he would at least make the effort to stay awake. His uncle merely told him to go find something with which to amuse himself.

He needed to talk to his brothers. He needed to make sure Jake was okay, but he knew with monitoring charms on his room, no doubt placed by Dumbledore, he needed to think of a contingency plan. He needed a way for him and his brothers to get the hell out of Britain.

Picking up his keyboard he played a few notes before smacking both of his hands down hard on the keyboard. "I'm so fucking stupid," he swore to himself. Of course he knew how to get him and his brothers out of Britain, and there was nothing that old Dumbles could do about it. But he knew it had to wait. He had to follow his father's plan. Above all else, it had to be done.

And three days later he got his answer. He contacted two out of his three brothers and set up a midnight meeting. It was time, as the Americans like to say, to get the hell out of dodge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Order of the Phoenix met every week at the same time in the ancient house of Black. The room was full of willing followers; all hanging on Dumbledore's every word. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly, at the group assembled.

"And how is our guest doing, Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius grunted in response. "He doesn't talk. All he does is sit there and meditate. He eats the food the house elf gives him, and sleeps, but I have yet to hear him talk. He doesn't even question why he is here like…"

"Like what?" Mad eye moody asked, his magical eye spinning around the room.

"Like he somehow knew it would come down to this," Sirius said, his voice full of doubt.

"Preposterous," Snape said, "as if Simon could be powerful enough to read the headmaster's thoughts." He said with his usual sneer.

Loud chatter broke out around the room, rumors catching like wild fire, with order members speculating, just how powerful was Simon Conway?

"Well if he didn't even put up a fight when apprehended by three wizards and two witches, how powerful could he really be?" Hannah Prescott asked from the corner of the room.

James regarded the History Professor with a look of apprehension. She had become an order member shortly after she joined the school, but he still had his doubt about her, and even though Albus said that his fears were unwarranted, he couldn't help but feel uneasy around the woman. Somehow he knew that there was more to her then she was leading every to believe.

"How is Harry, James?" Dumbledore asked, and frowned when he saw James shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Is something the matter, my boy?"

James sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry," he said at last, "is being rather difficult."

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped with a sharp look from Dumbledore.

"How so," Dumbledore asked gently.

James hesitated before finally saying, "I get the feeling that he is planning something. Like when he first came to the manor, I expected him to lash out at us, but he hasn't. He doesn't talk, which I can understand, I know he has to get settled in and all, but just the way he looks at Lily and I, I just get the feeling that whatever he is planning, doesn't bode well for the rest of us."

Dumbledore rewarded James with one of his grandfatherly smiles and reassured him that things were going to be okay.

"Is Lily at home with the boys now?" he asked gently.

James swallowed hard and nodded, "yes."

"Very well, I will by sometime tomorrow afternoon to start Harry's training, perhaps he will open up to me."

And although he didn't say it, the order got the message loud and clear. Harry will open up to Albus one way or the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, dawned brought and clear as Dumbledore gracefully stepped through the fireplace of the Potter home. He politely declined Lily's offer for coffee or tea and followed James to the drawing room, where he was told that Harry would be waiting.

Harry was leaning against the farthest wall of the room, in a wife beater tee, and a pair of loose black jeans that hung on his hips, popping gum. His hair was standing up in messy blue spikes, and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but where he was right now.

"Ah, hello Harry my boy, and how are you on this fine summer day? Enjoying your vacation I hope," Dumbledore said as pleasant as possible.

Harry only started at him, his faced void of any emotion.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together and smiled, ignoring the look that Harry gave him. "Well my boy, as you know with the threat of Voldemort growing, I feel that you need special training so that you would be ready Voldemort when and if you should even meet him. I understand that you already know Occumency, would you mind if I tested your shields. I have reason to believe that Voldemort will try to use the link he has with your through your scar to try and harm you, or worse try and use your memories and knowledge to his advantage. I feel that it is important that we test your shields to make sure that Voldemort cannot look in your mind or even posse you. Surely, you understand?"

Harry gave the headmaster a feral grin but didn't respond. Oh was this going to be fun.

OoOoOoOoO

An hour later, Dumbledore stumbled out of the drawing room, clutching his head. He reluctantly accepted James and Lily's help to the nearest chair and gratefully collapsed. He downed the headache potion in one gulp, not even wincing when the foul concoction slid down his throat.

"Albus, what happened?" Lilly asked, watching her oldest son slink up the stairs, his feet never making a sound on the hardwood floors.

"Did Harry attack you?" James asked, failing to suppress his anger.

Dumbledore could only shake his head no, not having enough strength to speak.

"What happened," Lily asked more gently, waiting for the potion to take affect. She set a cup of tea in front of him and waited patiently for Albus to answer.

"I agree with you on your earlier thought, James." He said his hands trembling as he sipped his tea. "Harry does not want to be here, and he made sure that I understood that." He put down his tea and brought his hand up to rub his head again.

"What did he do," James asked bitingly.

"He didn't attack me physically," Dumbledore assured. "But I wanted to see how strong his occumency shields were, and…"

"He attacked you with his mind," Lily finished.

"Quiet forcefully, I might add, he added his eyes twinkling again, knowing what was going to happen.

"Excuse me," James said gritting his teeth, "while I go talk to me son."

"You mustn't be too hard on his James," Dumbledore said, the worst of his headache subsiding.

James only scoffed in reply.

"What do you think Albus," Lily asked once James was out of sight.

"I believe that you, as his parents, just need to reinforce that he is here for good. Don't stop trying to get through to him. It might be difficult for awhile, but he needs to know that you are not going to give up on him."

James returned holding Harry by the scruff of his shirt.

"Well," he demanded looking at his son.

Harry looked at his watch and waited.

"Well," James said again, this time louder.

But before Harry could even think to say something, there was a knock at the door.

"Right on time,' Harry said brightly as Lily answered the door.

The minister of magic, stood with papers clutched in his hands, his faced a light shade of purple. He stood there with three other men all dressed in black robes that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon sun, and behind them were Jake, Nick and Drake.

Dumbledore stood immediately, his face set in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Now, now old man," said the blacked robed man jovially. "No need for such an out lash. We are from The Wizarding Ministry of America, and understand that you are holding three of our citizens against there will."

"Preposterous!" James yelled, holding Harry tighter.

But as the three men held out their wands on James, he immediately loosened his grip.

"Let go of the boy," the first man said through gritted teeth.

"He is my son!" James yelled. Lily jumped up with her wand drawn to stand beside her husband. "I will not let him go!"

TBC

Please review.


	15. Harry's worst nightmare

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, please see authors note at the bottom. A big Thx to Princess Fictoria for helping me out with this chap.

OoOoOoOoOo

The other two men and Dumbledore drew their wands as well. Fudge stood between them, trembling with fear, he never liked confrontations.

"Harry is a citizen of the United States. And by holding him in Britain against his will, you are breaking international law. Before Simon Conway 'disappeared'," the first man said scathingly while looking right at Dumbledore. "He made certain arrangements and contingency plans to ensure that his sons would remain safe. One such arrangement was activated the moment you meddled with their guardianship and custody. As such, we are here to enforce their Father's wishes and remove them from Britain at once. Though the boys have duel citizenship, they are legal residents of The United States of America and that is their rightful place."

James let go of Harry and slumped in his seat.

"Now," the second man said, stepping so that he was right in front of Dumbledore. "Where is Simon Conway?"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger, but he remained silent.

But Drake wasn't so subtle. "Where in the hell is my father?" he demanded.

Dumbledore ignored him; he turned to Cornelius and in a soothing and grandfatherly voice. "Surly minister you understand that you signed these temporary custody papers yourself and understand that these boys are where they rightfully belong."

"Albus these gentlemen, Special Agent Garret Thompson, Special Agent Kyle Watson, and Assistant Director Cody Willis" he said pointing to each man in turn "of the Federal Bureau of Magical Security and Investigations in America and are here to take the boys back to a relative across the pond."

Albus Dumbledore looked startled at the revelation. He was told that Simon Conway didn't have any relatives. His father had died several years ago from a heart attack, and Albus was told that the boys had no other living relatives.

A.D. Willis, with his wand still raised and pointed at Dumbledore scoffed. "Surly, Headmaster, you aren't trying to shift the blame? Isn't there enough to go around?"

Dumbledore looked at the man, startled by his blunt tone. Albus Dumbledore wasn't used to being talked down to.

Fudge, whom had finally caught on to Dumbledore's game turned to the aging wizard, his face red with anger. "Now see here Albus!-"

Agent Thompson cleared his throat and shook his head at Fudge. "We don't have time for this Minister. We have come to collect the Conway boys and start our own investigation into the disappearance of Simon Conway. Surely you don't wish to create more of a problem?'

Fudge nervously cleared his throat and shook his head. "Listen Potter," he said addressing James, "You signed the adoption papers and know the consequences of attempting to gain custody of Harry Conway. Hand him over now and the Americans assure me that there will be no further legal or magical ramifications."

James hung his head and Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Got your things young man?" Agent Watson asked.

Harry nodded and joined his brothers, not giving any more information.

"Will you boys be returning for the next term?" Dumbledore asked as his carefully orchestrated plans came undone.

Jake stared straight ahead. He looked pale and at least ten pounds lighter then he did when he left school. Dumbledore sighed internally at the sight. Apparently the couple he hand-picked to take custody of young Jake applied his advice regarding the rebellious teen a little too seriously.

"We'll see," he said his voice broken and dull. His brothers stood tall beside him, letting Dumbledore know that he wasn't going to get to Jake without a fight.

After taking a portkey to the Ministry of Magic they then took the International Floo Network back to America. They finally reached the American Magical Congressional Building where they were greeted by someone that the boys had not seen in years. Harry stiffened upon seeing her, but greeted her with a nod.

Drake and Nick, who were relieved at seeing her, gave her a hug. "Hello Aunt Kate," they said.

Katherine James was the identical twin sister of Elaine Conway, which is why it pained Harry to even look at her. Because looking at her, was looking at his mother. Looking at her was making him remember all over again.

_Flashback…._

_Harry and his Elaine set out on that beautiful spring day, walking the beaches of Maine, talking and cracking jokes the whole way. By the time night fell, they collapsed on the beach in exhaustion. _

"_Thank you mom," Harry murmured._

_Elaine ruffled her son's hair and smiled fondly at him. "You needed this," she said as an after thought._

_Harry nodded._

"_I'll always be here if you need to talk baby," she said scooting closer to him and letting his head fall on her shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes watching the sun fall behind the water._

"_Talk to me baby," she whispered, feeling as he tensed at the words. _

_Harry shook his head watching as a few people walked by them, oblivious to the turmoil that was going on in Harry Conway._

"_Why couldn't they love me?" he whispered in a broken voice._

"_Who baby?" Elaine said brushing his hair back from his face._

_Harry didn't answer, but Elaine knew who he meant. _

"_Oh sweetie," she said hugging him tighter. "I don't know. But we love you Harry, you are my son. You have a father and three brothers who love you very much and we wouldn't trade you for anything in the whole world."_

"_Promise," Harry whispered hopefully, the events of his trip to England to see his parent's still fresh on his mind. He needed the extra reassurance that his family wasn't going to abandon him. _

"_I promise baby, where ever you go in life and how ever far away you are, you'll always have family, you'll always have somebody that loves you, remember that Harry. You and your brothers have a very special connection, Harry, it's very important that you remember that."_

"_But mom, I don't understand," he said pulling back to look at her._

"_Harry," she said brushing his cheek with the back of her hand._

_But she never got any further._

"_Avada Kedavra!" a man's voice screamed. Harry sat in shock as the bright green light came towards him._

"_Harry!" Elaine screamed, and tackled him to the ground. _

"_Harry Potter," the man spoke again. "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't even have lived. But I will take care of that. You can not live to out perform your brother. I know the truth, but if you do not live to see your sixteenth birthday, then all shall be right."_

_The eleven year old Harry shook with fear, he knew his mother was dead and it looked like he was next. But there was something odd about the way the man was acting. The man's eyes seemed glazed over and were very bright. "The Imperius," Harry whispered in realization. _

_As the next curse shot towards him, he ducked and rolled behind a rock bringing out his wand. He shot a stunning curse, but it was deflected._

"_Damn it," he swore as bits of rock slammed into him from another curse the deranged man shot his way. _

_He looked over to asses where the man was, seeing his mother sprawled out in the sand. He made a quick decision, a decision that might cost him his life, but knew it had to be done. Shooting three curses simultaneously he sprinted out into the sand and landed on his knees next to his mother's body. _

"_Die, Harry Potter!" The man screamed again._

"_You first," Harry said as he sent a blasting curse towards the man. _

_The man sailed back and hit the sand hard giving Harry time to rescue his mother._

"_Harry!" Another voice called out. Harry turned to see his father and brother's sprinting towards him, wands raised and ready for action. _

"_Dad," Harry said his voice broken. _

_Simon engulfed his son in a quick hug and checked his wife_

"_She's dead," he whispered. "He killed her, and then he came after me, he said I wasn't suppose to live, I think-"_

_But Simon put a hand on his son's shoulders to quiet his ramblings. _

"_Drake," he said calling over the oldest of the four. _

_Drake came over tears in his eyes at the sight of his dead mother. "Take your brothers home and wait for me. Do not go anywhere and do not contact any one, got that?" _

_Drake nodded and helped Harry up and helped him towards his brothers._

_Simon shot a stunner at the unconscious man and turned towards his wife. He brushed the hair out of her face and sobbed. "Oh Elaine," he said wiping the tears off his face, "why?"_

_Simon returned to home three hours later. It was obvious that he had been crying at some point, but when he walked through the door, to see all of the boys huddled around a fire, he put on a brave face. _

"_Who was it?" Nick said shooting out of his seat upon seeing Simon. Drake and Jake followed suit, but Harry did not. He didn't acknowledge Simon's presence, but continued to watch the fire. _

_Simon cleared his throat, and sat down. He was only thirty three years old, but felt more like he was seventy._

"_I used Veritaserum on him, and found out that he was under the imperious curse. The man is from England, and was sent here to make sure that Harry never made it to Hogwarts."_

"_Why," Jake snapped. "Who said we were even going in the first place?"_

_Simon sighed and put his face in his hands. "Just because someone doesn't want you to go, gives you all the more reason to go. You boys know the stakes are high."_

"_But they killed mom!" Nick screamed. "How can you expect us to go to England where they obviously don't want us?"_

"_Who was it?" Jake asked his voice shaky._

"_What?" Simon asked._

"_Who killed mom?" Nick asked catching on to what his brother was thinking. _

_Simon sighed. "I can't tell you," Simon said and put his hand up before his boys could protest. "I'm not going to put that on your shoulders," Simon said firmly, watching as his son's mouths snapped shut._

"_Did you kill him?" Harry finally asked. His cheeks stained with tears._

"_No," Simon said and watched his sons stare at him in utter shock. "He was under the imperious curse; it didn't give me the right to kill him."_

"_He killed mom, what more reason do you need?" Nick snapped._

"_I obliviated him, and sent him back to where he came from with a note to whomever sent him. Remember this boys, revenge is a dish best served cold. Your mother's death will not be in vain, but now is not the time. Do you understand that?"_

_The boys nodded, still grieving, but Harry still sat watching the fire. His mother was dead, and it was because of him. It was always because of him."_

_End of Flashback…_

One last floo trip to a local public floo in Maine and Kate was motioning the boys to her car, "Come on boys, let's go home."

Harry and his brothers quietly followed Kate to her old beat up jeep. They made a decision on the drive home. They would stay two weeks in Maine, and then return back to England.

But what they didn't know, what they couldn't know, is what would be waiting for them when they got back.

TBC

A:N/ Okay, so I decided not to leave a cliffhanger and answer your questions as to how Harry Mom died. But now I ask you this? Who did it, and who was he doing it for? Oh and one more thing. In fear of losing my account, I have decided not to use an already copyrighted song for Harry, which is a bummer, because I had a great one already picked out, but don't worry I'll figure something out. Please oh please review!


	16. Shaking things up a bit

A:N/ Standard disclaimers apply, and thx to Princess Fictoria for beating, please read authors note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two weeks in Maine, were restful for the brothers, but they were saddened that the American MOM couldn't find any trace of Simon Conway, but they made it known that they doubted that the dark lord had anything to do with it.

They returned to their home in London to find it just how they left it, with the exception of their father. Their Aunt moved around the house quietly cleaning up when the boys put their things away and caught up on what had been going on since they left.

Later that night, Drake rounded up his brothers for a chat. They had told their aunt that were practicing their interments, even though they weren't, and left for the drawing room.

"You okay Jake?" Harry said as soon as the door was shut and warded. It was the first real chance the boys had to talk all summer without their aunt.

Jake shook his head and dropped into a bean bag chair closest to the roaring fire.

"What happened?" Nick asked his eyes full of concern for his youngest brother.

"You know I stayed with Gawain Robards, the head of the Auror office," Jake said wringing his hands together.

Nick, Harry and Drake nodded.

"Well Dumbledore came by a few days later and gave the Robards strict instructions on how they were to care for me. He made it-" Stopping suddenly, Jake rubbed his hands hard over his eyes as if trying to dispel the memory. Taking a shaky breath, he went on. "Dumbledore made it sound as if I were some sort of criminal."

Flashback…

_You'll need to keep a close eye on the boy," Dumbledore said._

"_Surly the boy isn't all that bad," Samantha Robards reasoned, stealing a glance at Jake who was seated on his trunk in the sitting room. _

_Dumbledore took a second to answer, trying to think of the best way to explain Jake. "Young Jake is very flightily, and with out a doubt, will try and run away at the first available opportunity."_

"_What are you suggesting Albus?" Gawain asked, sounding concerned._

_Jake sighed. If old Domblewarts was going to paint him as a bad ass kid, which, in retrospect he was, then it was surly going to be a summer of hell. But Jake knew that this had to be. He had to stay where Dumbledore put him. No mater what, he had to follow his father's plan._

_As soon as Dumbledore left Jake was shown to his room. But as soon as he stepped through the door, it seemed more like a cell. There was a desk, a chair, a wardrobe, a bed, and a partially opened door that led to a bathroom. _

"_A house elf will be along shortly to bring you your lunch. You will not leave this room until you are told. And as I understand it you have summer homework to complete." And with that he left, locking the door behind him._

_Jake opened his mouth to tell his new minder that he had no summer homework, but the door had already clicked shut. _

_The house elf arrived six hours later with a cold piece of chicken and an apple._

_Jake sighed and munched on the apple. If this was what his summer was going to be like, then he knew he had been right in his earlier assessment. It was gonna be hell._

_End of Flashback._

So they just locked you in that room all summer?" Drake asked his voice tight with anger.

Jake shrugged. "Basically the house elf took care of me. He brought me meals every once and a while, made sure the room stayed clean, and that I wasn't doing anything I wasn't suppose to be doing. The only thing he didn't do was talk to me. I guess the Robard's told him not to."

"Don't worry little brother," Drake said patting Jake on the shoulder.

Jake scoffed and pushed Drake away. "Little brother my ass, you're five months older then me."

The four brothers laughed, lightening the mood.

"It's not the Robard's fault," Jake said. His brothers looked at him in question.

"It was Dumbledore that made them act that way. They seemed like okay people."

"How can they be okay people if you didn't see them all summer, and provided you with the least amount of care?" Nick asked, watching Jake sit in his seat.

Jake shook his head. "I don't, it's just a feeling…ya know? They're not bad people, just put in a bad situation."

"We know bro," Nick said soothingly. "And it's Dumbledore that'll pay, not them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

June quietly slipped into July, and after three weeks of staying in London, Kate reluctantly went back to America, promising to check in daily on the boys.

And while the brothers were recuperating from their summer, the rest of the Wizarding world was seemingly on edge. Massive Deatheater attacks were happening every day, and even the Conway brothers couldn't ignore what was going on.

On one Sunday afternoon, while the brothers were eating breakfast, Nick stood suddenly and ran to his room, only to return moments later with a large brown package covered in dust, looking as if it hadn't been touch since it had been received.

Harry was the first to catch on, "the package from you Gran?"

Nick nodded setting the package on the table between the boys. Drake sprang from his seat and retrieved a ratty looking backpack, and set it next to Nick's package.

"I found this at Snape's house," Drake said in way of an explanation.

Jake was next taking a round object out of his pocket and un-shrunk the item to its full size, putting it carefully next to the backpack. "I nicked this the first day at the Robards."

Harry smiled at his brothers and used wandless magic to accio his own contribution to the growing pile on the table.

"Think we're ready?" Jake asked, smiling for the first time all summer.

"Only one way to find out," Drake said smiling. "We need to have a chat with the mole inside the school."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Nick said disbelievingly.

"Easy we sneak in. We apparate to the school grounds, transform into animagus's and sneak into the school. The teachers will all be there, it shouldn't be that hard to find the mole." Drake reasoned.

"Sound's like a solid plan," Jake said thoughtfully.

"Okay, but then what?" Nick asked. "Don't get me wrong, I like the plan but what are we going to when we talk to the mole?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. He obviously hadn't thought that far ahead, but Harry had.

"We call Voldy out," Harry said and smiled. "We challenged the bastard to a duel, one that even he can't resist."

"It sounds like suicide. I mean I'm with you all the way bro, but are you sure this is the way to go? I mean we have Dumbles to worry about. We can't let him interfere, and we have to make sure that Fudge gets a first hand look at what happens. The man is still in denial that Tom is even back. If there is anybody that needs to see the final battle, it's him." Nick said.

"Can you be anymore pessimistic bro?" Drake mocked.

"He's not being pessimistic, he's right." Jake said. "It's a good plan but we need to think it through. We can worry about Fudge later, but we really need to worry about Dumbledore, and let's not forget dad."

"Dad," Harry mumbled.

Drake, Nick, and Jake turned to look at their brother to see that Harry had a big smile on his face.

"I think I know," he started to say slowly. "How we can keep old Dumbledork bust while we talk to the mole. And who know, we may even get him to spill the beans about dad."

For the rest of the afternoon, Harry and his brother schemed. And as the fin al battle loomed dangerously ahead for the brothers, they couldn't help but have a good feeling about what was to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was three weeks until the start of term, and while most all of the teachers were at the school, they had no idea that for the first time in Hogwarts History that four boys, were going to be breaking into the school, before term started. Usually, as Jake pointed out, students were trying to break out.

In their animagus forms, they snuck onto the grounds, via the forbidden forest, so as to not set off and of the wards.

Transforming back into their human forms, they used their shadow walking to creep into the school and to where they knew the mole would be hiding.

Sitting in the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, Hannah Prescott was hunched in her chair pouring over dark arts books.

The boys crept quietly in the room, not making a sound as the approached her desk.

"Boo," Jake said causing the woman to jump from her chair. She whipped her wand out of its holder, and waved it wildly around the room, trying to find the intruder.

"Lumos," she hissed waving her lighted wand around.

"Show yourself!" she demanded when she could not find the intruder.

Getting no answer, she opened her desk drawer and put a Foe-Glass on her desk, only to gasp when the four pissed off faces of the Conway brothers appeared.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, still not finding the four trespassers.

"Magic," a voice whispered in her ear from behind.

She swung around only to meet her file cabinet head on. She staggered back in her seat, seeing stars, as her wand was snatched from her hand. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was now tied up, and had a silencing charm put on her.

"Listen closely," the voice said again. "We know who you are, and who you really work for." Her eyes grew wide as the sleeve of her robe was torn open, without out anyone even touching her exposing the dark mark.

"We want you to give your master a message for us," another voice whispered in her ear.

Hannah Prescott was not scared easily. She was a pureblood who joined the ranks of the Death Eaters for fame and prestige. She wanted to be the next headmistress of Hogwarts and Voldemort had promised her that if she had completed her mission, she would get what she desired.

But as she sat tired to a chair, being threatened by four teenage boys, she cursed. She hadn't signed up for this.

"This war is getting pretty damn old, and it's time to end it. So we're calling old Voldywart's out. Tell him that a week before school starts on the Quidditch pitch we challenge him to a duel. A fight to the death, at noon a week from today," the voice whispered making her shiver.

"Got it?" Another voice whispered jabbing her wand painfully into her neck.

She nodded her eyes wide with fear when hands reached out from the shadows and clipped a note on her cloak before throwing her into the floo, sending her to straight to Voldemort.

"Well, that was fun," Drake said after she was gone. He shook the soot from his black robes and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"You think he'll get the message?" Nick asked leaning against the back wall.

"Oh yeah, and there is no way in hell that he'll refuse it. A chance to kill of the Conway brothers? He'll probably think we're going into the fight with no game plan whatsoever."

Harry scoffed. "Well now that the message is sent let's split up and get the other things rolling. You guys know what to do, right?"

The boys nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go round up any magical creatures that are willing to fight with us." Drake said hopping off the desk.

"And I'll go make the rounds to any wizards and witches willing to fight," Nick said.

"Better use your Metamorphmagus cover," Drake said. Nick nodded and closed his eyes. He shot up a head a head taller changed his hair color and lengthened it. He changed his eye color to a dull brown and changed his facial structure making him look almost like Snape. "It makes me look more intimidating," he said in response to the strange looks he was getting.

"I think we all have people we could convince to fight with us," Drake said looking at his brother's new appearance.

Harry nodded, "yeah I think we can all do that."

Jake smiled at his brother's intuitiveness and spoke next, almost giddy about his job. "And I get to go get the Quidditch pitch ready. Since Tom is playing on our home field, who says we can't have a few surprise wait for him when he gets here?"

Harry nodded and smiled. If anyone could pull one off on a few unsuspecting death eaters, it was Jake. "And I'll be stalking Dumbledore," he said rubbing his hands together. "Sooner or later he'll have to go see dad or talk about where he is, and he'll never even know I there."

His brother's nodded, knowing this was the most important job.

"And what about our little collection," Drake asked referring to the things that they had collected from Snape, the Potters, the Robards and Nick's Gran.

Harry nodded. "Yeah we do have to get in some practice."

"But after we get things done for the duel," Jake said eager to get out on the pitch.

Harry nodded and cuffed Jake on the arm. "Eager to go and play Jake?" he kidded.

Jake only laughed in response.

"Come on you guys," Nick said point at his watch. "Time's a wasting'."

The boys nodded and departed without another word. Nick was right. They didn't have much time.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore did something he always did when he didn't know what else to do; he paced. He sometimes walked his office floors for hours at a time before figuring out the answer to his problem. But this time he knew the answer wasn't going to come as easily.

He had the American MOM watching his every move, Death eaters destroying Britain, and to top it all off, the boy who lived was no where to be seen. He had used whatever pull he had in the Ministry to launch a quiet search for the boys, which was immediately thwarted thanks to Agent Thompson. Now all he could do was sit back and waited to see if the boys would come back to school this fall.

He was about to pop a lemon drop in his mouth when the fireplace roared to life. James Potter stumbled out, the words rushing out of his mouth before he could compose himself. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. The man was always a bit of a lose cannon.

"I have some bad news to report headmaster," he said not bothering with pleasantries.

Albus scowled, there was never anything but bad news to report. "Well?" he snapped impatiently.

James sat down and cleared his throat. "I cannot find Gryffindor's sword, I've searched the manor inside and out and the sword is no where to be seen. And you know if-"

"I know the consequences of the sword getting into his hands James! If I remember correctly I was the one that explained that to you!"

He sat down heavily in his seat. "How did he get to it James, with all of the charms and wards on that sword no one should have been able to touch it without my knowing."

James shook his head, his face going bright red with guilt he felt like a school boy again being reprimanded for breaking the rules. "I am sorry I let you down Albus. It will not happen again," James said softly.

Dumbledore stood, the twinkle leaving his eyes. "You're right James. It will not happen again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort paced his chambers, as he often did when he was deep in thought. Hannah Prescott had delivered the message from the Conway brothers an hour ago, and he had locked himself in his chambers after torturing the witch for failing to capture the boys. He had another death eater drag her broken body down to the dungeons, until he could figure out what to do with her.

He sat on his throne and called his inner circle to him. They appeared in a cloud of black smoke on their knees.

Bella, Avery, Ludovic Bagman, Crabbe and Goyle senior, Dolohov, Jugson and Severus Snape faced the ground as Voldemort stood and walking to his death eaters inspecting the closely.

"I have just received a message for the Conway brothers. They have challenged me to a duel," he said smiling. "The Conway brothers challenged _me_ to a duel!" He said again, laughing for the first time since hearing the news. "To think, that four boys can win against the most powerful wizard of all time!"

The inner circle let out a low laugh, but no one dared to speak.

"I will amuse the boys with their request," he said off handedly. "But I will crush them. And then the world will be mine. Without the precious boy who lived, Dumbledore will be bowing down to me!"

As Voldemort let his inner circle talk about the details of the duel and what assets they had and who they could use to help," Voldemort made the third biggest mistake of his life. He chose once again to underestimate how strong the Conway brothers were, and the allies that they had.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Not even an hour after the meeting ended, Severus Snape sat wearily in his usual seat in front of the headmaster's desk. He sipped the scalding tea and waited for the headmaster's response to what he had just reported. Snape sat patiently, but knew the situation was far from pleasant from the look on Albus' face.

"They challenged him to a duel?" he asked disbelievingly.

Snape scowled and nodded. He hated having to repeat the obvious.

"Did Voldemort say when the duel would be taking place?"

Snape flinched at the name and shook his head. "He knows," Snape said in a low voice, but chose to leave it out. "He suspects someone in his inner circle is a spy. Right now he doesn't know who, but I know that he has Bella looking into it. It is only a matter of time before they find out."

Dumbledore waved his hand at the comment, making Snape inwardly seethe. How dare Dumbledore have so little concern for his life. If the dark lord found out that that he was the spy, Snape knew that the dark lord would be kind as to just kill him. There were so many things worse then death.

"I believe for that Voldemort will be somewhat occupied for the next week, don't you think? We need to call an order meeting as soon as possible and try and find the Conway brothers. Should they meet Voldemort head on, they will surly die. We need to find them before that happens."

Snape only nodded.

"There is one more thing Dumbledore," Snape said putting his tea cup down. "After Draco was collected by the American MOM, I found something missing from my rooms."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, his eyes boring into Snape's.

"Don't tell me it's-" Dumbledore whispered.

Snape nodded and looked down, only to jump at the sound of Dumbledore slamming his fist down on the desk.

"How can this be?" he ranted jumping up from his seat. "How could they know?"

"Headmaster," Snape questioned, not quite catching on to what the headmaster was ranting about.

Dumbledore didn't bother to answer the potions master, but continued to pace around the room.

How could things have gone so wrong?

TBC

A:N/ Sorry for the lateness post. But I wanted to spend some extra time on this chap and as a Thanksgiving treat to you, my loyal readers, I have made this chap a bit longer.

I have heard so many creative ideas as to how Dumbledore should be punished for crossing the Conway brothers, so I have decided to make a contest out of it. The best idea will be the revenge the Conway brothers give Dumbledore, and of course the person will be credited for the idea. So just leave a review, telling your idea. My beta Princess Fictoria, and I will be deciding the best entry. The contest will run through the next few chaps, so good luck!

Please review!


	17. Asking for help

A/N: Grr! Man fan fiction has been crazy these past few months. First I'm not receiving review alerts, than I can't even log on to post a new chap. I swear you guys, this chap was suppose to get posted this Sunday morning, but the server would not let me up load my new chap. sigh Okay, now that I vented, thx to the marvelous Princess Fictoria for being my beta, I couldn't have done it without her. And thx to Lady Diggory, my bud and inspiration for this chap. And obviously since I have been so frustrated at getting this damn chap up, I was late starting the next. So a Wednesday update is very unlikely. Sorry.

OoOoOoOo

The week before the duel, was a busy one for the Conway brothers. The boys decided to split up to gain as many supporters as they could for the impending duel.

!!Nick!!

Nick walked confidently into Gringotts, with a respectful nod to the two goblins that stood guard at the door to the main hallway. Walking past the long counters where many Wizards and Witches did their dealings, he walked right up to the counter of assistant to the head Goblin.

"Good day sir," Nick said politely.

"May I help you?" Came the gravely voice of the goblin who looked at Nick over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Yes I wish to speak to the Head Goblin, my name is Neville Conway." Nick asked.

"Neville Conway?" The Goblin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. My father, Simon Conway set up a meeting with the Head Goblin a few months ago, to be held at a time of my choosing."

The Goblin looked at him critically for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I was told to be expecting you. Come this way Mr. Conway."

The Goblin led Nick through many hallways before leading him into a small, but impressive sitting room. A pot of tea and scones appeared as Nick took a seat.

"If you'll wait just a moment Mr. Conway, I will retrieve Hangnook, the Head Goblin. He is in a meeting with the Headmaster at the moment."

Nick nodded and thanked the Goblin. Nick smiled and knew that the Headmaster wouldn't appreciate being interrupted in the middle of a meeting.

Hangnook, a short and suspicious looking Goblin entered the sitting room five minutes later, apologizing for not coming sooner.

"The meeting I was in Mr. Conway was ironically enough about you. Headmaster Dumbledore supplied me with a signed release form signed by your brother Harry to gain access to your father's vault. It seems that the Headmaster wishes to acquire four items from that vault which he knows you and your brothers relinquished into our custody." Hangnook said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

But Nick did not find the statement at all funny, but chose his words carefully. "And I am sure that a forged signature did not make it passed your highly skilled employees. The animosity between the Headmaster and my brothers and I is well known through out the Wizarding community, I cannot believe such a flagrant attempt to deceive such hard working Goblins, such as yourself would even be tolerated."

Hangnook gave Nick a toothy smile. "You are very astute young Conway, and precise in your assessment. We did not believe for one moment that you or any of your brothers would hand Dumbledore a key to your vaults."

Nick sighed in relief. "So I can assume then that the artifacts we left in your care are safe?"

Hangnook nodded in response. "But this is not why you have come to see me today is it young Conway?"

Nick nodded. "Can I assume that you have head about the impeding duel between Voldemort, my brothers and I?"

Hangnook nodded slowly.

Nick, suddenly nervous cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "My brother's and I intend to win. With those four artifacts currently hidden in the Conway family vault, we will be unstoppable against Voldemort. But we are not prudes. We know we will need as much support we can get, and unfortunately, Dumbledore will be somewhat…preoccupied on the day."

Hangnook nodded in understanding. "And you wish to know where the Goblins stand on this war?"

Nick nodded, folding his sweaty hand in his lap.

Hangnook was quiet for a moment before answering Nick was a toothy smile. "You have nothing to worry about young Conway, you and your brothers have our allegiance."

Nick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and stood to shake the Goblin's hand. They spoke quietly for a few more minutes and then departed.

Nick stepped into the ally, aware that Dumbledore's henchmen were watching him. He smiled and using a portkey, disappeared.

!!Drake!!

Drake sat perched in a tree in the forbidden forest, watching as creatures mulled about. In his animagus for, it was quiet east to observe the creatures of the forest without being detected. Cocking his head to the side he watched as Hagrid led his half brother through the forest, back to the alcove that the half giant called home. Filing the information away for later, because he knew his brothers would want to hear about that bit of information, he went back to watching and waiting.

A bit later, his waiting paid off as he saw Magorian, the leader of the Centaur's walk into the clearing with Bane and Ronan, near the tree where Drake was perched on.

Drake swooped down from the tree, using his short wings and long tail to make a graceful landing in front of the three Centaurs'. Keeping eye contact with them he went into a low bow before transforming back into his human self.

Bane looked at the boy with detest written all over his face. "Who are you and how dare you intrude on our land!"

Drake kept bowing as he spoke quietly to group, "I mean you no harm. I come in peace."

"You come seeking more then peace man-bird," Ronan said quietly. "It had been written in the stars that-"

"Do not tell this man-bird what has been foretold in the stars! Have you no pride Ronan!" Bane said scathingly.

"Please," Drake murmured gaining the attention of the group. "I have come to ask of your help. Yes," he said shooting a look at Bane who was about to interrupt. "The Wizards and Witches before me have looked down on your race. They have ignored your skills at star gazing and ignored what has come from them. I am not here to dispute that nor am I hear to apologize."

Bane was livid and reached for the bow and arrow strapped to his back, but Magorian waved him off.

"Because," Drake continued when the threat to his life was diminished. "I believe it is up to the Wizarding community to make the apology. You have always known where the Conway family has stood. We have made it clear that our alliance is with the magical creatures of the Wizarding world."

Magorian studied him a moment before answering. "What is it you wish us to help you with young man-bird?"

Drake sighed in relief that he would be able to tell his story and turning to the head Centaur he spook calmly and quietly.

"As you may already know, my brothers and I have challenged Voldemort to a duel…"

!!Jake!!

Jake grumbled as he knocked on another door. He hated knocking on doors of wizards and witches that were considered trustworthy and approachable. Though there had been extra precautions taken to ensure that anyone that the brothers talk to didn't go running to Dumbledore or Voldemort, Jake still though it dangerous to be doing this, but considering what his brothers were doing, he felt that he got the better end of the deal as he knocked on the door of Amos Diggory.

Amos Diggory, a warm looking man with a scruffy brown beard answered the door, took one look at Jake and invited him sitting room.

"I take it you already know who I am, Mr. Diggory, since you have invited me so warmly into your home."

Amos nodded and sat across from Jake. "Yes I do Mr. Conway. You see the Wizarding Ministry of America has been making quiet a fuss at the Ministry about your father."

Jakes smiled. "Well if the Headmaster would get his head out of his ass, excuse my language sir, and hand my father over, there wouldn't be a problem."

Amos laughed. "Yes well, we all know that the Headmaster has his own agenda."

"An agenda," Jake said slowly, "that gets innocent people killed."

Amos repressed the shutter and stood to grab a photo that was adorned on the mantel. "It's only been a year since I lost my son but everyday when I wake up it feel like I lost him all over again. Does that make any sense? I lost my wife only six months later. If there is testament to dying of a broken heart, my wife is proof of that."

Jake stood and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. Diggory."

Amos nodded and Jake sat again. "What it is it you have come for Mr. Conway?" he asked wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Voldemort," Jake said ignoring the shutter that came from Amos. "The war is at hand Mr. Diggory, and I am sure that you have heard of the impending duel."

Amos nodded motioning the Daily Prophet that sat on the far table. "Yes," he said and sighed. "You boys have both Ministries in an uproar. It seems that both the Minister and Dumbledore would like to get their hands on you and prevent this duel."

Jake scoffed. "Oh I didn't know they liked this war, wait here while I go and tell my brothers. I'm sure they would like to know that they don't have to put their lives on the line to save the Wizarding world," Jake said sarcastically.

Amos gave out a gruff laughed that sounded strained around the edges.

"Will you help us?" Jake said, getting right to the point. When Amos looked at him in question, Jake went on. "Don't get me wrong, my brothers and I plan on dueling and defeating Voldemort, but his supporters are another story."

Amos nodded in understanding.

"My brothers and I are gathering as many creatures and people as we can to help us against Voldemort's supporters. We may be young, but we're not stupid. The Death Eaters won't play nice, and will kill us if they are able. We need as many people as possible watching our backs."

"And what of Dumbledore," Amos asked.

"We both know where Dumbledore's loyalties lie. We cannot and will not let him mettle in this. Besides," Jake said slyly. "The Headmaster will find himself unavoidably detained, come the day of the duel."

Amos stood again and walked to the window. It was a long time before he said anything.

"I've lost my whole family because of the dark lord," he said turning to face Jake with determination set in his face. "I'll be damned if I sit by while more people die."

Jake nodded, and as he was about to leave, Amos called him back. "A few of Cedric's old school mates still keep in touch with me. I have heard that you are dating Veronica Collins."

A flash of the bright eyed girl crossed his mind, and Jake nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You know she used to date my son after he and Cho Chang broke up shortly after the ball during…during the…tournament."

Jake nodded.

"He wrote me just before the third task and told me that he had fallen in love. Although the girl was quite a bit younger then him, but he had believed he had found his soul mate."

Jake nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

Amos turned to the boy, the grief evident in his eyes, and said quietly. "Take care of the girl, Jacob. She deserves someone who will take care of her."

Jake spoke quietly, "I will Mr. Diggory. I will."

!!Harry!!

After weeks and weeks of invading Dumbledore's mind with ghost occumency, Harry was thrilled to learn the secret location of the order of the phoenix. He stood at the door and knocked, confident that Dumbledore was at Hogwarts.

Sirius answered the door with his wand drawn, but it promptly fell out of his hands when he saw Harry.

Pushing his way inside, he waited until Sirius shut the door, and Remus, who was watching from the doorway, to come out before beginning.

"I need your help," he said eyeing both men warily. "I need your help, and I need my father back."

TBC

A/N: The contest to see who can think of the most creative punishment for Dumbledore will continue on until next Sunday. That gives you guys one more week to think of the most creative punishment to be used on Dumbledore by the Conway brothers. The person, of course will be credited for the idea. Please be kind and review, they inspire me to give longer and faster updates.


	18. Calling on old friends

A:N/: Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review. Thx to my wonderful beta, for helping me out with this story.

OoOoOo

Harry Potter was led to a small sitting room that vaguely felt familiar to him. He felt like he should know this place somehow, like he has been here before, but brushed the feeling off.

"I've been wanted to talk with you Harry, but I…I didn't know what to say," Sirius said.

Harry waved him off. He didn't come here to listen to semantics; he just came here to get his father back and for some help.

"What is it that you need Harry?" Remus asked, getting straight to the point. "And why haven't you asked your parent, they would surly do anything to help you if you."

Harry scoffed. "I want nothing to do with those people and if all you're going to do is sit around and sing their praises, than I'll just leave."

As Harry rose from his chair, Sirius leaped out of his seat. "No! Please stay Harry, if you don't want us to tell your parents that you are here, than we won't right Remus?"

Remus looked doubtful, but shook his head. "Harry, how did you know that Simon is here?"

"I have my ways," Harry said secretively.

Sirius shook his head and sat back down. "I'm sorry Harry, but Albus said that it was important that Simon stay here."

"I'm not here to argue the old man's twisted logic. I came here for my father and I'm not leaving without him." Harry said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did you need our help for?" Remus asked trying to change the subject.

Harry sighed and let Remus change the subject, but he knew that this discussion was far from over.

I suppose you heard that my brothers and I have decided to duel Voldemort." Harry said as if he were talking about arranging a tea date.

Sirius and Remus who had heard nodded grimly.

"While we know we can take on old Voldywarts, his deathmunchers are another story. We need all the support we can get, will you help us?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, a long time in thought before Sirius finally answered.

"You don't have to do this alone Harry you have a family that would help you; your mum, dad and brother, Albus, me, Remus and all of the teachers. There are other ways to fight Harry, but you're signing your own death certificate if you duel him without being trained. Albus said that he would train you if you just-"

But Harry shot out of his seat and abruptly cut Sirius off.

"I can see this conversation is getting me nowhere, so if you'll point me in the direction of wherever my father is, then I'll be on my way."

"Harry stop," Sirius pleaded. "We want to help you it's just-" he stopped and put his head in his hands. "It's just hard," he finally said in a broken whisper. "You are my Godson Harry, and when I found out that James had given you away, just for not being the savior I was just so mad…but then what James and Lily said made sense, about neither of you getting a normal life because of who Adam is….or was. We want to help you Harry but I don't know if we can with Dumbledore always around."

Harry sat down again and seemed deep in thought for a moment before finally answering. "Do you truly want to help?" he asked not feeling the least bit guilty using a bit of legilimency on Sirius and Remus. Noting tat their intentions were clear, he smiled a bit when they both wanted to help, regardless of danger.

"Just tell us what we have to do," Remus asked eagerly. Though he wasn't a part of Harry family, didn't mean that he did not care for the boy. And he wanted to prove that anyway that he could.

"Just be ready to fight. I cannot give you specifics, because the chance that Dumbledore will try and read you mind to find it is too great." Harry said.

"But why won't you let the headmaster help, Harry? I mean all animosity aside, that man is one of the most powerful wizards alive."

"I know, and he would do anything to win this war and take full credit for it no matter who he takes down." He said letting the statement sink in before continuing. "I understand that he is powerful, but if he can't fight Tom without seeing past his own nose, then he is just no use to us at all."

Sirius and Remus could only nod.

"Now, where is my father," Harry demanded.

But before Sirius and Remus could answer, someone else did for them.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter, you could be so kind as to tell me why you are here and how you have come to find this place."

Harry turned towards the voice and knew he was in deep trouble. But as he looked into the eyes of the deputy headmistress, he saw a flicker off doubt. Or maybe he could just get out of this situation after all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drake Conway was one very sore sixteen year old. He had celebrated his birthday at the beginning of summer.) Groaning, he sat down on the couch in his home and threw his arm over his eyes. Sighing and trying to wish away the soreness in his muscles he was very glad that the day was finally over and he could have a little peace.

That is until Jakes came skipping through the room and threw a pillow in his brother's direction. "What's up with you bro?" he asked in a voice that was just a little to happy for Drake.

"Piss off Jake; can't you see I'm in pain?" Drake moaned.

Jake ignored his brother and sat down next to him, a hint of concern in his voice. "What's wrong Drake?"

Drake, who took pity on his ignorant brother, sighed, no longer feeling angry. "Let's just say my little chat to day with some of the creatures didn't go so well."

Jake nodded and groaned in sympathy. "Gave you a hard time of it huh?"

Drake groaned again and nodded, "but it went okay. I mean most of them agreed to help and well as for the rest, at least they listened. But I still think that you had the easy job," he muttered, but Jake knew he didn't mean it. After all, it isn't an easy job going to the house of people who lost a family member to the war and asking them to help with the final battle.

Nick came through the door a few minutes later with a large bah in his hand. Drake looked at the bag and instantly knew what it was. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm. They had agreed to keep the artifacts at Gringotts until it was time for the battle. If Nick brought them home, it could only mean that someone knew that they had them and was trying to steal them.

Nick sighed and flopped down into the chair nearest to the fireplace, setting the bag down gently by his feet.

I had a long talk with the bank manager and you won't believe what Dumbledore is trying to do now." Nick said feeling twice his age.

He knew that if he had grown up with his Gran he would be living a much simpler life, which revolved only around completing his school work, girls and trying to stay out of trouble like any other fifteen, all most sixteen year old would be doing. But as he looked at his brothers, and thought of his father and mother he knew he wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. He quickly gave his brother's the run down of what had transpired at the bank and was not surprised to hear their angry remarks.

"It's a good thing you did bring them home Nick," Jake answered after he and Drake calmed down a bit. "I mean, not that we don't trust the Goblins, but better safe then sorry. I wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore if he did find away to take what isn't his."

"We should have kept them here in the first place," Drake said taking out his weapon, a sword, from the bag. "We should get some training in before the duel."

"I agree," Jake said jumping from the couch to retrieve his own weapon, a set of magical daggers, the ends dipped in a lethal poison, that would return back to it's thrower after it had hit it's mark.

Nick took his bow and arrow out of the bag as well, setting the arrows with a phoenix tail that would instantly kill the person it was aimed at. Harry's weapon, the sword of Gryffindor, still sat in the bottom of the bag. The other boys knew not to touch the sword, as it would only respond to the rightful heir; being Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

In a dark and foreboding manor somewhere in London, Voldemort sat and watched some of his best Deatheater's duel. He had heard rumors that the Conway brothers were seeking out magical creatures to help them, and that they had most swayed onto their side. Voldemort knew that if the Conway brothers had gotten the help of the magical creatures, then his forces wouldn't stand a chance. He summoned some of his best to convince and even threaten as many magical creatures as they could to join forces with Voldemort, but he felt a wave of concern flood him when the messengers had not reported back, and summoning them had not worked either. He knew that they were lost, captured or killed, and the chance of sending more men to meet the same fate was just not worth it.

He knew that the duel was to be held soon, and though he had no qualms about winning, he knew with his depleting forces, he would have to approach the situation carefully.

It bothered him that he did not know where Dumbledore stood on this whole situation. He knew that the Conway brother's did not trust the old coot, and they did not plan on including him in the duel, but if he knew Dumbledore, then he knew that the old man would find a way to fight and find a way to clam all o the glory. He may be a deranged mad man, but even Voldemort wasn't fooled by Dumbledore's motives.

OoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore paced the confines of his office deep in though. Though his carpet was wearing thin with his incessant pacing, he knew no other ways to vent his anger. How in the hell had things gotten so unraveled?

Almost sixteen years ago when the Potters rushed to Hogwarts on the night that Voldemort banished, he knew right away that Adam Potter was going to need his guidance if he was to defeat Voldemort. He had spent those years molding Adam Potter into a warrior, who would always look to the headmaster and wouldn't be afraid to tell him his deepest and darkest secrets, knowing that the headmaster would always set him on the straight and narrow, even if the outcome didn't benefit Adam in the least bit.

But when the boy came to Hogwarts and the sorting hat almost put the boy in Hufflepuff, had it not been for the Headmaster's interference. Dumbledore knew something was wrong, and over the years that sinking feeling that he had at the start o Adam's first year only got worse.

So he was surprised and relieved when Harry Potter finally came to Hogwarts. He had thought the boy to be as weak as his brother, but when he had first gotten his look at Harry Potter, he knew that this boy was no weakling. The power that radiated off of Harry and the other Conway boys was staggering. He knew it would take a lot of time to get the boys to be able to trust him.

The first step to accomplishing that, he knew, was to take out the only father figure that the boys knew. But looking back on that decision, he knew wasn't the best course of action. He intended to split the boys up and use whatever control he had to sway Harry Potter to his side. He had no idea that the boy's will was so strong or that the bloody American's would get involved. It seems that Simon Conway was right when he said that his boys would be taken care of one way or another.

And now he knew that the date of this so called duel was coming soon, but at a loss of what to do. He had arranged for the order members to find out as much as they can about the duel and where and when it would take place, but so far they returned with nothing. Even Voldemort was being tight lipped about what was going to happen.

Dumbledore flopped back into his chair and sighed. He knew that with boys having the four weapons of the founders that they would become a force to be reckoned with. And they would stand to take all the credit. Dumbledore pounded his fist hard on the desk. He wanted the fame and glory. And by Merlin he would have it! At any cost.

TBC

Damn, that was hard to write, since I started writing with no decision made on when the duel would be taking place. Well the contest still goes on for the most creative punishment for Dumbledore. I'll try and shoot for a Monday update, so the contest will end then. Thx to all who submitted ideas, they are all great! And as always, please read and review.


	19. The wars we fight

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review. Thx to Princess Fictoria for helping me out with this, couldn't have done it without her, and also to AutumnBreeze12 for help finding all of the magical creatures. Here is the gig battle you have been waiting for, but there is much more to come.

The day dawned bright and clear, though the feeling in the air seemed ominous and everyone could feel it. All throughout the magical world, witches and wizards alike took precautions and generally decided to stay inside.

Dumbledore who noted these disruptions acted quickly and called an order meeting to step up patrols and report in if anything seemed suspicious. The thing was that the reports were coming in all day. Bill, who was working with the Goblins at Gringotts for the next few months, reported that over half of the goblins at the bank were suddenly missing, and all of his inquires were thwarted. Nobody seemed to want to even comment about it. Security at the bank was also tightened and some of the transactions were prohibited. Even the wards at Hogwarts seemed strained and almost ready to break, it had taken a lot out of them, as he had most of the teachers and order members had been out looking for his two wayward order members and one prisoner.

Sirius and Remus had not reported for the meeting and though Dumbledore sent other to find them, fearing that they were lost or hurt. The order found no fowl play at Remus home or at headquarters. But the most disturbing thing was that Simon Conway was missing as well. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that Sirius and Remus must have freed Simon Conway and were in hiding to escape punishment. But Dumbledore would catch up with them eventually and when he did there would be hell to pay.

The other person that he couldn't find was his deputy headmistress. She had sent him a not late last night saying that she had some urgent family business to attend and would not be back for a few days, but Albus suspected that she was away for some other reason, but could not be bothered to spare any people to look for her as well. He would just have to wait and see what she said when she came back.

He sat down at his desk and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. He had been trying for weeks to secure the information about when this duel would be taking place but it seemed that nobody was talking. A few more order members stopped by and reported weird happenings, but although it was suspicious, it was nothing he could go on. He had tried to reach the minister only to be told that he had gone out for the day and wasn't expected in until late tonight.

Dumbledore sighed and started out his window, today, he thought; was going to be an awfully long day.

OoOoOoOoOo

It hadn't taken Harry long to convince McGonagall, Sirius and Remus to let his father go and to help them with the battle tomorrow. (They had stopped calling it a duel, because the number of people involved seemed to be rising every day.) With their father home, and obviously doing well after being kidnapped for so long, he praised the boys on how well they handled the situation and promptly went to the magical embassy in America to get volunteers for the battle.

He was back the very next day with good news. The Americans had agreed to help and would send some of their best LEOS (Law enforcement officers) over immediately.

Two house later, over a hundred highly trained witches and wizards flooed into the Conway house all eager to help out in any way the could. They decided on a temporary aid station to be set up on school grounds to help the wounded and fought long and hard over strategies that would best take down Voldemort's followers.

Three hours before the battle, the Conway brothers could be found holed up in their room preparing for what could be their final moments. They put on the best spell resistant gear that was sold in the U.S, which included a magical version of a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, knee pads, and gloves. They stowed their weapons in their holsters and put their wands in their arm holsters. They were quiet while getting ready; each boy seemingly to deep in thought to say much. There was a light tap at their door and turned to see their father enter the room with a long wooden box in his hands.

"You boys almost ready?" he asked gruffly.

Simon had changed a lot while he was being held captive. He had lost some weight, but he said he had learned a lot of what Dumbledore and the order had been up too and had found the perfect way to keep Dumbledore busy during the battle.

Sitting down, Simon cleared his throat and motioned his boys to sit down too. "When your mother and I found out that we could not have children, adopting seemed like the right path to take. We went to the adoption agencies and saw the children at the orphanages and there were so many children there who had lost their parents because of the war. What you boys might not have known, was that you mother was a seer."

The boys raised their eyebrows at the comment. To them, it explained a lot.

"She knew about the prophecy, and knew that Adam Potter had been chosen over his brother. She also knew about the treatment that Harry would have gotten if he would have stayed with his parents. She was very persuasive," he said with a smile. "That we take him in and give him a good home."

Harry took a shuttering breath, his eyes filled with tears.

"And the there was Drake," Simon said ruffling his son's hair. Drake groaned and tried to fix his hair. "Drake's father had done some terrible things in his time, and paid for it with his life. But the father does not dictate the life and way of his son. The son alone make's his own choices. Elaine knew that the life Drake was meant to live was an honorable one. And we took him in to give him that life."

"Nick," he said and gave his son a wistful smile. "You always have known that your birth parents are alive."

Nick nodded finding it difficult to swallow the lump in his throat. Jake grabbed his brother's shoulder giving him silent support.

"Your Gran was a fine woman Nicky, and knew that she wouldn't be able to take proper care of you. And once she heard about us adopting Drake and Harry she knew that she had found the right place for you, even though Dumbledore had tried to talk her into going into hiding with you until you were able to attend Hogwarts, you Gran was sharp enough to see through his deceptions and get you away from the Wizarding world."

Nick nodded slowly letting the words sink in.

"Jacob," he said solemnly. "You road has been the longest my son and for that I am sorry. I have heard of your treatment at the hands of Dumbledore, and trust me my son that we will have our revenge. When your mother and went to the orphanage we walked through the hall of the sleeping babies, and your mother was immediately drawn to you, she just looked at you and knew you were the one."

Jake smiled and hugged his father, the others joining in a second later. They held on to each other in part to thank him for giving them the best possible life that he could and maybe deep down, they displayed affection because they knew it might be the last time they would ever get the chance to do so.

When they pulled apart he put the box on his lap and opened it, inside was four pendants and four wands. He handed each boy a pendant, Drake got the black and amber one, Jake received a blue-green and dark blue one, Nick received a grey and silver one, and Harry, a blue-green and crimson one. Each boy put the pendant around their neck without question.

"Your mother made those for each of you. They are protection pendants and will help protect you from the worst of the worst. I don't know precisely how they work, as she never explained them to me, but she did tell me they did contain the bond of blood. She knew she would sacrifice herself for her sons so she put the protection into these pendants so that each of you would carry her with you when you would need her the most."

Harry's head shot up to looked at his father. Simon nodded gravely at Harry.

"Yes son, she knew. She knew that she would die before your time came."

OoOoOoOoOo

The time had come, after almost two decades of war; the time had come to end it. Today would decide the fate of the Wizarding world.

There were creatures from all over the world on the battlefield on both sides. Voldemort had recruited some of the more dangerous and aggressive creatures, Vampires, Acromantula a giant spider, Doxies, Occamy an aggressive two-legged winged creature with a serpentine body, and even a Runespoor, a three headed snake and some Werewolf's and Dementor's The creatures made the front lines of Voldemort's defenses.

But Voldemort wasn't the only one with creatures fighting. Centaur's, Goblins, Erupent's a large grey African beast that resembles a rhinoceros, Graphorns, known to live in the mountainous regions the Graphorn's are purplish and humped back with two large horns, Hippogriff's with the body, legs and tail of a horse, a head like an eagle and talons that seemed to be of a half a foot long, and six phoenix's that soared over the battlefield.

The Auror's and the Americans stood behind the creature's wands at the ready and trained on what seemed like over two hundred Deatheaters and other wizards from all over the world. Voldemort wasn't the only one who looked out of the UK for help. Most of the students from Durmstrang, still young in their own regard, were fighting and killing without a care.

Voldemort stood behind the Deatheaters with Wormtail, his right hand man at his side. He stood back and watched as the fighting commence. He made sure to stand far enough back so that he could get a good view of what was happening, but also to keep an eye out for Dumbledore and the Conway's.

He was surprised to see some of the Wizards that had no real standing fighting. And as the Deatheaters fought as hard and as dirty as they could they all knew that they were out numbered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius and Remus fought hard against as many Deatheaters as they could. The battle had been going on for over two hours and all were starting to show signs of fatigue. But when the saw one Deatheater in question, they ran on pure adrenaline as they drew him into their own private battle.

"Peter!" Sirius screamed, getting the man's attention. The rat's first instinct was to run, but as he saw Sirius and Remus gaining on him he held his wand high and stood hid ground. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Sirius quickly cast an incarcerous spell, leaving Peter lying on the ground wrapped in chains.

"Seems fitting, doesn't it Remus?" Sirius asked going over to the cowering man and delivering a swift kick to the man's face. Peter howled with pain and struggled to get free.

"Trying to turn into the rat that you are, eh Peter? Well as you can see it won't work. You'll die now as you should have done years ago for killing innocent muggles, betraying James and Lily, and hurting my Godsons. You'll die now Peter and I won't feel even an ounce of regret!"

"P-Please spare me!" He whimpered, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

He looked at Remus, both their eyes burning with rage. "Together!" screamed as each of the men raised their wands at Peter, who could do nothing but whimper as the spells shot towards him.

That day was the last day that Peter Pettigrew ever knew.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jake was on the grounds shifting back and forth from his animagious to his human form. He watched in horror as Fenrir Greyback bit yet another Auror, leaving him to bleed to death on the ground where he lay.

Jake who went unnoticed by Fenrir snuck up behind the wolf-man and threw four daggers in the wolf's back. Fenrir didn't utter a word as he dropped to the ground dead. The daggers came back to Jake clean and ready to use again.

Simon, who saw what had happened, nodded to his youngest son and went back to fighting. That was one monster down who would never terrorize another person ever again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minister Cornelius fudge sat nervously in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch watching the battle unfold. His two body guards, two wizards from the American Ministry disguised him under a notice me not charm. If the Minister needed proof that Voldemort was back, this was the best way to show him.

OoOoOoOoOo

The American's, being led by Special agents Garret Thompson, Kyle Watson and assistant Director Cody Wills were holding their own. They had managed to draw fifty Deatheaters into one of the traps set by Jake Conway. Once the Deatheaters were in the enclosure, their wands were snatched out of their hands and each men was sent to a ministry holding cell, being temporally stripped of their powers.

Drake had taken to the sky in his Hawk form watched and helping when he needed to. He needed to make sure that Voldemort was in the right position when the Conway's finally made their move. Right now Voldemort was standing about twenty yards from where Drake had wanted him to be. He signaled to Nick who was hidden in the stands. Nick who was also in his animagious form as a coyote shifted back to his human form and retrieved his bow and arrows and took aim. He shot six arrows one after the other, making Voldemort head for cover. He stumbled back into the enclosure designed by Jake, setting off a white translucent dome that kept him in and the Deatheaters out. Drake, Nick, Jake and Harry activated their portkeys and landed into the dome facing a surprised Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva McGonagall, a teacher and fighter for the light for over three decades stood firm as she defended her school. She had let Harry and his father leave and had promised to help them fight. She may not agree with everything that Dumbledore says and does, but she did agree when he said that they needed to protect the school, and by Merlin she would; at any cost.

She had helped some of the wounded Auror's back to a temporary aid station and caught Bellatrix Lestrange trying to sneak into the school.

"You really don't think you'll be able to sneak away do you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest trying to intimidate her old student. It had been many years since a then Bellatrix Black was a student at Hogwarts.

Bella turned to face her old Professor an eerie smile on her face. "What are you going to do McGonagall, give me another detention?" She raised her wand in the air and cast a near wordless langlock jinx to McGonagall. The spell would have glued McGonagall tongue to rook of her mouth had she not side steeped the curse.

"I have wanted to do that to you for the longest time," Bella said shooting another curse McGonagall's way. "You always did talk too much."

Minerva shielded herself against the curse and sent a quick and effective finger removing jinx to Bella. She howled in pain, her wand falling easily to McGonagall who summoned it to her. "And you never learned how to properly use your wand," she said in a stern voice. She was then joined by two members of the American Ministry who took Bella and her wand to a Ministry holding cell.

OoOoOoOo

Dumbledore who was sipping tea in his office was startled by a loud noise that seemed to be coming fro the grounds. He went over to his window and saw part of the battle that was taking place on the Quidditch field. Grabbing his wand, he went to the automatic door, only to walk right into it. Stumbling back he tried again, this time avoiding walking it, only to learn that he was locked in.

He tried all of the unlocking spells that he knew, but everything was bouncing back right at him. He turned to use the flow, only to watch it brick over. A look over to the perch where his fateful Phoenix sat proved fruitless as well, as he was also missing. And as he looked to the portraits to ask them for help, he wasn't surprised to see that they were not where they were supposed to be either. Sighing, he went to the window again to look at the battle barely suppressing his rage. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to keep him out of that battle.

Sitting back in his seat, he tried to calm down as he put the pieces together. Everything that had been happening earlier today had made sense, his headmistress disappearing as well and Sirius and Remus along with Simon Conway. It even explained why the Goblins had been acting so strange and why Fudge wasn't in his office. Someone had orchestrated an entire battle without him.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and took another sip of his tea, planning his next move. But he wondered how he was going to catch the people who locked him in his office, and what the public would think when he, such an outstanding figure in the magical community wasn't there.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape was having similar problems at the moment as he found himself locked in his office with the two people that he hated the most, James and Lily Potter. They had explained that they had received a message from Harry to meet them at Hogwarts, and that Snape had let them use his office for the meeting. But the moment that the door closed behind them, it had magically sealed itself up, as well as the floo. They had been stuck together almost three hours with no idea as to what was going on at the Quidditch pitch. And with Snape's mark burning painfully, the man was no gracious host.

James and Lily were pacing restlessly around the room in search of someway to get out of this hell. Snape, who did not hide the fact that his mark was burning, nor had tried and failed to use the mark to leave, was either cursing them or muttering to himself about how to ease the pain in his arm.

It had taken James and Lily awhile to remember though, that they had not seen Adam all day. They thought the boy was still in his room when the note from Harry came. They called to Adam, but the boy did not answer so they just went ahead to the school, leaving the not on the table so Adam would find it.

Feeling a deep sense of dread deep in her stomach, Lily Potter knew it was another fatal mistake to not make sure her son was safe.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Adam Potter had woken up that morning with a nasty headache and a deep feeling of dread that he had inherited from his mother. He knew something was going down today, something big, but he didn't know what. He had a bit of a lie-in and when eleven o'clock rolled around and he could not ignore his rumbling stomach any longer he went downstairs only to find a note from Harry for his parents. A quick check around the house had confirmed that they already left for where Harry had wanted to meet them, so having nothing else to do, as he had already finished his homework and it was two more weeks until school started, he grabbed something to eat and went to grab is broom for some flying practice. When he had gotten onto the vast fields that the Potter's owned he was immediately grabbed from behind, bound and gagged, a deep malicious voice whispered in his ear, "it's about time you came out to play Potter. Let's go and see if your brother can play with you, once the dark lord has finished with him of course."

Adam trembled, his eyes wide with fear as he felt a tug from behind his navel.

He landed on hard cold ground, and while he couldn't see anything he knew that whatever was happening had to be bad. He heard people moan in pain, yell in fear, and tat sickening sound of bodies as the hit the ground. He felt something cover him, and by the feel of it he knew it to be an invisibility cloak.

"I have him master, just as you ordered," the deep malicious voice said again.

Voldemort laughed and undid the blindfold and watching gleefully as Adam Potter regarded him with a look of fear. "Your brother think he is so smart doesn't he Adam," he said hissing Adam's name. "But we shall see if his hatred for you parents is worth your life," he hissed and threw the cloak back over him.

Yes, Adam though as he closed his eyes and willed his throbbing headache to go away. Today was going to be a very long day.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyle Willis, Assistant Director to the American Ministry rolled sideways avoiding another dark curse and stumbled over the boy of his partner and good friend garret Thompson. He saw the cold unseeing eyes look directly to the sky seeing nothing at all. Choking down his emotions, Kyle took a deep breath and fired a dark curse at his opponent. It was time, as the Americans were fond of saying, to fight fire with fire.

He knew his opponent, a Deatheater by the name of Avery, played dirty so he pulled out all the stops trying to defeat his opponent. He knew that there was no capturing this man, it was live or die.

Kyle just nearly missed an entrail-expelling curse, a cure that causes the victims insides to come out. He didn't even pause to take a breath and ponder his near death experience, nor the fact that the spell had hit the Deatheater a few feet behind him, before shooting off a Reducto curse sending the man flying. Kyle knew the man was dead, from the way his body lay mangled over a hundred feet away.

"Hmm, musta put to much power into that one," he muttered.

Looking around the battle he sighed in relief, Voldemort's numbers were thinning out and the dome that Jake had set was up. Looking around he helped one of the British Auror's fight off two men.

It was all up to Harry and his brother's now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and his brothers stood side by side their wands ready and pointed at Voldemort who was looking at the translucent dome with a thoughtful expression. Voldemort knew what the dome was and inwardly credited the boys at the idea.

"Ssso very powerful," he commented finally looking at the boys. "And yet you waste all of your talent on fighting for good. Don't you realize that there is no good and evil only power? And I can help you harness that power and together we can change the world."

Harry looked at his brothers skeptically. "Bloody hell, bro's I think old Voldywarts has gone mental. He honestly thinks that after all this, we would join him?"

Jake, Nick and Drake laughed.

It was then Voldemort lost what little patients he had left. "If you won't join me, then you'll die!"

Voldemort shot a Crucio curse at Harry, who didn't even bother to deflect it. The light hit his pendant, which glowed for a second before dimming. "Ooh it tickled," he said sarcastically.

Voldemort's snake like eyes widened before trying the same curse on Drake which had the same result.

"Think he's finally getting the picture, Jake?" Nick asked in amusement, folding his arms across his chest.

Voldemort took a step back suddenly smiling. "Well if you have become so invincible, let's see if your brother is as well, huh?" he said and threw the invisibility cloak aside reliving a bound Adam Potter.

Harry took a step forward, his brother's quick to join him.

"Let him go," Harry said in a deadly voice.

"Oh no Potter," Voldemort said kicking Adam making the boy moan in protest. "I'd though we'd have a little fun before you watch him die. Just like your mother, right Harry. Didn't you watch her die at the hands of your dear old headmaster? I'm surprised you didn't recognize the one he sent to finish you off…"

He stopped to enjoy the range of emotions showing on the boy's faces but they didn't take the bait. He decided to try a new tactic. Without warning he sent a Cruciatus curse at Adam, enjoying as the boy screamed through his gag.

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed using wandless and wordless magic to accio Voldemort's want to him. He never broke eye contact as he took Voldemort's wand in both hands, and broke it over his knee. Nick, using his wand, set the two pieces on fire.

Suffice to say, Voldemort was beyond incensed.

"You're not the only one who knows wandless magic boy!" he seethed calling Harry's wand to him, but as he was about to send another curse Harry's way the wand suddenly turned into a chicken."

"Courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Nick murmured.

Voldemort threw the fake wand aside and threw another wandless curse at Adam who withered in pain.

"What are you going to do now boy?" he taunted to Harry.

"Finish what I started fifteen years ago," Harry said in a deadly calm voice. Raising his wand, his real wand this time, along with his brothers Harry shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" the Conway's brothers shouted as one. By the curse, which was normally a bright green light was not. It was a very vivid, almost crimson red.

Because the curse, while it normally focused on all it's energy on the casters hate for the intended victim, the Conway brother's thought of nothing but the thing that Voldemort feared the most. Love.

The moment the curse hit Voldemort a bright white almost blinding light surrounded the dome blinding the peopled both inside and outside the dome. But when the light finally dimmed, almost like a parting of the fog The Conway brothers stood as one while the phoenix's soared over the head singing a peacefully song.

The war was finally over.

TBC

Oh thank bob, that part is over! but hold on to your hats folks, it's not over yet. There are still more questions to be answered, and Harry will finally confront Dumbledore, who will still be taught a lesson, James and Lily and the rest of the school with his song. So who killed Harry's mom? Next update will have to be kicked back to Thursday because of some family stuff I've got to do, so I made this an extra long chap for you guys to tide you over until then. Hey and please leave a review.


	20. Shadow boy no more

**A/N: Standard disclaimer apply, see chap one for more details, please read and review. My beta seems to have gone AWOL, so you'll have to bear with me until I can track her down. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Harry Potter stood there with his brothers, while the dust cleared around them, still holding his wand tightly in his hand. Watching the pile of ashes, he expected Voldemort to just jump right out of them, but when he was sure nothing would happen. He dropped his wand and fell to his knees, his legs not being able to support him anymore, his brothers collapsed beside him. **

**He looked around and noticed that the other smaller battles were drawing to close as well. He noticed that a few of the more relieved Auror's had started shooting fireworks into the setting sun. **

**Simon came up behind his sons and waved his wand at the remains Voldemort making them disappear for good. **

**"Come boys, we have much to do." **

**With a lot of effort, the boys stood and passed both the survivors and bodies of those who fought. **

**They made their way past an injured McGonagall who had severed her arm badly. She was sitting on a conjured examination table while Poppy worked on her. She nodded slightly to the boys, telling them that she was okay, as they made their way into the castle with two Auror's from the American Ministry leading a very reluctant Fudge behind them.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Albus sat in his office, thinking. He knew what was going on outside, what Harry Potter and his brothers were doing, he wished he could be out there, but someone had done an ingenious job of locking him in his office. He would just have to wait and see what would happen next. **

**Wait and think.**

**_Flashback…. _**

**_Sturgis Podmore stumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace shaking his head. He was confused, and didn't remember how he flooed to Dumbledore's office in the first place._**

**_Sturgis had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix ever since he had graduated Hogwarts. He had been on the advanced guard guarding Adam Potter since he was just three years old guarding from the remaining death eaters. _**

**_In a daze, he sat down in front of the Headmaster's desk and tried to clear his head._**

**"_Well," Albus demanded. "Is the job done?" _**

**_Sturgis shook his head, "I don't know. I mean one minute I was on the beach looking for Harry and the next minute…I don't know."_**

**_Albus rose from his desk and stalked over Sturgis and raised his wand to the man's head. Sturgis shook with fear, but Albus said nothing to calm the man as he preformed a few tracer spells on him._**

**"_Obliviate," he muttered to the confused Auror, making the man forget the mission that could send them both to prison. _**

**_Albus sat behind his desk again, and after dismissing the confused order member, contemplated his next move. Sturgis had been obliviated by someone and he hadn't been able to kill Harry Potter. But who had obliviated him?_**

**_He called Mad-Eye into his office and asked him to do a little recon on Harry Potter to see what had happened to the boy. _**

**_Mad-Eye returned three days later and reported that Harry Potter was indeed alive. That his mother had died under suspicious circumstances, and that the family was still grieving._**

**_Albus slammed his fist on his desk and dismissed the Auror. It still wasn't clear if Harry Potter was the boy who lived, but too many things were already set in place with Adam that could complicate things in the future. Harry Potter could not under any circumstances come to Hogwarts. _**

**_Other arrangements would have to be made._**

**_End of flashback…_**

**He heard the revolving staircase jump to life, signaling that someone was coming. He sighed and folded his glasses neatly on the desk. **

**It was time to face the preverbal music. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Down in the dungeons of the school, James and Lily sat on two conjured chairs and waited. Snape, who was on the other side of his office looking over his potion supplies and ignoring the two. Lily looked over at Snape, and making sure he wasn't eavesdropping turned to speak quietly to her husband. **

**"James, you never did tell me what happened in the meeting with Dumbledore yesterday," she said covering his hand with hers.**

**James shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to tell you Lily. Once I told him that Harry had taken the sword, he went barmy on me. I mean I had never seen him that mad, but I did deserve it. It was my job to protect the sword, and I failed." He stopped and rubbed a hand over his chest. "And I deserved the punishment," he whispered as an afterthought.**

**"Punishment" Lily screeched drawing Snape's attention. **

**"Kindly shut up," he snapped. "Just because we are stuck together does not mean that I have to be drawn in to your petty squabbles," he said and turned his back to them before James could comment.**

**James took off his glasses and rubbed his hands hard over his eyes. "Did you honestly think," he whispered to his wife, "that Dumbledore would just let that go? I failed him Lily. I fail to keep my oath. My oath! How could that not go unpunished?"**

**"What did he do?" she whispered, clutching his arm hard.**

**"A few curses, I'd best not mention," he said rubbing his chest, which still burned slightly, with his free hand. "And he reminded me of all that I owed him."**

**"What did he do to you, James?" she asked.**

**But James shook his head. "I won't put that on your shoulder's Lily. Nothing that causes any permanent damage, I can assure you, but just a bit of a reminder not to cross him again."**

**Lily choked back her tears and hugged him, ignoring the look that Snape was sending them. "This is getting out of hand, James." She said fearfully. "Albus has seemingly mad ever since Voldemort's return. I don't know what is wrong with him, but he is not the man that we know."**

**"For once," Snape said slowly gaining their attention. James snarled at him for eavesdropping on their conversation. But Snape didn't deter. He crossed the room and stood before them, his face a seemingly unreadable mask. "I agree with you. Something has happened to the old man. Perhaps the power has finally gone to his head." **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Albus was not surprised when he saw the Conway brothers, looking a bit worse for wear and their father walk into his office uninvited, but what shocked him was the sight of Fudge, being escorted by two American wizards sitting down in front of his desk. But it shouldn't have, seeing as how Simon Conway had the Minister under his thumb. **

**"I suspect you know why we are here Dumbledore," Simon started. **

**Albus nodded his head gravely not even bothering with pretenses or pleasantries. "I do," he said folding his hands on the desk. "From the racket outside, is it safe to assume that what you have set to accomplish is done?"**

**Drake answered, not bothering to hide his sneer. "If you're asking if we killed Voldemort and killed or arrested his accomplices, then yes it is safe to assume."**

**Dumbledore nodded, for the first time in a long time, he did not know what to say, but Fudge sure did. **

**"I have here a list of charges being brought up against you Albus," Fudge said in his "all business" voice. **

**"Very well," Dumbledore said sitting back in his seat popping a lemon drop in his mouth.**

**"Did you use an imperious curse on Sturgis Podmore and send him to kill Harry Potter?"**

**Since it was evident that they already knew the answer Dumbledore merely nodded. He looked at Harry, a defiant sixteen year old that looked years older then he was. "Forgive me Harry I was only-"**

**"Forgive you?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Forgive you, for trying to kill me, for killing my mother? How in the hell do you expect me to forgive you, when I can't even bear to look at you."**

**"I was trying to protect you Harry, trying to protect you from this life, from the fame and from the burden that would fall on you when you came back. I was not sure if you were the boy who lived, but as Adam grew older and he just didn't seem to be coming into his powers, I came to believe that your parents made a mistake in labeling your brother as the boy who lived." **

**"So you tried to kill the boy?" Fudge asked in disbelief. "You know the consequences of what you did, Albus, and you know what will happen because of it. And did you not try to pass off a forged signature to the Goblins at Gringotts to gain access to the Conway's vault? You know the penalties Albus, for trying to cheat the Goblins."**

**Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am my boy."**

**"You're gonna eat those words Dumbledore, mark my words," Harry said vehemently.**

**"You'll be taken into custody Mr. Dumbledore," the American wizard said scathingly. "If you can't already tell, all of your titles are in the process of being stripped and your bank accounts emptied, courtesy of the Goblins, and soon all of the Wizarding world will know exactly who you are." He grabbed Albus hard by the arm forcing the man to stand. **

**"Wait," Drake said. **

**The wizard took a step away from Dumbledore as all four Conway brother stood and pointed their wands at Dumbledore. **

**Payback was certainly a bitch. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Three hours after Dumbledore was taken into custody Snape, James and Lily were rescued from Snape's office and escorted to the Headmaster's office by an unwilling Kyle Wills, who refused to answer any of their questions, merely telling them that Voldemort was dead and Dumbledore was removed from office. They were almost run down by Filius Filtwick and Minerva McGonagall who beat them to the revolving stair case and rushed up the stairs. **

**When Snape, the Potters and Kyle arrived they sat in conjured chairs and listened to Filtwick's breathless account of an item called chalice. **

**"Since the time of the founders, the Headmaster of the school is chosen through a stone chalice located in what used to be the Headmaster's office. The Chalice of Guardianship is tied directly to Hogwarts, as is the Sorting Hat, and everyone who has ever passed beneath the Sorting Hat's brim is catalogued by Hogwarts and the Chalice. When a Headmaster of Hogwarts dies or is lead astray of his or her duties to the school and the children by greed, lust for power, or for evil intent, the Chalice will spark to life and the name of the one to take the former Headmaster's place will appear. I can only assume that no one has noticed that since the night Voldemort was banished from his body the Chalice has been sparking rather insistently," Filtwick said seemingly out breath.**

**"And why is that no one has known about this until now?" Fudge demanded.**

**"And just how many people have read the unedited "Hogwarts, A History". Not many, I can assure you since the book is quite hard to find." McGonagall said.**

**"And just where is this chalice now?" Fudge demanded. **

**Filtwick shook his head. "The Chalice was somehow locked away in its room five years after headmaster Dumbledore took over the Guardianship of Hogwarts from Headmaster Dippet. No one has seen it since."**

**Fudge jumped to his feet. "Well then it is time we find it. Hogwarts will need a new leader."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**And that leader was found three short weeks later as the search for the Chalice ended, when Chalice was found hidden away in the Mirror of Erised. School started on time that year, much to the dismay of most of the students. **

**Albus Dumbledore spent eight weeks in St. Mungo's hospital, where the healers tried to find a way to cure the ailing man. It seems that every few minutes he would cough up lemon drops. The curse, they found out would last until everyone of the lemon drops that the man ate was coughed up. They had to put him in an enchanted sleep at night to give him a bit of relief, as the process seemed to be very painful, as he would cough up two or three lemon drops at a time. **

**He was the sent to Azkaban, for a number of atrocities against the Wizarding world and immediately given the Dementor's kiss. It was that last few days of his trail, that anyone even bothered to waste their breath on the name Albus Dumbledore. **

**Adam Potter spent a week in the hospital wing recovering from his injures at the hands of Voldemort. He had taken that time to obtain a new perspective on life and vowed to set things right between him and his brother, at whatever the cost. He owned Harry that much. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall rose from her seat and tapped her spoon against the rim of her goblet. It was the first night of the term, and already the school had taken on a more calm and inviting attitude since the demise of Voldemort and the removal of former Headmaster Dumbledore. **

**Once the last of the plates were cleared from the table, she asked all of the students to rise. As soon as the last student rose from the table, the tables and benches disappeared. **

**"Before you head off to your dorms, I have given the Conway brothers special permission to perform a song for us."**

**Harry, Drake, Nick and Jake walked dutifully to the stage and un-shrunk their instruments and equipment. **

**Harry grabbed the microphone and looked at the students before him. "I wrote this song, because before I had nothing to say to those who screwed with me," he said looking around the room, but mostly at James and Lily who shifted uneasily in their seats. "But now," he said steadily slinging his guitar over his shoulder, "I do."**

**And with that he began to sing. **

_Spending my whole life living in the shadows_

_Of a life I never wanted_

_Thrust back into the spotlight_

_No I don't need you now_

_(Chorus)_

'_Cause I'm finding my own way in life _

_Standing up for my own cause_

_I'm ready to face the world_

_So ready or not _

_Watch out_

_This shadow boy has got something to say_

_Oppressed by my own blood_

_Shadows of the past_

_Pulling me into their drama_

_No I don't need this shit _

_Waking up to face the world_

_Breaking your remote control_

_No, you can't my have battery operated machine_

_So sit back and take notes _

'_Cause I'm finding my own way in life _

_Standing up for my own cause_

_I'm ready to face the world_

_So ready or not _

_Watch out_

_This shadow boy has got something to say_

_Killing my own mind _

_Trying to dodge your deceptions and games_

_And when I hear the voices in my head_

_I only hear the irony of your lies_

_But I can't thank you enough_

_For your own selfish way of thinking_

_That I wasn't good enough for you_

_Got my brother's at hand, that's all I need_

'_Cause I'm finding my own way in life _

_Standing up for my own cause_

_I'm ready to face the world_

_So ready or not _

_Watch out_

_This shadow boy has got something to say_

_I don't have to stand here and watch your drama unfold_

_Yeah my heart is damaged enough without you and yours_

_And baby, I got the scars to prove it_

_You said what you had to now just go the fuck away_

'_Cause I'm finding my own way in life _

_Standing up for my own cause_

_I'm ready to face the world_

_So ready or not _

_Watch out_

_This shadow boy has got something to say_

**As the final note on his guitar died away, the room exploded in cheers. McGonagall quickly dismissed the students back to their dorms, and left the brother in the hall to put away their equipment. They didn't notice the crowd of people who stayed behind until James cleared his throat. The boys turned around to face Snape, James, Lily, Adam and McGonagall.**

**"Can we talk to you Harry?" James asked quietly motioning the boy over to where they were standing.**

**Harry shrugged and followed the Potter's over to a semi-secluded spot in the Great Hall. **

**"We wanted to thank you Harry," Lily said softly, hoping not to anger her son, "for saving Adam. It was a very noble thing to do."**

**Harry just shrugged. **

**"We know that you have a family that loves you Harry, and we don't want to take you away from that, but we would like a chance Harry. A chance to, at least get to know you. We understand know how you feel, but please, just give us that chance." Lily pleaded.**

**Harry looked at the three for a long time before answering.**

**"It's not gonna be easy," he warned.**

**James and Lily nodded eagerly, relieved that Harry seemed to be agreeing. "It's okay Harry, we knew it wouldn't be."**

**"You gave me a chance at a life away from here," he said slinging his guitar over his chest. "I never did thank you for that."**

**Lily nodded and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered, wanting nothing more then to hug him and not let him go. "Thank you for giving us this chance."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Severus Snape, a newly freed man steered his Godson away from the group and pulled him into a small alcove so they could speak privately.**

**"I would like to know," he started slowly. "Why you locked me in my office."**

**Drake raised his eyebrows at his Godfather, but did not dispute the accusation. **

**"I knew you were a double agent, but you'll have to excuse me if I didn't want to see you die at the hands of Voldywarts or any of his deathmunchers."**

**Even though on some conscious level, Snape was glad that he was spared a very ugly death, he was still very pissed. **

**"I do not need anyone to fight my battles for me," he snarled at the teen.**

**Drake shook his head in compliance. "I know that. But you are my Godfather and excuse me if I wanted to get the chance to get to know you better."**

**Snape, who was startled by the admission, could say nothing as the boy turned and walked away rejoining his brothers. They spoke quietly to McGonagall for a moment before leaving for their dorms.**

**As the five teachers and student watched the boys retreating figures McGonagall shook her head and sighed. **

**"Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering," she whispered.**

**Lily turned to her, tears brimming in her eyes. "That was beautiful, who said that?"**

**"Ida Scott Taylor," McGonagall said. "She was an American author."**

**"It was lovely." Lily murmured.**

**"Yes," McGonagall answered, let's just hope that these boys live their lives accordingly, now that they have a chance to live their lives." She said shaking her head. **

**"Shadow boys no more," McGonagall said as an after though, and left the hall. **

**E**

**N**

**D**

**A/N: The idea about the Chalice and most of the description was written and suggested by Daeleniel Shadowphyre, many thanks to her for the great idea. **Thanks to all the reviews who suggested violence against Dumbledore, they were great and very fun to read. And a special thanks to Fire From Above, for the totally off the wall suggestion that Slughorn was the person responsible for Elaine's death, which gave me the idea to use someone unexpected. **The quote marked by a was written by Ida Scott Taylor, and I lay no claim to her great quote. **

**The song that Harry song was written by me, as a way of getting around this whole copy write thing. I hoped you liked it. Thank you to all who have read reviewed and have stuck with me on this wild ride. I have no plans for a sequel, but then you never know. I do have another story planned, but it won't be happening until sometime after the New Year. I am relocating to a different state so I can finish college, so I'm gonna need some time to get my things in order for the big move, but I will be back! And thanks to all who checked out and left reviews for my other Harry Potter stories. That means a lot to me. When I started this story, I was thinking it might do good, I never imagined I would get almost one thousand reviews. Thank you guys so very much. And please review!**


	21. Karma and the Senior Prank

Please see authors note at the bottom and chap one for disclaimers.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry stoically walked the podium to receive his diploma. He fixed his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the looks that James and Lily Potter sent his way. They had the look of two proud parents, who had led their child thus far, and who are know reaping the rewards. Harry scoffed. He might have agreed to try and sort out this screwed up relationship that he had with them, but they had no justification to stand there and take credit for his accomplishments.

He accepted his diploma from the Head Mistress and stood with his peers while the rest of the class was getting their diplomas. He snuck a look at his brothers and smiled as they nodded back to him. In one more minute the greatest pranks of all time was about to be played, and as McGonagall stepped on to the stadium to address the graduating class, Harry smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

_Flashback…._

_Although he had to, Harry Potter was not looking forward to talking with Adam Potter and his cohorts, but in the best interest of leaving the school with a bang, he swallowed his pride and caught Adam just as he was leaving the Library. Grabbing the boys arm, he steered Adam into an empty classroom and charmed the door shut. _

"_What do want?" Adam asked._

_Harry merely raised his eyebrow and shook his head. After being kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort, Adam Potter had gone from being a confident arrogant prankster to a self conscious nervous wreck. _

_Harry figured it was time to change that._

"_Sit down Adam, I'm not gonna hurt you, Harry said smirking. _

_Adam cautiously sat down, his eyes never leaving Harry's. _

"_Ever heard of something called a senior prank?" Harry asked getting straight to the point. _

_Adam shook his head._

"_A senior prank is a prank that the senior class pulls before leaving the school, kind of like leaving their mark for future classes to remember them by. But to pull of a senior prank, we need to get all of the seniors in on it. The prank has already been chosen, but my brothers and I need to get all of seniors in on it, so…I can't believe I'm asking…we need you and your little friends to get all of the seniors that you know to come in on it. There is, for reasons of security, a contract that they have to sign, promising that they will not discuss the pranks with any non seniors including teachers."_

_Adam's face lit up, a sign of a true son of a Marauder._

_He stood up and held out his hand to Harry. "I'm in."_

_Harry nodded and shook hands with Adam. "Let's give 'em hell."_

_End of Flashback…_

The graduation had gone smoothly so far. The graduating class was seated in the first three rows of the Great Hall with their parents and family behind them. The students sat in rows lining up the walls, while the teachers and staff were seated on chairs on the stage. Head Mistress McGonagall was addressing the parents.

Forty five second until prank time…

Harry looked down the isle at Adam, who gave him a nod. Harry nodded back and made eye contact with a few more other key players who all acknowledged Harry with a slight nod.

"And I would like to say to all of the students and teachers what an honor it is to have such young bright students ready to make the journey to become distinguished member of society…."

Fifteen seconds until prank time…

"Although it has been quiet an exciting year for the graduating class I am inspired by the way these students sitting before you have come together not only as students, but disregarding the house rivalries that have plagued Hogwarts for so long, and have come to work together as one student body…"

Five seconds until prank time…

"And finally I would like to thank four boys in particular who are responsible for-" Professor McGonagall stopped suddenly and looked at the ceiling over head which was suppose to be showing a clear bright sky, but instead dark clouds were rolling in, and something was happening inside of Hogwarts that had never happened before.

It began raining in the Great Hall.

All of the professor and even some of the parents waved their wands at the ceiling to try and make the rain stop, but it seemed to have to opposite effect, the rain started coming down harder, flooding the Great Hall, as the students started to panic, the chairs magically, and to the teachers confusion turned into life boats.

McGonagall scurried into a life boat, and couldn't help but catch the smiles on the faces of the graduating class. Casting a sonorous on herself she addressed the class.

"Everyone please stay calm, and I gather this is a prank set of by the entire graduating class, so I ask that the students responsible please STOP THE RAIN!"

The students and some of the teachers couldn't help but laugh at her exasperated tone, as the water was rising well above ten feet. And some of the students could be heard singing "Row row row your boat"

The was obvious that the doors to the great hall couldn't stand much more pressure from the water and soon gave out sending a literal sea of people out of the great hall, out the main doors and on the lawn of the school. The students and parents got a good laugh out of the whole prank, and by the end, having assured herself that no students were injured, and most of the graduating class, who still wasn't playing in the water were performing drying spells on the younger students.

She stood there helpless for a moment before she saw none other then Harry Conway and his brother walk over to her.

"I suppose this was your doing," she said, but not quite managing to keep the smile from her voice.

Harry shrugged in response, his face showing no emotions. "The seventh years decided to go out with a bang. You know what karma is, Headmistress?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Karma is a sum of all that an individual has done is currently doing and will do. Karma is not about retribution, vengeance, punishment or reward. Karma simply deals with what is. The effects of all deeds actively create past, present and future experiences, thus making one responsible for one's own life, and the pain and joy it brings to others. It's basically Law of Cause and Consequence/Effect()." Jake explained.

McGonagall nodded and look over their shoulders to the very wet, but very happy student body.

"Flooding the Great Hall was our way to give the students a fresh start for next year. They won't have to face the same things that we did. They won't have to look over their shoulders when their in Hogsmeade, or be concerned about family and friends being attacked. They get a worry free should year. Well about as worry free as one came be." Nick said, motioning to all of the happy students playing in the water.

Drake had turned the flooding water into a pool of sorts and conjured some sand, much to delight of the younger students before turning to McGonagall.

"And besides what kind of pranksters would we be if we didn't leave are mark. Besides I think we started something here," he said and pointed to three sixth years who were already planning next years prank. Snape who was still very wet walked up to McGonagall just in time to hear Drake's comment.

"Are you just going to let them get away with this?" Snape demanded.

Harry and his brothers just laughed. "What are you going to do sir, give us detention?"

Even McGonagall laughed at that one.

"Oh lighten up Uncle Severus. It was a just a bit of fun, no one was hurt, and no permanent damage."

Severus turned to his Godson and gave him a down right scary looking smile. "Just for fun?" he asked advancing on his Godson. Severus waved his wand and soon Drake was drenched head to foot in water. Drake began firing back his own spells and soon the two were having an all out brawl.

Harry turned to McGonagall who was laughed at the sight. "Well Harry if you did nothing else, you got a very recluse man to open himself back up to the world. And for that I commend you," she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

Harry to the proffered hand and shook it with gusto.

"Thanks," he said.

"So what do you and your brother's plan on doing now?"

Harry shook his head and spotted Nick and Jake talking with their father. While Drake was still trying to dodge Snape's spells, with the rest of the student body looking on in disbelief.

"I don't know; travel a bit I suppose. We still have a lot to learn and our father still has a lot to teach us. He shook her hand once more, nodding to Drake who was standing over a hog tied Professor Snape. He patted his brother on the shoulder, Drake getting the message, followed Harry to the rest of their brothers. With their guitars slung over their shoulders and Nick's drum sticks sticking out of his back pocket, they left Hogwarts, never looking back.

When September came again, much to the student's disappointment, the sorting hat sang a song, but instead a song of warning, it was a song of renewed hope, realizing that finally the houses had finally been brought together. He sang about four boys who had made there mark in Hogwarts and would always be remembered, not just for the downfall of Voldemort, or for bringing down a very powerful, or a very corrupt headmaster, but for changing the idealistic views that the school once held. They were remembered for using not magic, but words to unravel all of prejudice that so many before them had installed. It was their words, their songs that were remembered.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Jacob Connors, and Neville Longbottom, had taken the best attributes of every house and merged it into what would be always remembered as the greatest adventure of and Hogwarts student. Their story would be passed on from generation to generation.

Because on the wall just outside of the Great Hall, were the last remnants of the Conway brothers.

"I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now." -Sophia Loren

End.

A/N: Okay it is the end for real this time. Sorry it's been so long since I've posted this, although for awhile there I wasn't planning on it. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. This chap has not been reviewed by my beta, because she is MIA, so you'll have to bear with me and keep that in mind if you guys review.

() the explanation of Karma was basically cut and pasted from the encyclopedia. And I obviously lay no claim to the quote by Sophia Loren.

I am currently working on my new story (yes!) I've got two chaps done and am working on the third, but it will be awhile before I post it, just to make sure everything that I have will stay. So here is a little preview of my new story:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a balmy night; the leaves on the drooping water deprived trees rustled slightly trying valiantly to catch the breeze that whispered through Privet Drive. Only a smattering of stars lit up the moonless sky stretching out across the houses. Each house was dark because of the late hour, every house that is, except one.

A dim light showered the street below from the second story window of number four Privet Drive. But to anyone looking up, trying to catch sight of the person upsetting such a peaceful dark night, not a soul could be seen. The only thing that any on looker could have seen was the back wall and the outline of a ragged looking wardrobe. They would assume of course that the light had simply been left on and forgotten about.

But what any ordinary Muggle would assume to be a forgotten light, the two wizards looking into that dim light in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive knew different. They knew that the room in question belonged to the savior of the Wizarding word. They had not seen hide or hair of Harry Potter since he had arrived home from his fifth year and the wizards were starting to get nervous, but Dumbledore had been unrelenting about his orders to stay away from Harry...

OoOoOoOoOo

Thanks again and please don't hesitate to review.


End file.
